


Violaceous

by imaginesloki



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesloki/pseuds/imaginesloki
Summary: Gia Carmen was abducted by Hydra a long time ago. But not so long ago that she couldn’t remember her parents. She knew them. She remembered their faces and that she had a family, but it was taken away from her. Being one of Strucker’s experiments, she is strong. She makes friends along the way. The Maximoff’s were the only ones who remained. One day, they were let out. That same day, Strucker gave up, but kept her. She finally escapes his grasp, but she’s angry. She knew that the Maximoff’s had the power to rescue their friends but they didn’t. Hydra had done horrible things to her. She has lost her sense of morality. She doesn't know the difference between right or wrong. She’s out for blood. She realizes a lot of things along the way. She finally falls within the Avengers’ grasp and they contain her like the villain she is. But they can’t tame her. Finally, they give in and call the only other being that’s used the mind stone.Loki Laufeyson.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Original Female Character(s) (Marvel), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fanfiction Challenge Collections, Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're doing great sweetie

_*15 years ago*_

_Sounds._

_Sounds everywhere. The bunker was big but the sounds even bigger. She didn’t know why she was there, or how she was brought there. Her hazel brown eyes fluttered open to a hammering migraine. How would she know. She was a child. She was scared out of her mind. She couldn’t help but cry her eyes out. She heard footprints coming her way. She was smart enough to pause her crying and fall limp. “Wake up!” a man said. He had a heavy accent. She opened her eyes again. This time, she saw two men, triple her size. The man who woke her up, was wearing an all-black suit. He smiled and handed her a bunny, “Here, little girl.” he said, handing her a soft bunny. He seemed nice. But she was cautious. Her mother and father had told her not to accept gifts from strangers. “It will not bite.” he whispered again. She hesitantly took the bunny from him. The man behind him, stood towering above her; hands clasped behind his back. He wore a tunic of some kind and big, round glasses. He didn’t seem as nice or comforting like the man sitting in front of her. To her, all these men were scary. She wanted to go home. She wanted to tell her father about these men. She wanted to curl up into her mother’s arms. “Is she a volunteer?” The man with the big round glasses asked._

_“No, sir. We could not find any more.” The man in the black suit answered. “We picked this child up from the crowds.”_

_“The crowds?”_

_“Stark protestors, sir.”_

_“Hm. Then keep her off records. We can make her into something better without the confintory rules of the UN.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“How old is she?”_

_“About nine or ten.”_

_The man with the glasses knelt down beside her, “Hello, Little girl.” he said. She sank back into her chair. “My name is Baron Strucker.” he said, placing his hand on his chest. Multiple scars of his were shown. “This,” he pointed to the man in the all black suit, “is Mr. Fortune.” he said. “Little girl, what is your name?”_

_“Gia” she answered_

_“Gia Carmen.” Mr. Fortune said._

_“Get her prepped. We will start working immediately.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Gia held the soft bunny, tightly as Fortune held her hand and led her somewhere. She didn’t know where she was going, but she was scared. She complied with all the orders they gave her. In this dimly lit laboratory nothing but the machines meets her first gaze. There is no movement and no odour of any kind. There are lights, but like the stars in a night sky they do little to lift the blackness, showing only the activity of the hardware - plasma screens of gigantic proportions with text that's too far away to make sense of. Though She was inside, the feeling was more of being in a high tech cave the size of a stadium, black metallic roof above, black metallic floor below. Every footfall echoes around, not loudly, but enough to give away my position to anyone who happens to be concealed in here. The laboratory was as quiet and cold as a morgue. Even the great machines lay silent. A thin film of dust lay on everything. On inspection he found that even the computer had been formatted and the filing cabinets were empty. But curiously some of the personal effects of the scientists had been left carelessly lying around, like they'd left in a hurry and somehow not thought to take their cellphones and bags. It was eerie. What had happened to them? Gia looked around as they stopped to talk to the doctors that came forward. Fortune sat her down on a chair, “Gia, don’t worry. These beltz are going to keep you safe.” he said, his heavy accent prominent. He took the bunny from her hands and her lips quivered. She held out her hands as her eyes watered, “Oh no, no, little girl. You must stay calm.” Fortune said._

_“I want mommy. I want to go home.” she said, softly._

_Fortune looked at her, surprised, since this was the first time she had spoken. He kneeled in front of her, “I’m sorry. Your home, is gone. We will take care of you.” he replied. Gia rubbed her eyes as the water started flowing. Fortune felt his heart break. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had no choice. He was loyal to HYDRA._

_“Mommy?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. He dropped his head, “She is in a better place, now. Your father too.” he answered._

_“Why these… belts?” she asked._

_“They will help you.” he answered. She looked at him, her lips frowning. She reminded him of his own daughter. He pushed her raven locks behind her ear, “I will be here.” he assured her. She looked at him and tried to smile. He wiped her tears away and held her arms. The doctors took the opportunity to quickly sedate her. She fell asleep and they strapped her to the chair. Fortune stroked her head, “Now, little one. Don’t be afraid.” he whispered. The doctors looked to one another, “She’s a science experiment. Why do you care?” one asked._

_“She is human.” Fortune answered._

_*****************************************************************************************_

_Everything was hurting. She didn’t know why. She fluttered her eyes open but she couldn’t see anything. It was like she was blind. She started panicking. Her breathing became fast and rapid. Finally, her vision returned, but everything looked blue. Why did everything look blue? She saw Strucker coming her way and she started hassling against the straps. His hands were clasped behind his back. He bent down to get a better look at her. “She iz a strong one.” he said._

_“Indeed.” she heard a familiar voice say. She calmed down once Fortune was in her eyesight. Strucker noticed this._

_“She is comfortable around you?” he asked._

_“Yes, sir.” Fortune answered._

_“Good. Try not to get attached Agent Fortune.”_

_Fortune gulped, “Yes, Sir.”_

_Strucker walked away and checked the girl's eyes. He smiled when he saw a blue layer over them. “Take her to 234 B. She fits with the telekinetics.”_

_The wheels of the stretcher rattled across the dark hallways. Her vision had started coming back to her. Everything had started to look fine. Except the fact that she was still scared. She still couldn’t believe her parents were gone. She was old enough to understand that much. She gave up trying._

_The belts were taken off of her. Fortune kneeled in front of her and gave her soft bunny. He put out his hand and surprisingly, she took it. She held his hand and walked to wherever he was taking her. She saw many small rooms. There were a number of children in those rooms. Some of the children were hideous. Monsters. Some of them looked old, and frial. She didn’t know why but some children were sleeping in their rooms. They were so sound asleep that not a single sound woke them up. Finally, they stood in front of a cell. She was smart enough to understand that, this was where they were going to keep her. But she didn’t look so afraid anymore. She saw another little girl, quite similar to her age, and a boy. The cell door hissed open and they stepped inside. Fortune knelt in front of her one more time, “This is where you will stay, little one. Don’t worry. I will come back.” he said. She smiled. She watched him leave and the cell door closed. She turned around and both the boy and the girl were looking at her. She hugged the bunny tightly so that hid her face. The girl smiled. Gia released her grip on the bunny and gave her a smile as well. The girl stood up and so did the boy. “Hello.” she said, softly._

_“Hello.” Gia replied with a weak smile. They both looked just as frazzled her._

_“My name is Wanda.” she said._

_“I’m Gia.”_

_“I’m Pietro.” the boy said. “We’re twins.” he added, a little excitement shown in his voice. There was a long pause of silence._

_“Nice bunny” Wanda said._

_“Thanks.” Gia answered. She held him out and Wanda’s face lit up._

_“They didn’t give us a bunny.” Pietro said. Gia chuckled. All three of them sat on the one cot in the cell. They talked about the bunny’s soft ears and the cute black dots as the eyes._

_None of them knew what was coming. They were all children. Innocent. The Maximoff’s had nowhere to go, so they had volunteered. But what about Gia?_

_She did have a home._

_But now it was gone._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_*9 years ago: 15 year old Gia.*_

_They were all sitting on the floor, playing cards that were provided to them by Fortune. They were all tired from the constant experimenting but then the scientists left them alone for whatever treatment to kick in. All these years later, Gia had started to understand that there was something different in the treatments they give Wanda and Pietro. When they would take Wanda, they would always make her walk, no matter how weak she felt. Unlike Pietro, who they would always strap onto a stretcher. Pietro seemed weaker than the rest of them. Gia could never guess what kind of enhancements each of them would acquire. Even after all these years she was scared out of her mind. There were so many children that she would see coming and going when she was younger. Nut now, most of those cells remained empty. She would always get small gifts from Fortune now and then. A pack of cards, a rubiks cube, sometimes even a book. He did his best to teach the girl simple things. He would school her on small things but she was smart enough to recognize what she was doing. In fact, she was extremely intelligent. Fortune wondered what would have happened to the girl’s education had they not abducted her. She would most definitely be in the big leagues. The books Fortune gave her, mostly consisted of science and simple maths, and once in a while, litreture. She didn’t complain about it though. She liked getting any kinds of presents. On her twelfth birthday, Strucker gave her the ‘present of absolute power’. She didn’t know what he meant until an year later she moved things with her mind just by looking at them. But Gia wouldn’t dare to use that power. She was terrified of it. She would only use it when Strucker yelled at her to do something. She hated the man. If she could, she would kill him with her gaze. Wanda could do that. Gia had grown closer to Wanda than anyone else. She was like a sister to her. Pietro too. A brother. She had made a family in the hands of captivity. From the books Fortune gave her, the outside world was pleasant. It was what she dreamt of. To be a normal child. To go to school and make friends. To hold Pietro and Wanda’s hands and walk into their first school dance. But that was a dream that would probably never come true. One day, Wanda came into the cell, her eyes glowing a bright red. Pietro rushed towards her and she gave him a smile. That scared Gia. Everything scared Gia. She wasn’t prone to any kind of fear. Pietro had tried his best to assure her that Wanda was fine. “Gia!” Wanda exclaimed, another day. “Look what I can do!” Wanda’s hands were up in the air, a bright red light glowing from her hands. She was moving Gia’s bunny. Gia stood up, her legs wobbling. “Oh, don’t be scared. You can do the same!” she said. Gia smiled, half-heartedly and stood next to her. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she held the bunny in her gaze. “It’s amazing that you don’t have to use your hands.” Wanda said. “I’m scared, that it will do more damage.” Gia replied. Wanda dropped her hands. The bunny fiddled around in the air. Gia smiled as she made him wave. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air around them. They looked around and back to the bunny. It was on the floor, head separated from its body. Pietro stood tall next to it, “Now that you have powers, we can start to think about how we take down Stark”. Gia gasped. Her heart was beating fast. It was her bunny. She knew she was too old to keep a soft toy around her, but that was the only thing that showed her that she was human. She took a few steps back from Pietro and Wanda. Gia had started to become scared of Pietro from that moment. He was the first one to get his powers. He was extremely fast. Today was different though. They were just sitting in that cell, playing cards. There was loud clanking aginst their cell door. All three of them looked up, startled. “Don’t be scared, little one.” It was Fortune. Gia let out a relieved sigh. “You came!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him._

_“Of course I came! Today is your special day.” he said_

_“What? What kind of special day?” Gia asked_

_“They are going to test your full power.” he looked to Wanda, “You, made them proud the other day. You and your brother. If you two learn to merge your powers, it will make them even prouder.” he added._

_“What… What if I don’t want these powers?” Gia asked._

_Fortune shook his head. “This, again. Gia. These powers make you stronger. They will help HYDRA to accomplish their goal.”_

_“But HYDRA’s goal is to rid the world of freedom. The books you gave me are signs that the world isn’t terrible, Fortune. It’s… normal.”_

_“We don’t have time for this.”_

_“You have to agree I’m right.”_

_“There are people killing each other in the outside world. You know how my wife and child died? Killed. They were killed.”_

_“I know. And I am sorry for that. But the books--”_

_“Were clearly a mistake.” he huffed and rubbed his temples. “Little one. Do not fret. Come with me. It will be alright.”_

_“You say that but,” Gia’s eyes were brimmed with tears and her voice croaked. “They give me pain. Every time I walk in there.”_

_“They don’t mean to.”_

_“Strucker does.” she whined. Fortune shook his head. He put his hand on her back and led her towards the stretcher. They strapped her down and he gave her a smile. She assumed her usual position and waited patiently for the impact._

_She opened her eyes to Strucker’s laboratory. He was there, his arms pinned behind his back. ‘I hate you.’ Gia thought silently. Strucker smiled deviously. “Move that lamp.” he ordered. Gia did as she was told. She picked it up with her gaze and placed it back down. She felt a huge blow across her cheek. “Did I ask you, to place it down?” Strucker snarled. She glared at him but picked up the lamp again. “Good. Now move that CPU.” he pointed towards the heaviest box in the room. Fortune held his breath. She moved her gaze towards the box and the lamp crashed onto the ground. There was another blow to her side, “Use your hands!” Strucker yelled. Gia grunted and picked her hand up. Another lamp was placed in front of her. She used her gaze to pick up the lamp. Her hand emitted a blue light and the lamp was submerged in a blue light wave. She moved her gaze towards the box. She grunted. The box was heavy. She picked it up but only a few inches. She felt a tight electric shock go up her spine. She screamed. Fortune took a few steps towards her but Strucker raised his hand. “Take her to surgery.”_

_After surgery, Gia felt sick. She felt as though her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She groaned in pain and her breathing was labored. She heard faint voices in a distance. She opened her eyes and everything was covered in a violet glow. She hastily tried to free her straps but was unable to. She used her powers, even though she didn’t like to. She stood up, blood rushing back to her brain. Her vision became clear and heard footsteps coming in. For the first time, you saw Fortune in front of Strucker. “Are you alright, Gia?” he asked hastily. Gia held his arms and nodded. “Is everything okay?”_

_“Everything looks… purple… violet like.” Gia replied in a haste._

_Fortune looked surprised. He widened his eyes and turned to look at Strucker, “You did it didn’t you? When I told you not to.” he snapped._

_“It makes her stronger.” Strucker said_

_“Stronger? Than who? Than what? She was already strong.”_

_“It makes her the strongest telekinetic in the whole program. In fact, she has become stronger than Wanda Maximoff. She can create energy in large amount than just syphoning it from inanimate objects.” Strucker explained. Fortune, for the first time, took Gia into his arms. She was his daughter. He knew all that he had done, all these years was wrong. HYDRA, was wrong. Gia buried her face in his chest._

_“No. I won’t let you experiment on her, anymore. Not her. Not, anyone.” he spat._

_Strucker raised his eyebrows. “Kill him.”_

_“What?” Gia croaked._

_“Kill him, Agent.” The new agent raised his gun._

_“No, let him be. PLEASE NO!” Gia screamed. Guards rushed towards her and held her back. She grunted against them._

_“Be calm, Little one.” Fortune said, with tears in his eyes. Gia was crying and begging for his life._

_There was a loud gunshot echoing the room. Gia screamed as she let go of her power. Violet energy was everywhere. The ground started shaking as she took her steps widely towards the now dead Fortune. Her veins reacted in a different way to the ejected power. They turned a bright violet and her eyes glowed the same color. She turned around, angry. Rage filled her mind. There were guards coming her way but she looked at them, her violet eyes glowing prominent. She stood up. The guards made choking noises. She tilted her head and Strucker realized that the guards were killed. She didn’t even have to raise her hands. When some other agents came towards her with guns. She raised her hands and blasted them with an energy bolt. Strucker didn’t know that her body would be able to make energy. He smirked as he realized that the surgery had taken effect. “You killed him.” she said, looking towards Strucker. He could see the anger within her._

_“Yes. I did, Gia.” he replied._

_She screamed as she charged towards Strucker. He quickly took out a gun powered by the stone and shot her with it._

_Little did she know what he had done to her._


	2. Chapter 2

_*4 years ago, 19 year old Gia, Wanda and Pietro: Before Ultron.*_

_Gia struggled with everything after Fortune’s death. She would shudder at the thought of using her powers. She was moved to a cell in front of the Maximoffs’. Wanda felt terrible about what happened to Fortune that night. Gia wouldn’t talk. She could feel herself deteriorating everyday. There were loud noises above them everyday. Gia would sit in her cell, re reading all the books Fortune had given her. She had never receive any other presents on her birthday after the incident. She had never gotten any love from anyone else except Pietro and Wanda. Somehow she had managed to stitch the bunny up. She picked it up and smiled. Even though it looked withered and old, it still reminded her of Fortune. “Hey.” you heard Wanda say. She looked up and smiled. “Happy birthday.” she said. Gia smiled, widely. Wanda smiled, “Tell you what. They will let me out once I turn twenty-one. I will take you with me.” she said._

_“That’s the best birthday present ever.” Gia replied. They both chuckled. Pietro was nowhere to be seen because he was taken upstairs for experimentation._

_“Turning twenty is a big thing in the outside world, isn’t it?” she asked._

_Gia chuckled, “Yeah. Imagine. Going to school. College.”_

_“Going to school and college. But being safe there? While people like Stark roam free?” Wanda said, sitting down._

_Gia sat down as well, “Wanda. Is it possible that the outside world has changed? Maybe the Stark company isn’t making weapons anymore. Maybe they’re helping people.”_

_Wanda chuckled, “It's sweet that you always see the good in people. Its naive rather. I wouldn’t do that. Stark’s weapons killed my parents. Now I kill their company owner.” she hissed._

_“Wanda…”_

_“Gia. Remember when you first came in here? You were taken away from your parents? Do you remember how it felt?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And how did it feel?”_

_“Terrible. It still feels terrible.”_

_“Then imagine losing your parents, in front of your eyes. Because of one man that you don't even know.”_

_Gia sighed, “I will not help you in murder, Wanda. Even if you are my sister.”_

_“I don’t expect you to.”_

_“Good.”_

_Suddenly there were rattling noises above their heads. Gia jerked away from the cell entrance. Wanda stood up, ready to fight. Her hands emitted a red glow and her gaze remained fixed on the roof. There were loud explosion noises. Within a second, Gia saw Pietro in front of Wanda’s cell. He hurriedly pressed a few buttons here and there. But he couldn’t get the cell door to budge. He grunted and slammed his fist against it. “Wanda! We have to get out of here! The… Avengers have come for the sceptre.” Pietro yelled over the explosions._

_Gia rushed up to her feet, “Wait, wait, wait. Why do you have to go?”_

_“Stark. His name is Tony Stark. He flies around in an iron suit and Strucker has already surrendered.” he yelled back at her. There was another explosion. “The outside world grew. It has heros who have powers like we we do.” Pietro said. Wanda raised her eyebrows and the cell door glowed a bright red. She tried to lift it but it needed a spark of energy. Pietro turned to Gia, and she shook her head and took a few steps back. Somehow, Wanda opened the door, and jumped outside. Pietro held her tightly. She looked back at Gia._

_She started walking away, “Wanda! Wanda, you had promised! Take me with you!”_

_Wanda looked at Pietro, who nodded. He knew how strong Gia was._

_But Wanda shook her head._

_“I’m sorry, Gia. But you said you won’t help me kill Stark. I will come back for you. I promise. I don’t want you to get hurt when I try this.” she said_

_Gia’s eyes widened, “Wanda! WANDA!” she screamed but her voice had died because of the sounds of all the explosions. She moved towards the corner of the cell, crying. She was scared. The explosions got louder. She gripped her back of books and her bunny. She held onto it like her life depended on it. Suddenly the roof of the cell fell into the cell, crashing open the open the door. Gia hastily stepped out. She went upstairs and saw the building smashed. It was cold. So cold. She shivered and looked around. For the first time, she was breathing fresh air. She made her way towards a clearing._

_She smiled as she saw the sun for the first time. It was so snowy outside but the sun felt so good. She found a few guards and stole their shoes, and heavy winter coats. She slipped the hood on and made her way out. She was proud. For the first time, she had done something for herself. She had escaped._

_Or so she thought._

_She felt a sharp pain go up her side. She fell to the snow, groaning in pain. She turned onto her back and saw that bastard Strucker looking upon her. She screamed as he picked her by her hair. “You think you can run away from me?!?” a blow went across her cheek. “No. You stay, with me.”_

_“I would rather die.” Gia replied._

_Her eyes glowed a bright violet as she held Strucker’s face in her hands. Se heard his screams but didn't bother to stop. Everything flashed before her eyes._

_Fortune._

_Wanda_

_Pietro_

_Everyone. Even her parents._

_Strucker was going to pay for what he had done to her. She hated him. She didn’t realize until he was unconscious, that she was killing him. She got up, afraid of herself. She scurried away from her spot and ran.  
Ran, like there was no tomorrow. She saw something fly across the sky. It was a jet of some sort. She kept on running until she came upon a street. She walked along the street and saw people._

_People._

_They were real._

_One woman saw her, “Child. Are you alright?” she asked. Gia felt tears gushing up once more. No one had ever asked her if she felt alright or not. She covered her mouth and the good lady took her inside her home. She gave her soup and a good shirt._

_“Thank you. Truly. You are very kind.” Gia replied. “I do not have anything to give you.” she said. The lady only smiled and bid her goodbye. Gia tight end the straps of her bookbag and started walking once more. She came upon a bus, “Sokovia” it read. She looked around and got on it. She didn’t know where she was. Even though the books Fortune gave her consisted of a world map, she knew she had to get out of Sokovia. She didn’t have any money or food. She had to use her powers to get money. She knew this wasn’t right. She promised herself that she would make up for all the bad things she has done._

_An year passed. Gia kept stealing money and got out of there. She was a small town villain. She never knew what her powers could do. She was angry, too. She had learned that Strucker was still alive and was still killing children. Her goal remained to kill Strucker. She realized now, what Wanda had meant. Gia wanted to find a way to get rid of her powers. But instead, she was approached by a hooded figure one day. “You have a gift.” it said_

_“I don’t like it.” Gia replied._

_“Well, I do. It can do wonders. For me.”_

_“What’s in it for me?”_

_“Money.”_

_“What do I have to do?”_

_“Kill. Not many people. Just a few nobody’s.”_

_“I will not kill.”_

_“I will give you Strucker.”_

_Gia’s eyes widened. “What’s your name?”_

_“Jimmy Pierce. But you can call me Hitman.”_

_“I will do it.”_

_“Good.”_

_Gia hated herself. But if she was built to be used as a weapon, then why not be one? She killed a lot of people. Those small nobodies, had families. She was not proud. She was guilty. Haunted. But there was nothing she could do. She was stuck. Eventually she ran away from there too._

_She took a waste cruise and woke up in New York one day. She looked over in wonder. She promised herself that she would do better. She didn’t know how she was going to settle in here, but she had to find a way. But her past caught up to her. She found herself, lying unconscious in the street. When she woke up, she was strapped once more. She panicked heavily. “Oh no, no, no, no.” she kept repeating. She was in the hands of captivity once again. She calmed down as she heard footsteps. Her gaze remained fixed angrily at the figure. She had forgotten all her fear in those years. She was ready to fight her way out of captivity_

_“Hello. I’m Tony Stark.”_

_Gia gave him a aggravated smile._

_“Ooh. Feisty.” he said. “Well, pretty girl. You can’t be angry at the Avengers for saving the people from you.” he added_

_“The avengers?” Gia asked_

_“Yeah. We saved the world a couple of times?”_

_Gia furrowed her eyebrows._

_“Never mind. Anyway, you seem like you’re a friend of our Scarlet Witch.”_

_“Scarlet Witch?”_

_“Wanda.”_

_Gia’s eyes widened._

_Wanda came into her gaze. Instead of relief, Gia’s eyes filled with anger._

“Welcome to the present, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on WATTPAD to get updates when I upload a new chapter for VIOLACEOUS. Check out BEING YOURS for a xreader story. Follow me on Instagram for daily one shots and stories. FOLLOW ME ON AO3 cause my stories are going to be uploaded there as well. Tell a friend who refuses to use Wattpad that these stories are also on there. VOTE and COMMENT if like this story. It would mean so much to me if you told me if you like this story or not. It would help a lot. Thank you 6k+ reads on this story and 32k+ reads on BEING YOURS. Truly, I am so thankful. I love all my readers so much. You guys are the reason why I write. Thank you. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or feedback on these chapters. Love you all.
> 
> Stay Loving, Stay Loki
> 
> —Love  
> ImaginesLoki


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting irritated by now. I didn’t know why they had to keep me in this cell, strapped to a chair. It was bringing back bad memories from years ago, that I had worked so hard to forget. My straps were digging into my skin causing it to turn red. I tried to free myself until I realized that I had to use my powers. I didn’t want to. But I could see that Wanda was here. HOw was she here? It had been so long since I had seen her last. I didn’t even know if she was alive or dead. But instead of feeling relieved that she was here, I felt somewhat angry. Angry, because she had left me behind that day. If she had taken me with her, I would be standing with her right now. Not in these straps. “Who are you calling sister?” I hissed at her. She was taken aback with my words; as if she didn't expect it.

She came closer to the clear cell, “You’ve changed.” she whispered.

“I had to fend for myself.” I replied.

“I’m sorry. For leaving you behind that day.” she paused and looked at the short man, with flat, pad like thing in his hand. “May I go inside?” she asked him. I kept looking back and forth between them.

“No. She’s too dangerous.” he replied

“She’s strapped to a chair.”

“Kid. I cannot let you in until she tells me why she’s in New York.”

I rolled my eyes, “What do you even mean? I was running away from everything in Sokovia. I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Gia. We know. You’ve been on our radar, ever since the… incident.” Wanda explained.

“Incident? What incident?” I asked

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“Did you not see the news? The flying city?”

“Flying what?” I asked, my eyebrows hitting the ceiling.   
Wanda pressed her hands on the glass, “Gia,” she paused, “How long ago did you run away from Strucker?”

I looked at her, my heart beating terribly fast, “After you left me in the cell, the roof collapsed. I took everything and I ran out. I didn’t kill Strucker. I just ran away, got on a bus and ran away.” I said in a haste.

Wanda dropped her head and sighed, “Well. After you left, maybe days after. There were robots destroying the city. People were dying. I helped him first until I saw that he was going to destroy the planet.” she explained. “I thought you died in Sokovia.”

“Wh-Why would you think that?” I asked

“Because… Pietro did.”

My heart fell. Pietro… _dead?_ I dropped my head and tried to grasp the thought. Wanda was alive but Pietro wasn’t. It was like heart broken into two pieces. “How?” I asked, monotonously.

She was hurt by my tone, “He saved Barton. Took bullets for him.” she said. I could see the tears prominent in her eyes. I heard soft tapping of nails in the background.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the man, “Are you serious?” he whispered.

He rolled his eyes, “Look. I’m sorry. But I really need to know why you’re here.”

I knew why I was there. Even though I was looking for something else, I knew exactly why I was there. I huffed in response.

“Are you going to cooperate?” he asked. I rolled my eyes in response. “Fine.” he scoffed, “But I’m not untying you. You do that yourself.” He pointed towards my situation and left, leaving Wanda behind.

She turned around to leave, “You know, we would let you go if you don’t want to stay.” she said

“Wanda. You and me both know that’s a lie.”

***************************************************************************************

** Narrator's POV: **

“So? Did she say anything?” a very concerned Steve Rogers asked. Tony slammed his tab on the table.

“Nothing. She’s impossible.” he huffed.

“You haven’t even tried hard enough.” Natasha said walking past.

“Oh yeah? And how would you know?” Tony asked her. She glared at him and he took his seat. “I took the kid down there. She still didn’t say anything.”

“Tony, you have to give them time.” Steve said

“That’s what I said. I asked him to let me in.” Wanda said coming into the picture.

“Yeah why didn’t you let her in? She was strapped to a chair.” Clint said

“You wanna tell him, kid?” Tony asked Wanda. She rolled her eyes.

“She is impeccably stronger than her.” Vision said, in his robot like voice.

“Thanks, Vis.” Wanda whispered, sarcastically.

“Is there a possibility where Ms. Carmen, is not so dangerous?” Steve suggested. He looked up to see everyone shooting him either glares, or weird looks. Even Vision looked like he was disappointed. “Wow. Suddenly, I feel like I’m in the 1930’s.” he whispered to himself.

“Excuse the captain of righteousness,” Tony said standing up, “But she is dangerous. She’s killed over, how many people, Friday?”

“Twenty-two people.” Vision and Friday answered at the same time. Vision just stood there. He didn’t know what to do with all the looks. He just sat down next to Wanda.

“But do you know why she killed them?” Steve asked.

Tony turned on the holographic screen. “No. Not really. But we, SHIELD, have our suspicions that she is working with a man who goes by the alias, ‘Hitman’. He’s an underground bully, sort of. She’s been on a killing spree for the last four years who were known to have aggitative relationships with the Hitman.” he explained. “Till now, we only know she has been doing it for money because every time she kills someone, there is a large amount of money deposited in her account. That account is not American which is why it took us a long time to figure it out in the first place. Now, she’s on our radar because she killed off our only lead to Ulysses Klaus, who has been stealing and selling vibration. Remember?” he paused. Everyone nodded as they remembered the horrific, human-killing robot. Ughltron. “Klaus is supplying this vibration to weapon dealers, thank god Hammer Industries is dead. We need to find him.” he finished.

“We also believe that the Hitman has ties with HYDRA. He definitely knows where Strucker and other illegal activities go on because he knew about Ms. Carmen, as soon as she came out of her… captive shell.” Natasha added.

“So what do we need from her?” Clint asked.

“Locations? Names? We could even convince her to join the team. We could use another witch around here.” Tony said. Wanda shot him a look.

“I still have one more question. How is she stronger than Wanda?” Steve asked. Everyone looked at each other.

“We… don’t know.” Wanda answered.

“Vision? Do you know?” Natasha asked.

“Well…” he started. “I did an analysis on her when she was unconscious.” he said, standing up. Everyone raised their eyebrows. “Apparently, there is a Chitari core. Embedded in her heart. It gives her the power to create energy on her own instead of syphoning it like Scarlet Witch does.”

“A chitari core? Shouldn’t that have killed her?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but her body somewhat accepted it.” Vision replied.

“Can’t we just take it out of her?” Clint asked

“Can’t. That will kill her. She’ll blow up from all the blood rushing to her brain with the normal core interfering with it. ‘Pop’ goes the weasel.” Tony said.

“How are we supposed to get her to cooperate?” Clint asked.

“Well, Bruce made a transmitter that blocks her powers. It's the same one we used on the kid, but since she’s stronger, I don’t know how much of the power it will hold back. As for the cooperation… none of us can get close to her without her mind controlling us. We’ll need someone who's already been under the mind stone’s influence,” Tony paused and looked at Clint, “and much stronger than a human. No offense.”

“None taken. But then again. Who would we send in?” Clint asked. Everybody looked at each other. Natasha looked up like she had an idea. “No. No, no, NO. Nat, there is no way--”

“We could ask Thor to get his brother down here.” she suggested.

“NO!” Clint yelled.

“Clint. She may be right.” Steve said, nodding his head and agreeing.

Clint shook his head, “He is a danger to Earth. There is no way--”

“He did save Thor when the… what were they? Dark elves? Came around…” Steve added. Clint sighed heavily and walked out of the room. “I think we should tell Thor. He is on Earth isn't he?” Steve asked. Tony looked up at Natasha, Vision and Wanda. Vision nodded. “Great. Well, get ready for the god of mischief.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers in the room were still churned up by the fact that they were going to call the god of mischief, Loki, for help. Tony frankly believed that he could do this on his own. He didn’t need Steve’s wise words or Natasha’s brilliant idea. He didn’t like the fact that Loki was coming to Earth in the first place. They were in this mess because of Loki. If he didn’t come to earth with that stupid scepter with that mind stone, none of this would have happened. The only good thing that came out of the whole New York situation, was that the Tesseract got locked away in the Asgardian vault. He didn’t trust Loki, but he trusted Thor. Thor was his friend. Tony believed him when he had said that Loki had changed. He didn’t know what caused this change in Loki, but if Thor could trust him, then so could Tony. But not Iron Man. Iron Man, on the other hand, didn’t believe a word Thor had said. He still thought that Loki was this douche who was going to betray them once again. There was a soft knock on his door but he didn’t look up. Steve walked in, “What are you doing?” he asked.

Tony kept his pencil onto the notebook and looked up. “Math.” he replied.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and sat down in front of him. He looked at his book, “Stark. I thought you said a break from the case.” Steve addressed.

Tony nodded, “Well, I was… taking a break… But then suddenly I had a mind but suddenly I had a mind battering ram.”

“So… you started doing… math?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged with an offended expression. “Only a Stark.” Steve sighed. Tony put his head down on a table. “Don’t worry. I don’t think Loki would b any trouble.”

“What? So you can read minds like the Kid now?” Tony scoffed.

“No. But this is literally the thought on everyone’s mind. Even mine.”

“I just,” Tony paused and got up. “I don’t understand how the god of ‘lies’ is going to cooperate with us.”

“Do you trust Thor?”

“Of course I trust him. I got nothing on Point Break.”

“Then we will have no problem in trusting his brother.”

“But you see, Steve, he is not just Thor’s brother. He was under the big guy’s mind control. There are bigger threats out there. Sure, our team is growing but how long will we last against that big army of aliens? Will we even give them a worthy fight? I mean, when Loki came around, he was just one guy. Imagine an army of people like him--”

“Tony. Calm down. Whatever is in store for the future, let it be in the future. How ‘bout we focus on the present and deal with the girl?”

Tony nodded. “When is Thor coming in?”

“He was with Jane. Apparently, she broke up with him a few days ago. He’s probably just scared that his brother will make fun of him when he finds out”

“Ooh. That’s cold. Even for that Jane. I mean, the guy came down from a different planet.”

Steve and Tony both chuckled. Tony directed him on how to tinker on his machines, but the thought still lingered in their minds.

*****************************************************************************************

Natasha paced around in front of Clint and Vision. She was worried about Wanda who had gone down there to talk to her ‘friend’. Clint tapped his foot anxiously and Rhodey poured his coffee in a distance. Slowly. The clock ticked in a distance and you could hear the city from outside. The small sounds grew louder in Vision’s head. “All of you!” he said, his voice slightly higher than usual. “Could you please, for one moment, be still?” he asked, his voice now soft. He had transformed into his human form, the stone hidden away. Natasha glared at him and sat down. They would here any minute now. Natasha was somewhat regretting her idea. Clint was against it completely. Tony and Steve walked into the tensed room, “Where’s Wanda?” Steve asked.

“She’s with Ms. Carmen.” Nat replied. Steve nodded and sat down.   
“You let her go down there alone?” Tony asked, somewhat scared for Wanda.

“The cell is closed. She can’t go inside. The girl is still strapped to the chair.” Nat paused, “Tony, she’s been tied up for two days. She needs food and water. Otherwise…”

“She isn’t any less snarky, even if she doesn’t have food.” Tony said, placing his tab on the table.

“A little hypocritical coming from you, Stark.” Steve addressed. There was hot moment of silence as Tony gave everyone a look.

Suddenly his tab starting beeping. He picked it up, “The einstein bridge readings are high. They’re here.” Tony rushed out of the room to the backyard of the building. Surely, there was a engravings in the grass. The rest of the Avengers in the room followed close behind. There was shadow created by the blinding light.

“Hello, my earthly friends!” Thor boomed as he saw the people in front of him.

Steve walked over to him and shook his hand, “How ya been, Thor?” he asked.

“Very… well indeed!” Thor replied, somewhat saying the words to himself.

“Nice to have you back, Point Break.” Tony said.

“Ah! Man of Iron! Good to see you too!” Thor replied. His laugh was genuine and made everyone smile.

“Hey, could we get inside and then do all the catching up?” Natasha interrupted with a slight smile.

“Lady Natasha…” Thor said, taking a quick bow. She nodded at him.

Behind him, stood a tall, lean man. HIs raven black locks, slicked back into a half bun. His hands were clasped behind his back, “Hello.” he said, in smooth, husky voice. Natasha held her breath. She knew, after seeing his cheeky smile, that this was probably a big mistake. In that moment, she thought about sending him right back.

She cleared her throat, “Yes. Well, I show you all to the tower, then.” she remarked at Tony. He let out a sigh and nodded. The god of mischief just smiled cheekily and followed them into the building.

*****************************************************************************************

** Gia’s POV: **

Wanda released me while she was down there. The cell restricted her from coming in, but it couldn’t restrict her powers. I was scared to use mine, and she knew that. She slipped me some food and water through some kind of mechanism. I'm shaking. If I'd stayed up all night it would have made no difference to my exhaustion. I didn't sleep a wink. My brain is constantly searching for any sign that everything’s alright. My stomach shifts uneasily and I notice that the hands that I am hugging myself with are pinching into my skin. I release my hands but then I can't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasp and unclasp each other as if in constant need of touch and reassurance. Wanda is still outside my cell, watching me. “Go away, Wanda.” I told her. I couldn’t watch her. SHe showed me pity and I hated it.

“I’m not leaving you. Not this time.” She said, shaking her head.

I chuckled huskily, “Too late. You went away from me a long time ago.”

Suddenly, there was a sound. It sounded like my cell was opening but it was the door behind Wanda. She stood up, her eyes wide. A tall, lean man with slicked, raven hair came into my view. His hands were clasped behind his back. I stood up, shakily. I looked at the man who had a cheeky smile on his face. Wanda was still staring. “Hello.” he said. His voice was smooth and dark.

Wanda stepped out of her trance, “Hello” she replied. “I think you already know what to do, so I’ll leave you to it.” she added. He nodded. She looked over to me, “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” I spat back. She sighed disappointedly and left. The man came closer to my cell. He eyed me top to bottom. I raised my eyebrow.

“Hello, Gia.” he said. “Why do you stare?” he asked. I raised my eyebrow again and shrugged. He chuckled, “Well I am--”

“I know. Who you are.” I quickly interrupted. He raised his head and smirked slightly. “Loki. God of Mischief and Lies.” I paused. “Attacker of New York.” I added in. His smile vanished slightly but not all of it.

He walked over to the side of the cell, “Good. Now that we are finished with the introductions… I believe that you would help me.”

I gave him a dark chuckle, “And why would I do that?”

“It’s for your own betterment. You would find it rather relieving.”

“I’m not going to help you. I’m not going to help your little bearded friend upstairs. And I definitely don’t need any help from you.” I hissed.

“Ooh. You’re hostility is honestly unnecessary. I do not even understand what I have done to make you so… angry.”

“Angry? I’m not angry. I’m infuriated. I have been infuriated for the past fifteen years of my life.” I stepped closer to the glass of the cell. I slammed my fist against the glass. His smirk had vanished completely. “Everything happened because of you. You brought that stone to this planet. If you would’ve never come here, everything would be fine. You’re the reason behind all the lives lost. In the battle and after it.” I finished. My breath was uneven and heavy. Rage filled my veins. I instantly remembered everyone and everything I had lost in my life. And it was all because of him. I hated him.

He laughed. That jerk, laughed. “Now I understand why my brother thought so little of me. I sounded… villainous.”

“Is this all a joke to you?” I hissed.

The cell door opened, and Loki stepped in. “No, Lady Gia. I need you to understand that I am here to help you. If you help me, I will help you.” he paused and dropped his head. “You say the people upstairs are my friends. But,” he paused and exposed his wrists. There was beeping piece of electronic on him. “They block my powers. They still don’t trust me. Now, I know you don’t either. But the faster we get this done, you and me both get to go home.” he finished with a cheeky smile.

I smeared, “They made a big mistake letting you in.” I said as I quickly stepped behind him. A violet glow emitted my hands and my eyes glowed a bright mauve. His green eyes glowed a bright violet as well. I smiled as I realized that I was controlling his mind.

All of a sudden, Loki snapped out of his stupor, bending my arm behind my back. I let out a hiss in pain. “I’m a god, you dull creature. You are all of you beneath me. My mind cannot tampered with petty mortal.” he hissed in my ear. I whisked my arm away and glared at him. He smirked, “You,” he pointed at me, “made a big mistake.” he put on one of the beeping devices on me. “Now I get to control you.” he smiled. I shrieked as a painful electric shock went up my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

** Loki’s POV **

I don’t quite know how or when my brother came up to me, to ask about helping the avengers. I was sitting quietly in my chambers, reading a book mother had left me. I haven't gotten over mourning for her just yet. I cannot center my attention to anything I do. Odin didn’t even want me on Asgard. He thinks I ‘ve been trying to manipulate his mind. Even though that may be true, it is only a distraction for myself. Besides, the fact that Thor doesn’t want the throne and Odin won't give it to me; I decided to take things into my own hands. I started reading the advanced spell books mother had left behind. I was reading one of those when I heard a soft knock on my doors. “Do you have a minute, brother?” It was Thor.

I looked up and kept my book aside, “Yes, come in.” I kept my tone as polite and as formal as possible. We haven't talked since the incident with Malekeith and Jane. I had heard the news from Heimdall, that his mortal had broken his heart. _Petty little creatures._ I had thought to myself. Thor seemed well. I told him so.

He chuckled, “Well good to know that you still care, brother.” he replied.

I smirked, “Well I did save you from a power hungry dark elf, did I not?”

“I believe that was a repayment.” Thor stated, putting mjolnir down by my side.

“How so?” I asked. I kept eyeing the hammer. I hated that thing. It was ugly.

“Brother, I have need of your help one more time.” Thor said, picking up one of the books mother gave me. “It is not easy, and I do not think you will like it.”

I stood up, “Then what makes you think I will do it?” I asked. I took the book from his hands and placed it down on the desk. He gave me an understanding look.

“A chance. To make everything right with the Avengers of Earth. To be allied with their forces.”

“Why do they need my help? Can’t one of their peculiar contraptions, do the job for them?”

“Their contraptions only hold, Brother.” He paused and shook his head. “They need someone whose mind has been manipulated.” he blurted out quickly.

My eyes widened, “Thor. I do not wish to slip into that void again. It took me months of isolation to get out of it. Mother died, because of it. How can you even think that I will let myself do such a thing ever again?”

“Brother. I understand your feelings. But this isn’t the dark titan or Dormammu. This is a mortal. She’s like the witch we have on Midgard. Her powers are stronger. No one dares to go near her.”

“Then why in the nine realms do you need me? I will do you no good.”

“Yes. You will. As Banner has said, your mind has already been tampered with. You’re Asgardian strength will overrule the girl’s powers. They would be weak in front of you.”

“So you need me to do what?”

“Find out why she’s there. Convince her to join the Avengers. Determine why her powers are stronger than the Scarlet Witch. Locations, names…”

“You want an Asgardian to go down to Midgard for petty names and locations?”

“She has killed, Brother. When you killed, you were under mind control. She was not. She did it to fend her own free will.”

I nodded. I couldn’t grasp the fact that the Avengers, the very people who defeated me, needed my help. I told Thor that I would come with him. But I placed a wager, “If I do my job and get the information from the girl, you will let me stay on Midgard for a while.” Thor didn’t ask why. He simply nodded. I put on my armor and we went to the All father. I did not speak in his presence but Thor condoned him into thinking that I was helping by my own good nature. It wasn’t entirely true. I had reasons behind helping the Avengers. We made our way to the bifrost. We bid Heimdall goodbye and within minutes. We were there. On Midgard.

*****************************************************************************************

I stood behind Thor, waiting for him to complete his introductions. I recognised one man instantly. Tony Stark. I smirked as I was reminded of my... bad days. They were all dressed in casual clothing of Midgard. _How uncivilized._ I thought. I looked around and there were a few more recognizable faces. The captain, man out of time. The lady in the black suit. ‘Agent’ they called her. The man who carried a bow and arrow into a battle with the chitauri. I didn’t see the beast or his carrier. I sighed in relief. I did not want another encounter with him. The first time was quite enough to break me out of my mind control. I smirked at that thought. Just then, the lady’s attention shifted to me. I could see her holding her breath in. Stark had his eyes wide open. “Hello.” I greeted them. I didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot this time. They didn't say anything to me. The lady led us into the tall building I had once destroyed. I didn’t like these memories. Reminded me of him. But I was here to turn over a new leaf. I was going to do as mother had said. For her. The ‘elevator’ made a scrumptious noise as it opened to a massive open ‘living room’. I saw a few new faces. There was a tall, handsome man with blonde hair. He struck out to me. I didn’t know why. My gaze didn’t leave him as we made into the quite beautiful chambers.

“So. Nice… to see you again, reindeer games.” Stark finally spoke. He looked at me, still wide eyed.

I smiled and nodded, “As it is to you, Stark.” I said simply.

“What? No snarky comment this time around?” he asked. “Changed, have you?” he asked in a fake accent, imitating mine. I laughed. I gazed towards the man with the blond hair again. I think, Stark noticed this. “What? Think he’s pretty or something?”

“He definitely is, but that’s not quite what I was thinking.” I replied in a haste. “Have I met you before?” I asked.

The man chuckled and came forward, “No,” he had an accent quite like mine. “I was created after the events of New York. But I can guess why you feel like you know me.”

“And why is that?”

“My name is Vision. I’m the embodiment of Mr. Stark’s AI Jarvis,” he started to explain.

“Former AI.” Someone said. I got rattled and looked around.

“Don’t worry it’s just Friday. She’ll help you with anything you need.” Stark chimed in.

“Yes. Former AI. But I have the mind stone embedded inside of me. That’s what gives me humanly powers.” Vision said.

I took slow steps towards him, “You are not human?” I asked

“No. I’m a--”

“He’s a toaster.” The man with the bow interrupted. He laughed at his own joke.

“I’m a bionic personnel. I have human tissue but it’s man made.” he explained. I was so blown away. These petty creatures created one of them without the usual reproduction. Wow.

“Anyway…” The lady in the black suit said. “Do you know the reason you’re here for?” she asked. I nodded.

“Good. Let me get you prepped on what you need to know about her.” she led me into an office like room. There were numerous amounts of illusions, or what the humans call, ‘holograms.’ She told me to look at the screen carefully. I learned that her name was Natasha Romanoff. I had talked to these people before but I hardly remember anything because of the mind control. The screen flickered. It was tainted with a picture. I assumed it was the woman I was assigned to. Her name is Gia Carmen. She is 24 years old. She has no ties with Avengers or SHIELD. She has been experimented on by HYDRA, a faculty looking for global domination. She has killed numerous amounts of people including their sources to weapons dealer. I listened to her information very carefully. There was a lot of research put into this. “Why is she so important? There are so many humans out there on Midgard who have killed more than a thousand of their own. Why not go after them?” I asked.

“Those people are being handled by people. They are under constant surveillance but this… This is our job. Extraterrestrial beings that want to come to Earth and turn it into a havoc. I work on both teams. People like her need to be contained.” Natasha replied. She came closer to me, “While we’re on the topic,” she paused and put a beeping contraption on me. I suddenly felt a drain in my powers. I looked at her in rage. “We can’t let you have your full powers. It’s ordered by our superiors.”

“So you still don’t trust me? Then why bring me here? Why not leave me in my state on Asgard?” My words were dripping with anger and loathing.

She shook her head, “We do trust you. But not because we have to. Because Thor does. Thor is a part of this team and if he trusts you then so do we.”

“Then why do you compel my magic with such pathetic contraptions?” I realized I was being snarky.

“It’s only precautions. Don’t take to heart. But just know that we have stopped you once. We won’t hesitate to stop you again. Am I clear?” In that moment, I was kind of afraid of this Natasha Romanoff. I nodded. She smiled. She looked pretty in that moment and my fear was gone. _Women._ I shuddered to myself. She led me to another elevator. Once it opened, I stepped out while she stood back, “I’m not going in there with you. Do what you need to. Ask her about the things I told you. And while you’re at it, tell Wanda to come upstairs if she doesn’t leave after she sees you.” she instructed. I gave her small salute and went in.

I stopped in my tracks.

  
  
It was the same cell they had held me in. The woman looked weak to me. She had bruises from the straps that held her back. She kept spitting vile words at who I came to know, was Wanda. _Everything will be fine. Let’s get to work._ Gia stood in cell, glaring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

He stayed back for a while. I guess he wanted some kind of answer out of me, which I obviously wasn’t going to just give him. But now I couldn’t use my powers even if I wanted to. I sat in the chair he had pulled up in front of him. He took another chair, faced it backwards and sat down, with his hands resting on the headrest. My rageful glare didn’t leave his gaze. He was still smiling, which ticked me off even more. He looked around the cell and tapped the chair. It was like my glare didn’t even bother him. I wanted to scream and throw things at him. After a while he started whistling a tune. It was a calming tune but it pissed me off. “Shut up! Just go away!” I yelled. He laughed. “Why the hell do you keep laughing? Are you okay?”

“It's quite amusing to see you bicker with yourself. You want to me stop? Answer the questions I’m asking you.” Loki said. I could feel rage overtake my thinking process. I stared at him waiting for the bed in the cell to crash into him. It didn’t happen. “I already told you that this thing,” he pointed to his own device, “blocks our powers. You’re being extremely strenuous.” he added.

I nodded aggressively, “Your words. Hurt my head.” I said, trying to insult him. I moved to see that my hands were chained to the chair. I rolled my eyes, “Why the chains?/ You already have my powers.”

“Correction. I do not have your powers, I have compelled them. Furthermore, I’m terribly sorry that my advanced palaver has chafed your lowlife brain.” he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, “Did you just call me dumb?”

“Did I stutter?”

I chuckled and nodded, “You’re going to regret that, you alien.”

“I’m not an alien. I’m a god. I’ve outlived everyone in this building and probably more powerful than everyone here. Need I remind you that it took six of your avengers to defeat me?”

“I don’t care. I know for a fact that I can defeat you. Just give me back my powers, and I’ll show you.”

He chuckled, “Smart earthling. But no. You cannot get your powers back and you can never. Defeat me.” He said as he waved his hand over his device. A small sting of electricity went up my spine. I glared at him one more time and he laughed. I raised my eyebrows and turned away from him. He sat down and started telling me about his ‘glory days’ I didn’t believe for one second that he thought those were his glory days. I bet he hated them. Trying to rule over a planet and killing people. No one like that. I hated it for a long time. I wasn’t meant to kill. I’m positive. I had a family. I guess he saw the saddened expression on my face because he stopped talking. He rolled his eyes, “What’s wrong? Are you … hungry? Do you need sustenance?” he scoffed.

“I don’t need anything from you.” I spat back.

“Very well then.” He paused. I watched him dip his chair back and forth. He looked at me for a long time. It was like he was trying to read me. I stole glances from him as he tried to inspect me. Finally his eye gleamed. I figured he realized something or came up with something. “You don’t want to go out there, do you?” he asked. My eyes wide, I stared back at him. “You’re afraid the people who are hunting you will find you. Right?” I didn’t answer. My eyes were still wide. He tapped on the chair as if he had just broken a case. “You find safe shelter in this captivity. You are hurt, somewhere.” He kneeled in front of me, “May we find out where?” he asked. His hands threadily wavered over me to me. I flinched and struggled against the chains. I suddenly felt like I was back at Strucker’s lab. His hand went up to my head and he placed it there. I closed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn’t see anything.

*****************************************************************************************

** Loki’s POV **

She seemed so afraid. She was shaking. I almost felt bad for her. Her eyes showed complete fear. As I touched her head, her hazel brown eyes glowed a bright violet. Her breathing was heavy and labored. I placed my hand on her head as lightly as I could.

Her mind was surrounded by walls. Grey, dark, depressing walls. I looked around but I couldn’t see anything. I heard a few sounds though. I walked further down the blank surroundings. I saw a beaten down door in a distance. I walked quickly towards it and opened it. There was a small girl with a soft toy in her hands. She looked up at me; but it couldn’t possibly have been me. I turned around and there stood a tall, blonde man. He kneeled in front of the girl, “Mommy?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

He dropped his head, “She is in a better place, now. Your father too.” he answered.

  
“Why these… belts?” she asked. “They will help you.” he answered. The girl looked afraid, but the man made her comfortable. I watched every step carefully. I was in her memories I assumed. I followed down with the gurney she was being carried on. They took her in and I couldn’t watch them cut her open. I heard her screaming through some memories. They put her through pain and disdain. I stepped out breathing heavily. I don’t know which memory I had stumbled upon, but this girl was rather older. An adolescent of sorts. She sat inside an isolated cell, reading a book. I stepped closer towards her but the memory changed quickly. She was being hauled to another aciurgy to which she fell unconscious. The memory shifted and I saw her holding the man’s arms and nodding. “Is everything okay?” the man asked  
“Everything looks… purple… violet like.” she replied in a haste.   
The man looked surprised. He widened his eyes and turned to look at the man who was giving her the pain, “You did it didn’t you? When I told you not to.” he snapped.  
“It makes her stronger.” the cruel man said  
“Stronger? Than who? Than what? She was already strong.”  
“It makes her the strongest telekinetic in the whole program. In fact, she has become stronger than Wanda Maximoff. She can create energy in large amount than just syphoning it from inanimate objects.” he explained. The blonde man took her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.   
“No. I won’t let you experiment on her, anymore. Not her. Not, anyone.” he spat.   
Strucker, the man’s name as I came to know, raised his eyebrows. “Kill him.”  
“What?” she croaked.   
“Kill him, Agent.” The new agent raised his gun.  
“No, let him be. PLEASE NO!” the girl screamed. Guards rushed towards her and held her back. She grunted against them.   
“Be calm, Little one.” the blonde man said, with tears in his eyes. The girl was crying and begging for his life.  
There was a loud gunshot echoing the room. She screamed as she let go of her power. Violet energy was everywhere. The ground started shaking as she took her steps widely towards the now dead man. Her veins reacted in a different way to the ejected power. They turned a bright violet and her eyes glowed the same color. She turned around, angry. Rage filled her mind. There were guards coming her way but she looked at them, her violet eyes glowing prominent. She stood up. The guards made choking noises. She tilted her head and I realized that the guards were killed. When some other agents came towards her with guns. She raised her hands and blasted them with an energy bolt. He smirked. “You killed him.” she said, looking towards Strucker. He could see the anger within her. “Yes. I did, Gia.” he replied. The last thing I saaw was her charging towards him and getting knocked out.

I came out of her memories, panting. She had her head bowed to the ground. Her deep, dark brown locks of hair covering her face. She looked up. Her eyes were filled with rage. “Why did you make me watch that?” she whispered. I stood up, my eyes wide. “I’ve spent YEARS trying to forget the memory, WHY?” she yelled. I took a few steps back. Her eyes were glowing a bright violet. “Get out.” she commanded. I tried to neglect her given command, “GET. OUT!” she yelled. “I’m not helping you. Not after this.” she paused, “I hate you.” she whispered as I got out of the cell.

While I went upstairs, I thought about the things I saw. No wonder she hated me. I made her remember the things she had tried to forget. I know what that feels like. I have tried to forget the years of pain given to me. But the thing is, you can’t just forget these things. She doesn’t understand that. She had learnt to live above those memories but not forget them. Otherwise, I would’ve never been able to see them. I knew I needed to see more if I was going to get any sort of answers out of her. I needed to find a way to get close to her. And I had just the idea. An evil one, some might say. But hey. I am the god of mischief.


	7. Chapter 7

** Loki’s POV **

I had left her there for days. I hadn’t seen her in days and neither did I want to. No matter what the avengers told me, I would not go down to her cell. I sat in my chair and listened to all of them yelling at me. Midgardian clothes made it even more easier to fall asleep in that chair. Stark was exasperated that I didn’t get kind of useful information. I had not told them what I saw in Ms. Carmen’s mind. And that was only her childhood. I couldn’t get to her adult life. “It’s been five days! Someone needs to find out where Klaue is!” Stark raved. Lady Natasha had not said a thing. “Loki! Come on, man! Do you know anything that could help us? I mean we know you did something when you put your hand on her head. I mean--”

“By norns, do you ever stop talking?” I hissed. I stood up, towering above him. I sighed, “Yes. I went into the girl’s mind. She was harmed. I has seen death. She has lost everything. She wants revenge.” I explained.

“What kind of revenge? Because as far as we know, Strucker is MIA.” Barton chimed in. “That is… If she knows where he is.”

“She doesn’t. In fact, she doesn’t want to leave the one thing she’s afraid of. She wants to remain captive because she fears that the… Hitman… will find her and kill her for running away.” I paused, “She’s… scared.” Everyone gave me peculiar looks. I knew I was siding with the prisoner but I was in her place once. I know how she must be feeling. It’s quite frightening. All of a sudden there was a beeping red light on one of the screens around us. Lady Natasha went close and did… something. It will take me some time to understand the ways of these Midgardian contraptions.

She turned around, “He’s dead. Klaue is dead.” She said in monotonous resonance. Everyone in the room gave her a questioning look, “Apparently, Wakandan forces tried to take him in for stealing their vibranium. The king was supposed to imprison him until we figured out where all the other Vibranium went, but… he was killed. We have no tabs about the situation in Wakanda now.” she finished.

“So… What about the girl now? I mean he was your pursuit and the problem has been dealt with.” I said, my hands clasped behind my back. It wasn’t that I was worried for her, but I saw a lot of similarities between me and her.

Lady Natasha shrugged. “Maybe, we could let her go.” Barton said. I glared at him. He wanted to send back out there after everything I had told him. I know why he rejects every opinion I have, but I couldn’t help it at that time.

“What about her joining the Avengers. Wasn’t she supposed to be the other witch. A stronger one?” I asked quickly.

“Do you not want her to leave?” Stark asked; a smirk prominent on his face.

I rolled my eyes, “She’s a petty mortal. I couldn’t care less if she lives or dies. For all I care, I want to be done here so I can go be by myself.” I hissed

“Whoa. Okay. Forget i said anything. But reindeer games may be right. Maybe Wanda can train her.”

“Tony. We still don’t know who the Hitman is and why he made her kill all those people. He knows about Strucker being alive so there is a good chance that she’s HYDRA and she has been sent here to infiltrate the team and SHIELD. We can’t trust her.” Lady Natasha argued.

“I mean… we trusted Wanda when she was trying to kill us when she first sided with Ultron until Clint recruited her to the team.” Stark stated. Wow. I didn’t know that. He paused and looked at me, “We’ve been trying to trust him.”

They all stared at me. I rolled my eyes, “That’s fair, I guess.” i said, walking away.

“Hey… Words I can actually understand…” Stark cooed. They laughed. I granted them a smirk. We all walked out to the living room and Stark went straight to the scullery to make his energy drink he calls, ‘coffee’. Surprisingly, he asked me if I wanted some but Thor chimed in and said yes. Thor loves that ‘stuff’. I sat down in the ‘sofa’ and practically sunk in. That was my new favorite place in the whole nine realms. After a while the beast’s reliquary came into the room. He held his gaze and I smiled. He kept looking at me as he made his way towards the dining room. “Hello Bruce.” I greeted.

He nodded, “Heyy… Loki. So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. Where are you at these days?”

“It varies from moment to moment.” I answered. His reaction was worth watching. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me for a while. They had been nice enough to give me my chambers. I took my food and went there as all of the other Avengers sat in the living room, watching what they called a television. I wondered how they had so much time on their hands. While I was going to my room, I saw the Scarlet Witch making her way upstairs from what I assumed to be Ms. Carmen’s cell. She spent a lot of time there. “Don’t you need sustenance?” I asked.

Her eyes wandered as though I had asked an offensive question. “Uh- No. I’m taking some food down to Gia’s cell. She must be hungry. She doesn’t say it out loud.”

“I don’t mean to intrude,but may I accompany you to Ms. Carmen’s cell?” I asked. I felt stupid for asking but I felt the need to see her. I knew that going down there again was going to be wrong because I showed her her worst memories. I put my food down in my chambers quickly and waited for Wanda at the elevator. The food she brought with her was hot and steamy. We both went down and I saw Vision in the room as well. I could see the girl inside the cell rolling her eyes as she saw me. I shrugged at her reaction because it wasn’t the first time I had seen. She looked better than the first day I had seen her. Her bruises were gone. I wish I could take these Midgardian clothes off and slip into my armor as I talked to her. “Long time no see, Ms. Carmen.” I said after a long while of silence.

“Listen. I don’t know if I made it clear or not, but I don’t want to talk to you.” she spat.

“Fine. But let me ask you this. If we let you go, will you promise never to kill? Will you promise to hide your powers and never use them for any sort of gain?” I asked.

She blinked, giving it a thought. Her arms were crossed, “I- I- I never said you should let me go. I still haven’t told you who the Hitman is. Where Klaue is--”

“Klaue is dead. We don’t need you anymore. The Hitman has gone underground after your disappearance and no transactions of deadly weapons have been made. We can let you go.”

“No- NO! You don’t understand. You can’t let me go. I’ve killed people. Innocent people. You won't let me leave. You have to put me in prison. A secure prison--”

“Gia,” Wanda said softly. She stepped closer to the glass, “Why do not want to be free?”

“Don’t you understand? They’ll kill me if they find me again! Wanda… I know I’ve been vile to you and Vision but,” she paused and dropped her head. _Here it comes._ I thought as I smirked. “I need your help.”

“Why?” I quickly chimed in. I needed to know. That was why I was here. I couldn’t possibly have an ulterior motive.

“I’m not even talking to you! Stay out of it! Go--”

“Oh shut up! Do you want our help or not? I’m going to let you go if you don’t tell me why.”

Her eyes were glossed over now, “I ran away. Strucker and his men have been trying to find me for the past five years. I got on a waste ship and ended up in New York three years ago but the Hitman’s men found me. They made me kill a lot of people. They said if I didn’t they would give me over to their executioner. Wanda, I know I put up a strong front but I’m scared.” she paused. Wanda entered the cell quickly. “I’m scared of death. I did everything they wanted but they still want to kill me. How is that fair?” she finished as Wanda wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her back tightly.

I sighed heavily, as I quickly turned around to go upstairs. I stood in the doorway, my hand rested upon the frame. I looked back at the two women in the cell. Wanda seemed to comfort her. I stopped there. I remembered everything Thanos had put me through. When he found me, he gave me shelter and sustenance. A place to live. When I refused to his maniacal plans, he threw me into a cell. I hated that rotten cell. I looked back at the woman and caught her gaze. She was much like me. Eerily close to my experiences.


	8. Chapter 8

** Gia’s POV **

I walked into the kitchen slowly to get something to eat or drink. I still wasn’t sure where everything was kept and it had only been a week. I learned soon enough that the Avengers work under a man called Fury, Head of SHIELD. I talked with him and he said he can’t just let me go for my crimes but since the team seemed to trust me, he trusted me as well. He’s got his ‘eye’ on me. I still hadn’t started my training or going on missions. I wondered if they were going to give me my powers back since that’s the reason why they wanted me in the team in the first place. I was alright with not having my powers. It’s not like I relied on them to do my day-to-day activities. Although, I do wish I could chuck a knife at ‘reindeer games’ every once in a while. He hadn’t bothered me after our little ‘encounter’ that other night, but he always came in to pass a snarky, unnecessary comment. I had asked Nat if I could train with her instead of him, and she said okay. I loved her getting me out that… situation. He was still asked to stay with the team by Fury so they could execute their said, ‘plans’. I didn’t know what they were talking about but I guessed that Loki didn't either. I was starting my training today. Steve told me that training with Natasha was really hard. She will make you ‘run laps on the wall’ he had told me. Sam said he wouldn’t even try training with the woman. Wanda said she was fine, and the men were just being weak. I looked for the coffee but found some pop-tarts. I shrugged as I shoved a few in my face. “Fair Morning! Isn’t it?” I heard Thor booming. I turned around, my face full of pop-tarts. His smile vanished as he made his way towards me, “Are those my Midgardian treats?”

I gave him a questioning look, “I’m sorry?” I said with my mouth full.

He smiled, “It’s alright. DAY OF FRIGG!!” he yelled, looking up at the ceiling. I wondered if he really thought that Friday lived above him.

“Mr. Thor, it’s Friday. And what can I help you with?” The AI replied. I had flinched a couple of times when Friday had answered before. Thor asked for some more pop-tarts and I felt bad for taking his. But he just laughed and led me to the living room. He asked if I could make coffee and I readily said yes. I went to the kitchen to make some good coffee with milk in it, cause why not. I was just making it when I heard cabinet doors slam behind me. I flinched and turned around to see Loki slamming the doors. “Do you… need something?”

“Bothers you how?” he scoffed. Oh my go- There was a knife right next to me and if I could just-- No. Never mind. He’s not worth it. Ass hole

“I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you’re slamming doors and probably breaking things. That bothers me.” I replied. His eyes widened.

“Brother! Stop bickering with Lady Gia! She’s making me some coffee.” Thor yelled from the couch.

“I do not have time for petty bickering with a silly mortal anyways.” Loki scoffed.

“Yeah. He has to go back to his sulking and crying in his room.” I added. Thor laughed as Loki glared at me. “Yeah. I replied in a snarky comment. Don’t look at me like that.”

He smirked, “Can I call you Gia?” he asked. I knew there was an ulterior motive.

“Why? Want to get friendly all of a sudden, Prince Loki?”

“No. I just can’t give you the respectful title of ‘Lady’ when you keep acting like a silly little Midgardian girl. You do not care what anyone is going through and can never read the situation. You’re nothing like a lady.” He raised his eyebrows, taking his tea from behind me. I followed him with my gaze as he went back to his room.

I gave Thor his coffee, “What’s his problem? Why is he like this?” I asked, agitated with Loki’s constant taunting.

Thor sighed, “I don’t know why he bickers, but if I may suggest, do not tamper with his sulking. He mourns for our mother.”

I realized I made a mistake and sat down next to Thor, “What happened? ...With your mother?”

“When the dark elves attacked Asgard, our mother was killed by Kurse. He takes the blame over his head because he said something to him when he was escaping which led him into the castle. He thinks our mother died because of him” Thor finished. I listened to him carefully. “He thinks that he’s going to slip under mind control again and hurt someone he cares about. So he just… omits making close companions.”

“I don’t know what to… say” I looked at Thor for a suggestion but he didn’t have one. I knew I needed to talk to Loki. Maybe… Apologize. I didn’t like the thought of it but I know how it felt when I was taken away from my parents.

I went down to train with Natasha a while after. The men were right. She is a hard. I couldn’t use my powers and she was teaching me how fight hand to hand combat. I knew I could never be as good as her but I still wanted to try. She showed me a few punches here and there. I knew how to fight, but I learnt it from the streets. I threw a punch towards her and she clasped it with her hand. Her other hand was clasped behind her back. She gave me a punch in the stomach and I went for her hair. She slapped my hand away, “Don’t touch the hair.” I nodded, “But in a real fight, always go for the long hair.” she winked. She taught me kicks but since I didn’t have my powers to lift me off the ground, I kept falling. She made me run laps because of it. After the first ten I started gasping for air. I fell on the mat gasping for air, “Come on, Gia! Five more laps!” she said. I laughed as I lay on the mat, heaving.

“Can we please be done? I can’t run on the walls anymore.” I asked, my breath heavy.

She shook her head, “Fine.” she sat down. I got up and sat in front of her. “So. Is Wanda training you with your powers?”

“I don’t know about that yet. I don’t think I want my powers to be back. I don’t think they’re going to give me my powers back, this early. Remember? Fury has his eye on me.” I replied laughing.

“I’m his other eye. He has a third eye but we’re yet to confirm that with the illuminati just yet. We asked Tony to find out about it but---”

“Wait. Tony is in the freaking Illuminati?” I asked, slurping on my water.

“Uhh Yeah. I thought it must’ve come up by now.”

“It really hasn’t. How could you even know? Isn’t that supposed to be super-secret or something?”

“It is. But I’m like a super spy. And I know all their passwords. Tony thinks he can hide stuff from me but he’s totally wrong.” she paused. “So… Could you control Loki’s mind that time he was in your cell?”

I raised my eyebrow. I figured this is what she wanted to ask me in the first place. She knew that I knew. I smiled, “No. Instead, he slipped the freaking bracelet on me.”

“So… Doesn’t that make you angry? I mean… Your powers are so strong.”

“They are but, I don’t think I’m that mad at him anymore. He seems to be going through a lot. I know how it feels.”

“Wow. Why the sudden change of heart, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Everything was still so formal. “I just… I talked to Thor. He told me about their mother.”

“Maybe you could talk to the guy. You two are really similar, if you haven’t noticed yet.”

I nodded. I went upstairs and took a shower. I kept thinking about what Nat had said, about Loki. I didn’t think about what Thor had said until Natasha pointed out the fact that everyone has different sides to the story. Maybe I just had to understand Loki’s. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I took my copy of the ‘Little Women’ and headed out my room. I went towards his room. I stood at the door and sighed. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I knocked on the door and it was slightly open anyways. “Hey…” I said. He was sitting on his desk, reading a book.

He rolled his eyes, “Here to make another comment… GIA…” he said, scornfully.

“I have a book for you, actually. The one you said you wouldn’t read? It’s a peace offering.”

“So, if I don't read it, will our… situation stay just as tense?” He clenched his jaw, “Don’t lie to the god of lies. It makes my nose hurt.”

“Fine.” I paused and stepped inside a little bit. “No-” he was making this so hard. I just wanted to leave. “I’m not here to make any comments. Or make a peace offering. I was just wondering if we could… talk.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Thor told me about your mother. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Look. I don’t want your sympathy. I definitely don’t want you spurious sympathy.” he said, reverting his gaze from mine.

I entered slowly, “It's not spurious. I promise. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for making fun of you when I didn’t know what was going on. I- uh- shouldn’t have done that. I know how it feels.”

He chuckled, “What? When people make fun of you?”

“No… I know how it feels when you’re ripped away from your parents.” I corrected. I bit my lip, “When I saw you first, I hated you. I didn’t know that you were under mind control when you brought the mind stone to earth.” He turned his chair around to face me. I sat down on the edge of his bed, “I never wanted these powers. These powers have done nothing but… kill. I’m scared of death. I know I’m weak for saying that but I really am scared. I always have been. So whenever I was around you, I considered you the culprit behind all of this. If you never came to earth with that stone, I would never have my powers. I would still be with my parents. I would’ve had a perfect life that I read in the books.” I realized I was talking too much about myself. I didn't know why I was opening up to him now. Why was I even trying to make him understand my situation? I sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t read your situation. I didn’t know you were mourning.” With that, I stood up and went towards the door.

“Wait.” I heard him say. He sighed, “I apologize for my behavior as well. I shouldn’t have underestimated you pain. The fact is, I see a lot of similarities between me and you.” he said. “I don’t want… any of you to suffer more pain because of me. I’ve done that enough.”

“I know I’ve been irrational because of my fear and anxiety but I really can’t help it. I’ve been put through hell my whole life. Whole entire life. Could you imagine not knowing what the sun looked like? I just… took that out on you. On Wanda. On Tony, Vision everyone. And I’m so sorry for that.”

He smiled slightly, “Maybe I could train you after all.”


	9. Chapter 9

** Gia’s POV **

I was sitting in my room, reading one of the books in Tony’s library. They were mostly mechanical and scientific, but I liked that kind of stuff. I didn’t know so many things until I opened one of HIS books. I was peacefully reading when I heard a knock on my door. It was Tony, leaning on the doorframe, “Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

I kept the book aside and stood up, “Yeah, Of course. What is it?” I asked

He shrugged, “Come with me.” I followed him out my door and he started going down to what I assumed to be the lab. He didn’t say anything until we got to the lab. He put in some kind of code and let me in. The lab was nice. It had a low ceiling when you first entered but then it differed for each room. From the corner of my eye I saw all the new Iron Man suits. They never failed to surprise or impress me. I looked around surprised. “So.” Tony said, breaking into my thoughts. “Do you know why you’re in here?”

I shrugged, “Am I supposed to? Did I do something wrong?” I asked, sort of flustered because I had no clue what was going on.

“Gia, as we’ve said before, your powers are important to the team. The hulk could smash all these people in a matter of minutes but now for the past year, it has been taking us days to smash ‘em.” He paused and gestured me to sit down. “Do you know how… your powers work?”

“I know that they involve telekinesis on a stronger level than Wanda. I can move larger and heavier things just by looking at them.”

“Right. But do you know why that is?” He asked. I shrugged and shook my head. He sighed, “Did you not know what they’re putting inside your body?”

My mind flashed to the events when Fortune died, “I don’t know what they put in me, but I know it was bad. Strucker’s main security and research PA deflected him when he found out what they had done to me. He died before he could tell me.” I was looking down, my voice croaked.

Tony nodded, “It’s bad, Gia. It shouldn’t be there. This is worse than what they did to Wanda. Do you know why your telekinetic power is surrounded by a violet glow?” I shook my head again. “There’s a chitauri core inside your heart.”

“W- What is th-that? What’s a chitauri core?”

“A chitauri core is an alien energy source. It came to earth with the Chitauri army that followed Loki here. I don’t know what surgeries they performed to make it work, but as far as I know. You should be…”

“Dead.” I finished for him. My heart was beating fast. “Tony… Am I dying?”

“No.” he replied. I sighed. He seemed like he wanted to add something but he didn’t. “After your powers were taken away from you, you told me to find a way to take away your powers forever. There is a way.” I smiled slightly. “But we can’t do it, because it will kill you.” I looked down in my lap again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I smiled, “At least you tried.” He gave me a half hearted smirk. “If I can’t get rid of my powers then I would like to help you in your missions. I want to do good. Help people,” I paused. “Instead of killing them.”

“Gia, I’ve told you before. You can go out there once you’re ready. Right now, Nat tells me you’re not.”

“But what about Wanda? She thinks I’m fine to go out on missions with you guys.”

“Wanda knows you the best, I know. But for the past two months that I’ve known you, trust me. Not right now.”

“Can I have my powers back? At least to train with them? Wanda said she would.”

He shook his head, “What if you hurt someone? Not intentionally, just while training.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“If I give you your powers back, reindeer games will ask for his.” he said. He sat down in front of me, “Don’t want him turning me into a frog.”

I chuckled, “Wait. He can do that?”

“Uh-- Yeah! Why do you think him and Thor don’t prank each other anymore?”

I laughed and Tony gave me his iconic, delighted smirk. I looked up at him, “Thank you, for everything. But I think, we can have our powers back now. Everyone including Loki is kind of warming up to me, I guess.”

“Oh you don’t have to guess. We are all warming up to you. Especially with Wanda telling us stories about your childhood.” He stood up, picking up his tab and walking over to his adorable bot. He tapped it, “I swear to god, if I see you with fire extinguisher again, I’m gonna be disabling you, and donating you RAM to the poor.” He threatened

“Tony,” I cooed, stroking the bot, “Don’t say hurtful things to poor DUM-E. He’s so cute~”

He rolled his eyes, “Okay, Ursula, you need to raise your standards in robots.” I furrowed my eyebrows, while his eyes widened at my reaction. “Do you not know who Ursula is?” I shook my head. He threw his hands up as if in defeat, “Friday! Tell everyone it’s going to be a spontaneous movie night! We’re watching Disney princess.” he ordered. I laughed at his choice of words.

“Sir, there is a message from Agent Barton and I quote: ‘UGH! Tony whyyy?’” Friday replied as I laughed loudly beside the very confused bot. Tony started laughing. We both laughed and talked about anything else but what we went down there for. He showed me his lab and the different Iron Man suits. He told me why he made the Iron Man suit and the new element he created. He was an impressive man indeed. He was extremely smart and talented. He told me how his girlfriend, Pepper, saw through his act of snarky, smart mouthed, billionaire to which I said, “I wish someone understood me like that.” That left him speechless. He actually made me my own pin to the lab, so I could come down there and tinker and maybe even learn some mechanics. He asked me if I wanted to go to school but I told him that it was probably too late for a twenty-four-year-old woman to join high school. He tried to tell me about adult school, but after all the things I had been through, I really didn’t want to chase the one dream I had through those rough times. He understood that we decided to go upstairs. “Hey Tony, why do you always carry that pad with you?”

“I don’t know. It just kinda feels nice to have everything at arm’s length.” he replied. I raised an eyebrow to which he rolled his eyes, “Fine. This has cameras to the kitchen and living room and stuff like that. Do you want to see the Hulk and Thor cook dinner for themselves at midnight, four years ago?” I agreed readily as the elevator dinged and we reached the living room. We started watching the footage where Thor cooked popcorn using hammer and then the Hulk gave him a watermelon. I was laughing too hard. So was Tony. I didn’t see the lean figure, leaning on the doorframe, judging us. Tony raised an eyebrow, “Hey Reindeer games.” he said. Loki rolled his eyes, “So. Do you want to see your brother being an idiot? I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Loki’s eyes gleamed with mischief as he sat down next to you. “By the norns. What are they trying to do?” he asked

“I think they’re trying to cook. Look the Hulk getting frustrated that the watermelon exploded!!” I said, the last words merging into my laughter. Loki chuckled at my state. Tony went ahead and showed me the footage where the Captain was struggling with day to day technology. We both laughed loudly while Loki passed dark chuckles here and there. We were there for a long time. Soon, we heard the Captain calling for our Iron man and Tony left with tab, in a haste. I was still laughing. “That was hilarious. I don’t think I’ve laughed like this in… years!” I paused, as I looked back at Loki. “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed like this before, actually.” I added in a whisper. I looked back up at him; his expression was changed to a more saddened one. “Why don’t you laugh out loud?”

He shrugged, “I just don’t think I can. I never have. My dark chuckles have passed fear more than deluded happiness.”

“Well, I would like to see some of your deluded happiness sometimes. Since, maybe, correct me if I’m wrong here, we’re kinda, sorta, becoming friends?”

He backed away a little bit; his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw flexed. He averted his gaze from mine, “Uh. No. We’re not… friends. You are an acquaintance, a co-worker. You don’t… mean anything to me. You _cannot_ mean anything to me…” he trailed off.

“Are you telling me this, or telling yourself?” I asked. His green eyes shifted to mine. I sighed, “Thor told me that you avoid making any friends or even showing any emotions to the people you love because you think that you would get them in trouble. But Loki,” I kept my hand on his, “Trust me when I say this. I have forgiven you. I don’t hold you accountable for anything that I have before. I know you understand my pain. And if it lets you sleep at night, then we’re not friends. But I would be happy, if we were.” I finished.

I gave him a smile. He cocked his head to the side. He sighed and got up from his chair. He didn’t say anything at that time but I knew he would come around. Everyone had. These past two months had been something I never expected in my life. These people were treating me like family. I heard footsteps and laughter coming into the room. I turned around to see Vision and Wanda happily strolling in for a snack. I smiled at her when she saw me. Vision said something to her, gave me a smile and walked away. “Everything alright?” she asked as she started making something.

I nodded. She raised her eyebrows at me, “I know,” I said. “It was just Loki. Tony, him and I were having a good time so I asked him about us being friends.”

“So what did he say?”

I shrugged, “I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal but… Everyone here is treating me like family. He helps me understand my powers and yet he doesn’t want to get close to anyone. He won’t talk to his own brother for that matter.”

She nodded and handed me a sand witch, “You have to give him time. The Avengers didn’t trust me even after the battle of Ultron. It took them numerous missions to trust me. Finally, when Cap said they could trust me, they did.”

“But that’s the thing, Wanda. They trust me because you told them that I was worthy enough for it. If you weren’t here, I would still be rotting in that cell.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “You really don’t know do you?” she asked

“Know what?”

“Gia, they wouldn’t take my word when I told them that you weren't dangerous. They didn’t believe me when I said that you were scared of your powers,” she came out of the kitchen and sat on one of the stools beside me, “They started trusting you because Loki told them that they could. He described the pain you had been through. Somehow he understands what we went through with Strucker.”

“But how is that possible?” My eyes widened, “Wanda, is it possible that he is still connected with the mind stone?”

“You know that’s not possible. It’s part of Vision now. He’s … kind of like the keeper of the stone. A pretty strong one too.” She paused as we both let out a chuckle. “He said that you killed those people not because you wanted to, but because you had to. The… Hitman was going to give you back to Strucker. He knows where he is. In fact, he is one of his men. I’m so glad we found you first.” she finished.

My eyes were wide, but I smiled. There was a long moment of silence between the two of us as we ate our sandwich. “Hey Wanda,” I asked. She hummed in response. “Have you ever thought about having a slumber party? Like the ones little girls have. We can have one. We’ll invite Natasha too.”

Her eyes gleamed, “That is a wonderful idea! We live in the same place anyway, why not enjoy it? I’ll ask Vision if he wants to join.”

“Wanda.” I chuckled, “I’ve read enough books to understand that boys or males cannot intrude on our girl or female time.” I said. She huffed. We both trotted towards Natasha's room. She opened it, “We were wondering if you wanted to join us in a slumber party…” Nat’s smirk was enough for a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

** Loki’s POV: **

I sat in my Midgardian chambers, alone, thinking about what the woman had said. I knew that what she said was not bitter, but I couldn’t believe the fact that she wanted to trust me. I knew I had been training her for the past two months, but that is not at all enough for her to trust me on such huge accounts. I thought about how she had told me about her past life between our training sessions. I didn’t tell her much about mine. I didn’t want to overwhelm her with the dangers of my secrets. I paced around in my room, looking for a good place to cast an illusion. It hadn’t been too long ago that Stark trusted me with my powers. At least, some of them. I walked towards the window, where the lights from city shone brightly in the night. “Mother…” I whispered, my eyes closed. I heard a shimmer of magic. I opened my eyes, filled with tears. My mother stood before me, illuminated by a malachite glow. Her eyes showed kindness and worry.

“What is it my boy?” she asked, her tone as calm and nurturing as possible.

“Mother, I have come upon a woman. She wants to trust me. She shows kindness and compassion like you. But,” I paused.

  
  


“But?” she asked. She moved closer to me, “My boy. You have known that not all people close to you are going to leave you. You need people like her to be around you.”

  
  


“Mother, I need you. You have always been by my side. You have always been the one to look out for me in times of need.”

“Loki,” I cherished her words. I longed for her to call my name. “I am only a figment of your imagination. Remember what I said? Cast enough illusions you forget what’s real. In this case, you are forgetting whose real.”

  
  


“It is my fault you are not here, with me today. If I get close to her, even as an acquaintance, I will harm her.”

“You have to stop believing the lies you created yourself, my god of lies.” she chuckled, “Thor is still there with you.”

“Thor is an exception.” I looked away. “It is not a lie. The only reason you did not live out all your days is because I- I h-helped Kurse,” I paused. My voice was croaking too much. I looked up at her. Her expression still had not changed. How would it? She’s an illusion. “Mother, would it wrong to trust Gia?” I waited for her answer, but she simply put her hands out. I shook my head as she slowly faded away. Green shimmers floating across the nightly lit city. I stood in the window, watching cars drive by. It was a beautiful place, truly. I could feel the air was contaminated when I took a deep breath, but the place wasn't terrible. I heard laughing noises outside my chamber doors. I lived on a secluded floor of the tower, close to Lady Romanoff. I was not expecting such noises at this hour of the night. I opened my door but there was nobody there. After a while, I stepped outside to fetch myself some water. I was heading to the kitchen when I saw the ladies of the tower inside some kind of fort made out of pillow. Their laughs were clear as day. I could see them from a distance. I stopped and leaned on the door frame once Lady Gia, was in my sights. Something about her laugh threw me off. I had never seen her laugh this hard. Well, except this morning. She had been exceptionally merry today. I guess she saw me looking at her, because their voices died down. I furrowed my eyebrows as Lady Maximoff flashed her torchlight in my eyes. It was like a quick peek. I smirked as they all stepped outside the fort and smiled cheekily. I sighed and made my way towards the kitchen. They turned on their spots to face me. As I was pouring myself a glass of water, “Are any of you going to tell me, what you have made… here?” I asked, gesturing the fort. They all stayed silent as I drank my water. “Very well.” I whispered. I raised my hand, so carefully, they never saw it. I turned their small pillows into bigger, softer ones. Their fort was now ceiling high. I was not facing them and only heard their squeals of delight. I did not know Lady Romanoff could squeal. I smiled to myself. I turned around one more time to ensure the safety of my magic. But then, I saw Lady Gia laughing. And I still don’t know why that brought a smile to my face. She was so delighted by something I had conjured up. They all were. I went to sleep pleased, that night. I wasn’t mourning or silently crying, but a small smile on my face. I was at peace.

  
  


*****************************************************************************************

  
  


I woke up in a startle, to the sound of something heavy falling. I put my shirt on quickly, and rushed downstairs. I hoped it wasn't the ladies’ fort. But to my disdain, it was the fort. It had toppled over the ladies while they were sleeping and they probably punched and kicked the pillows thinking it was an intruder. I was going to help them when I saw a bright red light across the pillows. They were all picked up into the air and I stood before them, with my hand covering my mouth. “Did you do it?!?” Lady Romanoff yelled, coming towards me with a sharp knife.

I chuckled, “I would never.” I replied, my smirk prominently showing mischief.

  
  


“Natasha,” I heard Lady Gia say. Her hand rested on her friend’s shoulder, “Let him go. He made the fort for us anyway.” she smirked. I raised my eyebrows to show appreciation. I didn’t think she would figure out it was me. I thought that they all thought that Lady Maximoff did the magic.

  
  


“Did not assume that you would figure that out,” I said, stepping over the pillows. Her gaze followed my movements, “On your own at least.” She furrowed her eyebrows.

  
  


“What’s that supposed to mean? Wait for Tony to give her her powers back. Knock him to his senses, am I right?” Lady Romanoff said. She, as well as me, expected a snarky remark from her.

Lady Gia levitated a small dagger and chucked it near my throat. My head moved up slightly, “I can do this when they’re restricting my powers. Imagine what I would do to you in training once I get my powers back.” she said. I had plastered my gaze on her, my smirk evident. Lady Natasha and Maximoff started leaving. She followed close behind.

  
  


Before she could leave the room, I grabbed her arm, “I’m a master of magic. You think you can take me? Don’t think for a minute you second rate--”

  
  


“How about we let the ‘spar’ decided who's going to win. We can even get your precious brother to referee.” She suggested, smirking. I guess some of my mischief had rubbed off on her.

“Very well then, Lady Gia.” She rolled her eyes and laughed as I took a bow. She walked away and I turned around to see Thor in the doorway. He smiled at me and greeted the ladies. He attempted to pick up all the pillows but decided that Friday can worry about this. He went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. “I have something to ask you.” I said, coming straight to the point. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Would you mind being a ‘referee’ to our magical spar?”

“Magical spar? With who? Wanda? Didn’t you hurt her feelings last time you did that?”

“No. This time, it will be Lady Gia. She was the who insisted on you being the referee.”

“Why me? I have no knowledge in magic whatsoever. She knows that.” Thor said, still smiling. I shrugged. I stood up to leave, “Brother wait.” He said, “I am truly sorry for not understanding before. I didn’t mean to keep you locked up in that cell.”

I nodded in an understanding manner, “I… forgive you. I know not why, but I do not despise you anymore.” He smiled widely, “But if you try to hug me, I will stab you.” He smile widened even more.

He sighed, “Ah, Brother. I will ‘referee’ this spar of yours, with Lady Gia.” he said. I smiled. I knew there was another question coming, “Do find companionship in Lady Gia?”

  
  


“No, you wickless oaf.” I sneered, rolling my eyes. I turned around to leave. I heard him chuckling behind me.

  
  


*****************************************************************************************

I came downstairs to the training room and everyone was there. I mean all of the avengers were there. Even Vision stood behind Wanda, intrigued. I rolled my eyes at them and took my usual place I would while training with Gia. I saw her coming in. Apparently Stark had made her a ‘costume’ or what I would call Battle Armor. _Fine. She wants a battle; I will give her a battle._ Stark came in with some sort of key and I watched him take off my power damping bracelet while Lady Natasha took off the bracelet on Lady Gia. She took in a deep breath as the power filled through her veins. She opened her eyes and they glowed a bright violet. I smirked at her and felt my eyes glowing a bright, emerald green. Stark raised his hands dramatically as he saw that and walked out of our way. She moved to the side and the rest of the Avengers sat on the sidelines. “Alright!” I heard a booming voice. Thor came into view with his battle armor, “This spar will be fair and just.” he said eyeing me. “Nobody’s feelings should get hurt.” he said looking at Lady Gia. Instead of getting intimidated, she smirked. “GO!” Thor yelled. I braced myself and my hands glowed a deep green as a spear appeared in my hands.

“I thought this was a magical spar.” She said.

  
  


“It is. This is like a magic stick. Comes handy.” I explained. She smiled as her eyes glowed. She eyed the spear which got heavier in my hands. I twirled it and aimed it towards her. A blast went towards her chest and she covered herself with a violet force field. “Now we are getting somewhere.” I said. She laughed as she rose into the air. I went behind her. She sent a bright violet ball of energy towards me but I ducked it and it created a whole in the wall behind me. I charged towards her and put my hand on her head. She smiled and levitated me in the air. I yelped silently as she took me to the ceiling. I broke free from her grasp and teleported to the Avengers roof, leaving behind a illusion of myself. I waited for all of them on the roof. Not long after she was up there but not from where I thought she would come from. She was in the air, her eyes glowing a bright violet and she was illuminated by a glow. I smiled as I blasted her with a deep green ball of energy. The Avengers, who were now on the roof, cheered for her. To my surprise, she absorbed the energy blast, but started falling. Thor was ready to save her, but I felt a blast on my back. I fell to my knees.

I saw her above me, still glowing in a violet glow, “Kneel”

I smirked and levitated above her, my making illusions of myself around her. She summoned a ball of fire and blasted it through my illusions. I was pushed back in the air. She charged towards me and carried me higher up in the air. I bet the people in the city had a nice view to a battle in the night sky. She summoned a ball of violet fire while I did the same but it was green. They both crashed into each other, “This is what I call a spar.” I whispered as I started overpowering her with my power. But she grunted. Was she hurt? Did I hurt her? That distracted me. As soon as I let that happen, she summoned more of her energy and powered her blast. It came closer and closer to me until it was too late. Her blast hit me in the chest and I fell out of sky, hurling towards tower’s roof. I landed with a thud, making a whole in the roof. I groaned as my vision blurred. I saw her in the sky, still illuminated by the violet glow. The avengers rushed towards me as she landed on the roof beside me. Thor was laughing loudly, “LADY GIA HAS WON AGAINST THE MASTER OF MAGIC FROM ASGARD!” he yelled. The Avengers cheered as she gave me a smirk. She knew. She would never tell a soul though. I smiled as I continued my heavy breathing and laid back down in my little while I created. The Avengers cheered and Lady Natasha said she was going to make cake for this victory. I looked up at the stars. After a while, Gia leaned down in front of me and smirked. She helped me up and I casually swaved out of my battle armor. I looked around and the Avengers had left. The cold wind blew against out bruises.

  
  


We started walking towards the elevator, “So why did you let me win?” she asked.

  
  


I smiled, “You won that spar fair and square.”

  
  


“You have to stop believing the lies you created yourself, god of lies.” she said. My head whipped in her direction. She chuckled.

  
  


“You’re strong, Gia.” I let out a groan, “But I am still afraid of hurting people. I have hurt so many people before. Especially people who are close to me. Companions. I don’t want to risk anything.”

“Hey. You said it yourself. I’m strong, I can take care of myself. We can be friends. Every one of us. So… Friends?” She asked, holding her hand out.

I took it and shook it. “Magical Friends.”


	11. Chapter 11

** Gia’s POV: **

Everything was going well. It had been three weeks since my ‘spar’ with Loki. The avengers were almost always out on missions while I stayed inside the tower. I still wasn’t ready, according to Tony. Loki would be at SHIELD headquarters while the Avengers would be out on missions. I never knew what Director Fury did in those meetings with Loki. We had a training session once, after their meeting. He was kind of angry but he seemed worried as well. I tried to ask him about it but he just blew it off. He told me not to worry about it. He was being really careful around all of us.

He tried his best not say rude or snarky things. But he would fail when Thor came around doing something stupid. Or when Clint gets shot in a mission and Loki has to use his powers to somewhat heal him. He wouldn't bother Bruce at all. I was appalled at their way of life. They look so happy. Everyone had a special connection towards each other. They had included me into their world. Tony and Bruce were like the science brothers I would read in the books Fortune gave me. Steve and Thor would like talking about the good old days when we would watch a movie. Clint and Natasha were the best of friends.

Nothing could create a wedge between them. They were almost siblings. Vision and Wanda had something going on that Natasha and I still had to figure out. Natasha and I had created a strong, sister-like bond. She woke me up in the middle of the night to prank Clint and levitate his bed in the sir one night. Wanda and I, had caught up on a lot. I was pretty sure she reported everything I told her to Tony, but I didn’t mind. But some things were just kept to ourselves. I even saw the bifrost. Thor had to go see his father for some reason, but Loki stayed behind. Although everyone had opened up to me in those months, Loki still shut away some topics. He would get angry if I would talk about his father. We were training one day, when I was talking about Odin. He told me not to take his name before him. I asked him why, but he won’t tell me. I gave him his space. He had started talking to us and hanging out with us in the tower. He would heal small wounds of our teammates, which would make him kinda tired later. Clint still couldn’t stand the guy. He knew it wasn’t his fault but he still couldn’t talk to him bearing that fact in mind.

Loki and I… I don’t know. I’d say we’re close friends, but I know he likes his distance. I would find him sitting in kitchen, with a glass of water in his hands, while I would go for a mid-night snack. He would give me a smile but I never questioned him. My ‘magic’ had grown stronger since he started training me. He taught me a few Asgardian spells. They were mostly prank spells. I’m proud to say that I turned Steve into a golden retriever for three hours. When he turned back into his handsome self, he laughed and applauded my skills. Loki just stayed back and enjoyed the chaos it created. So I was alone in the tower, once again, reading the same old books from Fortune. I wish he saw me like this. I missed him so very much. The Avengers had found a clue on a major weapons dealer and Loki was at one of the meetings with Director Fury. I kept the book down and went towards the kitchen to fix dinner. I heard the elevator open and saw Loki coming into the room. He casually suaved into a simple, loose green sweater. He groaned as he plummeted into the couch. I didn’t think he had seen me just yet. “So…” I made him aware of my presence. “Want something to eat?” I asked.

He turned and placed his chin on the couch, “If you would be so kind… Will you please fix me some of my tea?”

I smiled, “Of course,” I put the kettle to boil and went to sit down next to him. “If you won’t get mad, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Mad? Why would be mad? I’ve left madness behind. I’m not ma--”

“Angry. If you won’t get angry, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

He dropped his head with a smile, “I…” He sighed and looked up. “I don’t know how much more time,” he leaned his head back on the soft backrest, “the people would need, to understand that I’m not here to hurt them. I have signed with the Avengers. I’m here to redeem myself. The cell in Asgard would suit me fair. This place, not so much.”

I rested my elbow on next to Loki’s head, “I know… how you feel.” He looked up and smiled at me. “When I was in that cell, I felt like I was in a safe place. Safe from the outside world. They have too many expectations. But after all these months, I feel,” I paused. His eyes seemed to be sparkling. “Comprehended.” I shrugged. He let out a single chuckle. I smiled, “What did Fury say?”

“He didn’t say anything. He never does. Do you want to know what we do in those meetings?” he asked, softly. I nodded with a smile. He shifted closer, “We do not converse. He speaks with your World Security Council while I idly sit there. I listen to their conversation. Fury does not aid my situation but does not hinder as well.” he said. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. He chuckled, “He doesn’t help my situation but doesn’t… not help it as well.” I chuckled. “So sometimes it just bothers me. I cannot go on missions with the Avengers until the WSC comes upon a decision. Makes me upset.”

“Well take it this way,” I said, resting my head on my elbow, “You and me are both stuck on this tower until they can trust us with our powers. Don’t you think I want to stop Clint from getting shot?” He chuckled. I smiled as I looked at him. He told me that he could never laugh with deluded happiness. I wanted to see that happen. If one of his smiles was so freaking beautiful, then what would a room full of his laughter do? I knew I misunderstood him the first time I met him. I never knew I would become such good friends with him. The boiler on the stove whistled loudly, making me jump to my feet. I was in a rush and turned the stove off. I touched the hot kettle and yelped as I took it back. I guess Loki heard that, because he came up next to me. He took my hand in his, “It’s fine. It’s fine.” I said. He looked worried. I remembered what he had told me about hurting those around him.

  
  


“The red burn on your fingers, says otherwise.” He said. I tried to say something else but let him do whatever he was doing.

  
  


He looked at me and back at my hand. He closed his eyes and blew on my hand. His breath was cold and icy. Unnaturally icy. His hands were cold too. I looked at him closely as he worked. I was shorter than him, I could see his face below his hair. He smiled and opened his eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green. I gulped, “I- uh- Thanks.” I said.

  
  


“You’re most welcome.” he replied. He leaned behind me and took the kettle from the stove. “Do you want tea?” he asked. I smiled and nodded. He chuckled again as he poured some tea in small cups. He smiled as he took a sip. I broke out of my trance and furrowed my eyebrows at myself as I took a sip from my tea. _What just happened?_ I couldn’t even understand what happened in the last ten minutes. It was like we connected on a different level. “Say Lady Gia --”

“I’ve told you before. Just Gia’s fine.” I gulped down my tea. He raised his eyebrow at my incivility.

“Alright then. Gia. Have you found in new books in your time here on the tower?” He asked. I knew he liked to read books. He made it clear that he only reads Asgardian spell books from his mother the first day I met him, so I didn’t question it after that.

  
  


“Uh… Yeah. Tony’s book on robotics is kinda fun. It’s called Life 3.0. I’ve been reading it since a long time. I even made--”

  
  


He chuckled, “No. I mean. Books like you offered me the first time I was in your chambers. Stories. The ones… you get lost in?” his voice was calm and soothing. I didn’t know why. I guess he just felt less burdened after opening up to me about Fury. I smiled. I got up and went to my room. I fished out one my old books Fortune gave me. It wasn’t mathematical or scientific. ‘Charlie’s Chocolate Factory’ it read on the top. I chuckled as I remembered it’s content. I came back downstairs to see that he was fixing something to eat. I smiled and kept the book on the kitchen counter. “What’s this?” he asked.

  
  


I smiled widely, “It’s called Charlie’s Chocolate Factory. It’s a kid’s story. I loved it so much. It’s about a poor kid who gets a chance to see the most secretive chocolate factory in the world.” he started laughing as I explained it. “What?” I asked, chuckling with him.

  
  


“The amount of excitement and energy in your eyes as you explain the contents of this book just makes me laugh. It’s the most intrigued I’ve ever seen you.”

  
  


“Yeah. Well,” I paused. “I was given this after my first surgery. I love this book. I remember when I used to read it to Wanda and she would tell me that if we were to ever go to this factory, we would dive in the chocolate river.”

“A chocolate river? You and lady Maximoff? Now that’s something I would pay to see.” He chuckled. I laughed with him. “What if you can?” I raised my eyebrows in question. “What if you can swim in a chocolate river? Would that make you … happy?”

  
  


“Happy? Are you kidding me?” I asked. His smiled started fading. “I would be eccentric! So would Wanda!” I paused and looked at his mischievous smile. “Oh no, God of mischief. Let’s not conjure up a chocolate river here. Vision’s synthetic liver won’t be able to handle it.”

  
  


“Oh whatever!” Loki scoffed, his hand now offering me a perfectly made sandwich. “That… toaster… can go…” he trailed off.

  
  


“Mm. You don’t know what a toaster does, do you?” I asked, my mouth full. He scrunched his nose, “I’m sorry.” i quickly added, “But really. I don’t want us to get in any more trouble than we’re already in. We’re both on thin ice with Fury. Any kind of major prank will get us out of here.”

  
  


“You… You don’t want to leave?”

  
  


“No. Why would I want to leave? They’re like my… family now. I like it here. With the avengers. With Wanda,” I paused and got up from my seat, “With you.” His eyes showed delight as he smiled and nodded. “So what do we do now?” I asked. He shrugged. Just then, I heard the elevator door chime again. I turned around to find a very tired Steve and a hurt Clint. I rushed over to them, “Oh my god! What happened?” I asked hastily. Clint was breathing heavily as he held his wound tightly. He groaned as I touched his shoulder. “Where is everyone else?”

“It was an ambush. We thought we had all the facts for the blueprints of the ship, but we didn’t. We tried to pull everyone out of there but it exploded. There weren’t any casualties but our people got hurt.” Steve explained. “The others are making their way up.”

“It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m fine!” Clint groaned as more people made their way towards him. Vision came up next to me and I flinched. I had never actually seen him without his human form up close like that. He was kinda bright. Loki slowly kneeled in front of Clint to examine his wound. “Don’t freaking touch me, reindeer games.” Clint hissed. Loki raised his hands. Clint rested his head on the backrest and Loki quickly put his hand over the wound. Clint screeched. Loki’s hands glowed as he continued to heal him. He heaved as Clint started coming to.

I heard the elevator door open once again and I saw Wanda carrying a sleeping Bruce with her telekinesis. Falcon broke one of his wings and was engulfed by her red glow. I quickly went towards her and took Bruce off her hands. Not too long after he was engulfed in a violet glow. “Take them all to the infirmary. It’s like nine floors below this one.” Steve said. I looked at Bruce and then worriedly back at Steve. He was hurt too but he would never show it. I quickly dragged him behind me using my gaze. “Ow. Ow. I’m coming, don’t worry.”

“Steve. Where is Tony? Where’s Natasha?” I asked hastily. I looked outside and saw the spinning rims. I knew he was coming inside. I didn’t have time for that. Wanda and I rushed into the elevator with the men in our hands, and went towards the infirmary. I laid Bruce down on a cot and Wanda did the same with Sam. We helped the nurses take off Sam’s suit so they could examine his injuries. We couldn’t figure out why he was unconscious until he woke up and yelled, “God DAMN! That hurt!”. I chuckled silently. I heard someone coming in and it was Natasha. She had a scrape on her shoulder to which the nurses attended quite quickly. She didn’t even flinch in pain. _They have been through so much._ I thought to myself. I turned to Wanda, “Hey. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” I asked.

  
  


She shook her head, “No don’t worry. I am not hurt anywhere. Except when Clint’s arrow grazed my arm and I pulled it out.” she said taking her jacket off.

  
  


“Wanda! That’s not a graze! That’s a hit! How the hell did Clint miss?”

“He did not.” she chuckled. “There were people coming my way and he made me… duck.” she said.

  
  


“Well calling out, ‘Duck!’ is out the window.” I said. She laughed. Just then Loki and Thor walked into the infirmary with Tony and Clint. They were kinda hurt too. Loki looked weak. I knew for a fact that he had been healing all of them. They took the two men inside and Tony was making sarcastic comments all through the way. I took Wanda’s hand carefully and made my way inside. I saw Loki sitting on a stretcher and brought Wanda forward. He looked at her, “Please fix her?” I asked nicely. He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. Wanda hissed in pain as Loki’s hand glowed while healing her wound. He let go of her and sighed, tired.

Wanda jumped up, smiling widely. “Thank you dear God of Mischief!” she chirped. Loki laid down on the stretcher. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She chuckled. We saw Vision waiting for her and she went to him.

I sat down next to him. He sighed, weakly, “Tired?” I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart beating out of his chest. I closed my eyes as I tried slowing down his heart.

He opened his eyes frantically as he felt my hand on his chest, “What are you doing?” he asked, gripping my hand.

“Fixing you. You fixed everyone else, you at least deserve a good night’s sleep.”

“No. Don’t.” He said. He got up and breathed heavily. “Let me be. I do not wish to sleep.” He pulled my hand away from his chest

“Loki…”

“NO! Just… Go help Stark and Lady Romanoff. Leave me be.” He said angrily and stood up to leave. “THOR!” he yelled. Thor helped him up and I guess dragged him to his room. I looked at him, waddling away. He looked back me from the elevator. I stood up but he dropped his head in defeat. Thor said something to him. The elevator door closed and I went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

** Loki’s POV: **

I thanked Thor as he left me alone in my chambers. I was exhausted from healing all of those who were hurt. Lady Natasha had refused to let me put my hands on her, so I did not fret. Clint, however might begin to despise me even more. I let out a huge sigh as I laid on my bed. The thoughts of this evening came rushing back to me. Before the Avengers came rushing in with all their injuries, Gia and I were having a very intriguing conversation.

I could not believe that I told her what happens in those meetings with Director Fury. All through that conversation, Gia never made me feel like I was oversharing. I felt like I was. I was never an open individual. Since the last four months, she had been nothing but a friend. It was late and I was so tired. I was dozing off by the minute. I woke up in haste. I knew I couldn’t fall asleep. I went towards my washroom. I stood at the sink and splashed my face with harsh, cold water. I looked back up at the mirror.

The illusions I had put up over my face had been washed away. My eyes had large dark circles under them and my cheeks look sunken. I brought my fingers up my face but couldn’t bare to touch it. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, the illusion was placed. The sunken features were replaced with my normal ones. I heard a knock on my door a soft “Loki?” I turned the tap off and rushed outside. I saw Gia holding the door only inches open. I smiled and opened it wider, “I- uh- The door was open so I… I brought you some food.” she said. “You healed our friends today. You must be exhausted.” she said. She had a plate full of chocolate pancakes in her hands.

I smiled and let her step in. “You didn’t have to. Especially at this hour of the night.” I took the plate from her hands.

She laughed. “Well. You did a lot today. Including dealing with Fury. So I thought that,” she paused as I ate the pancakes. “Pancakes would give you some kind of energy. Since your not sleeping.” I stopped eating and kept the fork down. I slowly looked up at her, gulping down the last of the food. “You’re not fooling anyone with those illusions Loki.” she added. She said my name with concern and worry in her tone.

I didn’t look at her, “I do not need advice from you. I’m just fine the way I am. Thank you very much for the sustenance. Now if you must-”

“I was just worried about you.” she said. I wouldn’t dare confront her on that. “Look. I just wanted to know why you’re not sleeping.” she sat down next to me, “Is there anything I can do?” she said, resting her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her now. Her hazel- brown eyes were filled with worry. For me? I couldn’t believe it. I closed my eyes and lifted the illusions off of my face. I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes to see true fear in her eyes. I guess anyone would be afraid of me in this state. I had not slept in a year. I looked tragic under those illusions. Her hand softly rested on my cheek. I flinched at her touch. “Why?” she whispered.

I sighed, “I- uh- I’ve not had any sleep since the events of the Midgard Battle.” I started. She looked just as tensed. “When I sleep, I wake in an instant. I get visions and those traumatic memories come rushing back to me.” I paused, watching the dim lights flicker in her eyes. “When they let me go, they said that the dark titan would be able to find me anywhere. If I was around anyone I cared about when they did, it would hurt them.” I explained. “Now I’m living with all of you, I’m terrified out of mind.” I admitted.

She inclined her head and smiled. “Loki, you don’t have to worry about us. The Avengers are the strongest people I’ve ever met. We will be able to protect you if it comes to it.” she paused. “I won’t let anything bad happen to any of us. I promise.” I looked at her and smiled. I didn’t know what I was thinking but I slowly wrapped my arms around her. I guess that took her by surprise because she caught onto what I was doing a moment later. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my back, “It’s alright.” she whispered, burying her head into my shoulders as I did the same. I was trying so hard not to let my tears fall. I slowly let go of her and smiled. She smiled back, “But hey. Didn’t you fall asleep when me, Nat and Wanda were having a sleepover?” she asked.

My eyes lit up. It was indeed a peaceful night, “I did, Yes. I surprisingly did not have any nightmares… that night.”

“How come? Maybe we could try it everyday and you would become less grumpy.” she joked with a laugh. I chuckled. How was I supposed to tell her that it was her smile that made all my nightmares vanish. She was the reason why I was able to sleep in this tower. I couldn’t believe the thoughts I was having. If anyone heard these thoughts they would likely think that I have been smitten by Lady Gia. Was I? No. There was no way that I was carried away by her beautiful hazel- eyes and radiant smile. The way she laughed and scrunched her nose every time she would make a snarky comment. The beautiful deep violet in her eyes when she would use her powers. She chuckled again which broke my train of thought. “So? What was it?” she asked.

I was speechless, “I think- I think that the hug you gave me will be good for today.” I said softly. She smiled and dropped her head. “Thank you. For the pancakes. I quite enjoyed them. And your company.”

She nodded, “Well I’m glad I was of any use.” she chuckled, making me smile. She gave me a quick hug which took me by surprise this time. “One for the night.” she said. She got up and went towards the door. “Don’t hesitate to call for me if you need me.” she said, propping the door open. I took a quick bow. She chuckled, “Goodnight, Loki” She closed the door to my chambers and left me to my thoughts. Seeing her made something in me twirl. Hearing her voice made me calm and joyful. I can't help but feel this way about her. Her eyes, those hazel brown eyes that could tell a whole story just by looking at them. Thoughts pondered my mind as I rested my head on the soft pillow. Maybe I did have feelings for Lady Gia. Maybe I had them since the day she came in this room with a book as a peace offering. I dozed off silently that night. I didn’t think I was going to have any nightmares.

*****************************************************************************************

** Gia’s POV: **

When I looked at the dark circles under his eyes and the sunken cheeks, my first thought was to ask him if he was hurt. I didn’t know why. He wouldn’t sleep because he would keep a watch for any intruders entering our premise. He was rendered sleepless because of his worry for us. I had completely misunderstood him. I laid back on my bed and my mind kept flashing back to his room. I was so worried. I sat up and looked at the clock. It had been two hours since I left Loki room and tried to fall asleep. I got out of bed and wandered downstairs to his room again. I stood in front of his door and knocked extremely softly. I didn’t remember locking his door when I came outside so I turned the knob, just incase. I wanted to know if he was awake or sleeping. I was half expecting daggers at my throat as I slowly peeked in. But there weren’t any. I saw a peacefully sleeping Loki in his bed. I smiled at the sight. He looked so peaceful when he wasn’t shooting daggers through his glares to people. I saw the blanket lying at his feet. I quickly levitated it through the air and placed it over him. He squirmed underneath it but I tucked him in. I smiled once more as I closed the door. I walked downstairs to get a glass of water. I smiled as I kept thinking about how peacefully Loki was sleeping. I felt like I was being a little creepy, watching him sleep. But I was just worried. While this went on in my brain, I heard footsteps coming my way. I picked up one of the knives in the kitchen and chucked it towards the footsteps. “Whoa there.” Wanda said, raising her hands up in the air. She chuckled as she raised her hand and engulfed the knife in her own glow. I smiled as she kept the knife where it was. “Gia, why are you awake at this hour?” she asked.

I thought about answering truthfully. But I felt like Loki would like to keep his secrets. “I was just wandering around.”

“Uh-huh. Do you believe that yourself, _Sestra?_ ” she chuckled. I knew that Wanda calling me sister in Ukrainian meant that she definitely needed something from me.

I raised my eyebrow, “Wanda~” she looked up and hummed in response. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. Why would you think I need something from you, _Sestra?_ ”

“There it is again! You say _Sestra_ everytime you need something from me. So I’ll ask you again. What do you need?”

“A good old training session. Nothing more.”

I squinted my eyes, “Right now?” I looked at the clock on the wall, “At three am in the morning?”

“I have a mission first thing in the morning.” she dropped her head. “They want you to come with us.”

My eyes perked up. I couldn’t believe it. “And you were gonna tell me this when?” I asked. She shrugged and laughed. “Wanda. This is huge. Did Fury say anything about this? What mission?”

She held her hand up, “Before you ask any questions, I will tell you a few things.” She paused. I raised my eyebrows which made her laugh. “It is a dangerous mission. Your power damper will be taken off by Stark. Then you’ll be taken to SHIELD headquarters for a briefing from Fury.” she explained. I nodded. “What I need from you, _Sestra_ , is that you act like you’re hearing all of this for the first time tomorrow.”

I chuckled, “Of course.”

“Do you not want to know what the mission is going to be about?”

“Wait. What mission?”I replied. We both let out a laugh. “But if you can, sure. What is the mission about?”

“We have to confront HYDRA. I’m telling you this because Fury is pretty insensitive with briefings. He doesn’t read your emotions.”

“HYDRA? Why?”

“I know why but it’s not my place to say. They will tell you tomorrow but I felt like I should’ve told you before.”

I put my hand on hers, “You did the right thing telling me about this. Otherwise,” I paused as she smiled, “I would’ve been so surprised.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, well. Let’s go to sleep before Stark comes in raving about why we’re up.” We both chuckled. We started towards our rooms and I heard a soft, “Don’t let the bed bugs bite!” from Wanda. I rolled my eyes to myself and went to my room. Everything was going to fine. I was going to be on missions. I was going to get my powers back, not that I wanted them anyway. I guess Loki was sleeping well. I knew the next day was going to be intriguing. I fell asleep soundly. I guess I was thinking about all the things prevalent at the time. In a dream I am sitting in a field of green wheat, the stalks bend lazily in the wind and I marvel at the grains. Each one is distinct and though different from the others, still perfectly formed. I run my hand along the edge to feel the combination of rough and smooth and then hold my face upward to feel the warm light of the mid summer day. The air smells just right and the birds fly in an almost cloudless sky. I start walking, the filed goes on forever. I saw a hint of copper, shining through the golden brown feed. A coin, old and covered in dirt, the engravings worn and the head of a king so tarnished as to be stolen from view. I held it in my left hand, watching the mud dirty my skin. So close to my face the coin had the aroma of stale blood. I turned to my right hand and in the palm was a new spring leaf, crowned by a perfect sphere of dew, reflecting an image of my face, softened and relaxed. When I turned back to the coin, the image of the king had freed himself and journeyed over to the leaf, igniting the growth of strong roots and new foliage that reached for the sunlight, robust, virescent.

Next day:

I made pancakes for everyone. It was really the only thing I learned how to make. Mostly because I lived in a damn cell my whole life and pancakes always showed themselves in the books Fortune gave me. I knew it was a big day for me but no one except me and and Wanda knew that too. I was just finishing up a batch when I saw Clint walk in groggily. He wrinkled his nose, “I smell… pancakes?” he questioned, sitting on the kitchen counter. I turned around and levitated a plate of pancakes to him. “Ooh. Blueberry.” He raised his eyebrows, “Anything special?” he asked.

I shrugged, “I don’t know. Woke up on the right side of the bed I guess.”

“Yeah. Right. What do you know?” He asked, stuffing a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

I hesitated, “I don’t know anything.” He raised his eyebrows, stuffing another mouthful. I just smirked and went back to making my pancakes. It wasn’t long after Clint came in that a dazed Thor walked in. He yawned and walked over, unconsciously, to make coffee. I looked at him and stopped him from entering the kitchen. He looked confused. “Hey Thor.” I said, making him aware of my presence. “Want some pancakes?”

He smiled widely, “Ah! Lady Gia! How wonderful of you to make us all this sweet sustenance!” he said, taking a seat next to Clint.

“Be careful, Gia. These Asgardian men are bottomless pits. They will make you work hard.” Clint warned.

“It’s fine.” I placed a stack of pancakes in front of Thor. “I’m used to this.”

“Yeah, sure. Hey Ursula! Mind getting me some of those pancakes?” Tony shouted across the room. Steve just stood beside him and smiled in agreement.

“We should go over there and get some. Otherwise, Thor will gulp them all down.” Steve said, rushing over to counter. He slid into the kitchen before I could stop him. He spun me away from the blueberries, stuffing a few into his mouth.

“Steve, get out!” I whined. He laughed as I used the kitchen rag as a weapon. They all laughed as the rag made a whipping noise. Tony was sitting there in a distance, watching his pad closely. I put my finger to my lips, the boys falling silent around me. I tiptoed my way to Tony and levitated his pad out of his hands, “Come on, Tony. It’s right there!” I said, levitating the thing above his head. I moved it even further up into the air as he jumped. I saw Wanda and Vision come in silently and take their seats. Wanda levitated them some pancakes. I continued to pester Stark.

“You’re the one to talk, Midget.” Tony whined. He placed his hands on his waist and glared at me.

“I’m literally as tall as you.” I said, comparing my height to his.

“She’s not wrong,” Natasha said. We didn’t even notice her coming in. Damn, no wonder she was a world-class spy. “She’s like to your eyebrows, Tony”

“You are quite diminutive, Stark. Lady Gia is right.” Thor said. “Speaking of, may I have some more of your those delicious pancakes?”

I laughed, “What? Did you vacuum these, Thor?”

“Bottomless pits.” Clint added.

I spent the next few minutes just making more pancakes and serving the Avengers. I never thought I would be doing this for anyone. Steve kept coming into the kitchen for some extra blueberries. I turned around to give Thor more pancakes when I noticed Loki coming into the room. “Brother!” Thor broke my train of thought. “Lady Gia has made quite the… Pancakes!” He was loud. We were all laughing and talking and he still managed to get to Loki.

Loki smirked and walked towards the kitchen, “What kind?” he asked, in his smooth, low, husky voice. _Oh my god, Stop!_

“They contain the berry of the Blue! They are delicious. I have consumed… at least twelve by now.” Thor replied.

“Well, I do not like the berries of the Blue.” Loki said. I could feel everyone rolling their eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” I interrupted as he sat down next to Thor. I put a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him, “Eat up!” Everybody stared at me including Loki. Loki just smirked and started eating his pancakes. The room was dead silent and I didn’t even know why.

“Anyway…” Tony started. I walked out of the kitchen and took off my apron. “We have news for you, Gia.” Everyone in the room straightened up. I felt like everyone knew what was going on. I looked back at Wanda and she nodded. I realized what this was about. Tony walked closer to me, “We have a mission. And you’re coming with us.”


	13. Chapter 13

** Gia’s POV: **

Everybody stood up from their seats if they weren’t already sitting down. Tony just shrugged, “We’ll take off the power damper now and take you to Fury.” He said. He raised my arm and took off the bracelet with a small key. I closed my eyes shut as I knew they would be glowing a bright violet. I leaned on the counter as the room started spinning. My heart was beating fast. “Okay. Now that, that’s done, go get geared up so we can head to headquarters.” Tony said.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold on a moment,” Loki said standing up, “What mission? Why do you need her? Where is this mission?” he asked.

“Brother, calm down. We have all thought this through and she is well fit for the mission.” Thor reassured him.

“And you did not think that telling me… the person who trains her, that she was going to go on some sort of mission? Especially a mission that’s probably first- hand combat?”

“It was truly not our decision. And if Stark is sure that Lady Gia is ready for our missions, then do not fret.”

“Thor. Her powers are conserved to magic. She knows not how to to fight off a man with dagger behind her back-”

“Loki,” Tony interrupted. Everybody knew it was serious when Stark didn’t use any nicknames “It’s not only my decision that comes into play here. Fury thinks she’s ready. If he’s sure that this mission isn’t dangerous for her, then it’s not.”

“How can you even say that?” Loki hissed, “How can you say that the mission isn’t dangerous? Every mission you people encounter, someone comes back bleeding.”

“Loki.” Thor stood up, “Brother, what is this about? Lady Gia has already shown us that she is mentally ready for missions. We just needed approval from Fury.”

  
  


Loki sighed and looked at me. I took a slight step forward. He dropped his head, “I just think that she needs more of Lady Romanoff’s combat training.”

“If this is about hand to hand combat, then I feel like she’s ready.” Natasha replied. We all raised our eyebrows at Loki. He rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat. He seemed pretty out of it. I knew why he was so worried.

“Then I shall accompany you. At least to the SHIELD headquarters.” Loki said

Natasha looked at Tony and nodded, “Alright, Fine. Gia, we need you in the quinjet in exactly two hours. Tony was supposed to tell you this before breakfast, but I guess the pancakes are distracting.” Natasha smirked. I chuckled.

  
  


“Alright everyone. Let’s suit up!” Steve said. Every one gave me a reassuring smile before they left the room. Steve stayed back, “Hey. You’ll be fine. I know you’re gonna do great.” he smiled. I gave him a two finger salute. He chuckled and walked away. I went back to the kitchen and started cleaning up. It was much faster since I had my powers. I looked back at Loki who was still sitting at the counter.

I took off the apron and stood in front of him, “Hey,” I grabbed his attention. He looked up at me, visibly agitated. “I’m gonna be okay.”

“I really hope so. I’m just… worried.” He paused. I sat down next to him. “And I think you know why.”

“Loki, I understand your concern. But I know how to use my powers. I’ve lived off of them for years now. You know that-”

“Gia,” he shifted to face me, “I know you are quite efficient with your powers. What I am worried about is someone else might… some one might-”

“The Avengers watch out for each other. No one is going to hurt me. And it’s a mission, I’m going to get hurt just a little bit. It’s a fight.”

He sighed, “You know what I mean. What if you’re engaged in levitating a big… car or something and then someone comes for you from the back. What if you’re in Barton’s range when he’s shooting his arrows? What if-”

“Loki.” I chuckled. He stopped talking and had a slight smile on his face. “What’s it gonna take for me to convince you that I’m not going to die on this thing?”

“If they let me come with you.” He said. I smiled and dropped my head. “I’m just concerned about you.”

I looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.” I said, as I got up.

There was genuine, humane concern in his bright green eyes. There are times it gets lost, when he wears that battle armor, when he becomes the man the world thinks he is. But I saw it in his eyes that day, in the dim lights of his room, waiting for me say something that would make him smile. I saw the love that burns for his people there too, the sort that goes for an eternity. There is something in his spirit that is like a fire giving just the right amount of warmth. I have seen it die, the flames almost extinguished, when he was under the gun of guilt, shame and fear because of the New York attack. I knew that it wasn’t him, not the real version, my friend. He had to see me too, the girl who messes up, but would do anything in her power to keep the avengers safe, to keep them what they are; a family. He was included in it now. He just needed to know that.

I took a hot shower and stepped out to find a box placed on my bed. ‘Proud of you- Nat.’ the note on top of it read. I smiled as I opened the box. It was a suit like Natasha’s. It was black tainted with violet lines. I stroked it lightly and it glistened over the dim lights in the room. I put it on. There were weapons in the wrists like Natasha’s suit, black leather bracers like Wanda’s and she had put a cape in the box, just in case. I looked in the mirror, pretty impressed. I had never thought that I would get to put one of these suits on. Help make the world a better place. I was a weapon of destruction once. I had promised myself that I won’t become one again. I hear faint voices going down the stairs. I opened my door and saw Wanda and Vision. They both looked at me in awe. “So? How do I… Look?” I asked, unsure of what to expect from the team. They had only known me for six to seven months but Wanda has known me her whole life.

She smiled widely, “You look like a hero.” she said. My eyes were about to tear up at the comment. My stomach churned and twisted. Now that she had called me a hero, there were expectations from the world that aligned with me.

“Thank you” I croaked out. She stepped forward into a hug. Vision stood in the back smiling and nodding. I wondered if the bot ever spoke. I mean I knew he did, but we had never had a conversation. “Friday? Is everyone already in the living room?” I asked.

“Yes, Ms. Carmen.” The AI replied. Wanda turned around and raised her eyebrow at Vision. He rolled his eyes and walked away. You both walked into the living room to find Captain America and Thor in the battle armour. Steve looked pretty good. Natasha rushed in and smirked. I guess she was impressed by her work. “The quinjet leaves in point 5 hours.” The AI said. With that, Tony came into the living room with his Iron Man suit on. Behind him walked in Loki, in his Asgardian armor. He looked so good. I was smiling unconsciously. So was he.

“Lookin’ good, Ursula.” Tony said, through his suit, making his voice robotic. There was a sound, like a timer ringing. We all walked towards the launchpad, dressed up only to land on SHIELD HQ’s launchpad. I was always afraid of this place. This place could take away my home in an instant. I wondered if I had warmed up to Fury every time I saw him. He’s scary. I always wonder what happened to his eye. Steve and I have a whole bunch of theories but the mostly end up in some personal consequential battle. We walked into the building, greeted by some agents. I nodded to each one of them and walked behind Clint and Natasha. The head quarters were huge, even from the inside. They had a whole infrastructure of extreme seriousness, baffling me from time to time. As we walked through the hallways, Loki nudged me in the shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he just smirked. I think he could sense the anxiety on me. We walked past the labs, but I didn’t look up. They looked awfully similar to HHYDRA’s labs and I wasn’t looking forward to a memory relapse. We sat outside an office, I assumed it was Fury’s, for a short time. But I got a little too anxious when he called me, Natasha and Clint in.

He stood up from his desk, pausing whatever he was doing, “So. Ms. Gia Carmen. Are you ready for your first mission?” he asked. I nodded. “Good. Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton. Are you sure this woman is up for the challenge?/ She won’t be compromised?”

“No, Sir. Gia is trained for missions like these. Training was provided to her according to her powers and combat training by Agent Romanoff herself.” Clint said. Natasha nodded.

“Good.” Fury still had his hands pinned behind his back. “Let me brief you on the mission now, Ms. Carmen. This mission is a secret operative to find a HYDRA weapon. Since you have been with them the longest, we felt like you would know the ins and outs of this place. We’re searching for a light speed spacecraft. This was first made twenty years ago by the American air force, but it we thought it was lost to us. Apparently, HYDRA got into our stash and is now planning on figuring out how the thing works. We have to get it from them before they even figure out how to drill it open.”

“But even if we find it, how are supposed to get it to SHIELD hq? I mean there is no way we would be able to fit a spacecraft into our quinjet.” I asked.

“You’re right. The plan is that the avengers would clear the path for Agent Romanoff and Barton to infiltrate the base. You and Ms. Maximoff, will get to the craft after the two agents find it and carry it to safety. There will be a hela carrier above the quinjet which will drop the carrier off at SHIELD base 20-HQ9. ” Fury directed. I raised my eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re up for this particular mission?”

“Yes,” I gulped, “Of course. I just have one question.” The three people turned to me to give me their full attention. “Couldn’t Wanda do this on her own? I mean I have seen her lift heavier and bigger things when we were…”

“Her powers, as I have been briefed, are not as strong as yours. I think you have been told this before. Ms. Carmen, you have… understood the plan- Haven't you?” Fury asked.

I looked to Natasha and Clint. They both raise their eyebrows at me. I nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Agent Romanoff get the jet ready. Here are the coordinates. Get going.” We all turned around to leave when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Fury ordered, furrowing his eyebrows.

The door creaked opened and a very scared agent peeked in, “Sir, The Asgardian deity, Loki wishes to speak with you.” She directed. Fury rolled his… eye and nodded to let him in. The agent opened the door and let Loki walk in. He had his arms pinned behind his back and nodded to Natasha once he was in the room. His gaze shifted to mine and I just stared. “So, Loki. Why are you here?” Fury asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked down at my black combat boots instead.

“I wanted to know if I could accompany Lady Gia into her first battle.” Loki asked.

“No.” Fury replied. I was shocked at his short answer. “And second of all it’s not a battle. It’s an operation. You know why you can’t go with them.”

“Sir Fury, I understand that your World Security council does not see me as an ally yet. But if I only--”

“And whose fault is that? I’ve told you before that I can’t send you on any missions unless they tell me it’s okay. And no, before you ask, I’m not listening to you since you are known for your silver tongue. Am. I. Clear?” Loki just looked appalled and nodded. Natasha smirked at him as she and Clint left the room. I chuckled and and followed out, where Thor and Steve were waiting for us.

“What is so funny?” Loki asked, furrowing his eyebrows, causing me to laugh more. “I’m sorry, but am I the only one here who thinks that Fury can scare a god?”

“Nay, Brother… The man scares me as well.” Thor replied, twirling mjolnir in his hands. We all chuckled. The agents behind us smiled. “Shall we, Lady Gia?” Thor held out his hand. I gave everyone a nervous look. I was, indeed, nervous. It was my first mission. I didn’t want to mess up the first chance I got to right my wrongs. What was I going to do if I failed? That wasn’t even an option for me. Because if I wasn’t in the avengers, I was out of Stark tower, and out of their lives for the Hitman to find me again.

“Brother, if you must, wait in the quinjet. I will bring Lady Gia. I wish to speak with her for a moment.” Loki said. Thor nodded and turned around to leave. Natasha put her hand on my shoulder to give me a reassuring squeeze. Steve and Clint gave me a nod. I watched them leave and turned to Loki, towering above me. I barely reached his shoulders, and I had combat boots with heels on. “The gestures they give you are pleasant to see…” he said breaking into my thoughts. “You, however, look pale as light. Are you afraid?”

I gulped, “Of course, I am, Loki.” he sighed. “I don’t know why, but I feel like I’m going to fail and just end up disappointing everyone. I wasn’t meant to do good anyway.”

“Hey,” he took my hand in his, “You are strong. Your power is unlike that I’ve ever seen. You’re powerful in ways I still know not. Now trust a liar, if you must. But believe me when I say, you will not disappoint, Lady Gia.” he finished. I looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. He sighed.

I looked at him and smiled, “Thank you,” I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He gave one back, reassuringly. I let go of him, “Now sit tight in the tower till I get back, Reindeer Games.” I said, strolling away.

“Don’t come back bleeding! It takes a lot to fix you!” Loki called out after me. I laughed and went to the quinjet.

Stark acknowledged me as I got on. I had never seen him this serious. We hovered up into the air and drifted off towards the coordinates. Our ship was concealed; hence it was invisible to the enemy. We reached the spot in almost an hour, in the dead of the night. We saw the HYDRA base, and all our eyes widened. My head whipped towards Wanda.

_They had grown._

We dipped closer and saw weapons, sonic weapons.

Before we knew it, fifty rifle shots broke the stillness of the night, then there were four or five reports, and at last one single shot was heard, and when the smoke had cleared away, we saw that our jet was fine, but there were people dead below us. My stomach churned. Soon enough, Steve, Thor and Iron Man jumped off the jet and started attacking the base soldiers. They stood no chance against the three heros. They fought and distracted them, while Clint and Natasha rolled into the base from the back side. Me and Wanda watched intimately, flinching everytime Clint aimed his bow and released it.

But again, these were superheros. 

You would think that in this battle we'd lose right away, given the ability of the enemy to do what they wish above the law. They can't risk too many moves though, for we have the weight of numbers. That's the problem with being in the elite – by definition you are vastly outnumbered. And so we take the battle to them on our terms. Lucky for them we seek peace and allow them to exit the stage with their lives.

It is the final battle of the war between the light and the dark. “We’re in. Coast is clear. Ursula, Scarlet Witch, you’re on.” I heard Clint’s voice say. Wanda chuckled. I rolled my eyes as we jumped off the jet, crashing into the roof above Natasha and Clint. “Took you long enough.” Clint said as he released another bow. We looked around and saw a huge space craft. For a moment my stomach fell. There were more guards coming our way, and Wanda was already working on lifting the damn thing. I quickly stepped ahead. My eyes glowed a bright violet as my energy merged with hers. We both grunted as we lifted the ship into the air.

Suddenly the guards there, decided to aim at us instead of Natasha and Clint. I let out an ugly screech as I felt a bullet dive into my ribs. Wanda was getting hurt too but, “HOLD IT TOGETHER! WE’RE ALMOST THERE!” she yelled. We were, indeed, successful in our mission. The spacecraft was safe in the helicarrier and Natasha and Clint had also been picked up and carried to safety. I returned to the quinjet, panting from the wound. “Hey, Ursula. You alright there?” a panting Stark asked.

I laughed, “Yeah. Wouldn’t be the first time I took a bullet. This time, however, it hit me.” I laughed. They were all exhausted. I knew it just by looking at them. I looked over to Clint who also had a bullet wound. “How do you do this every single time?!?”

“It’s a talent. Seems like you’re catching on.” he laughed. He groaned loudly as Natasha applied a bandage.

“Well,” I said, still panting. “I don’t need a bandage.” I told Natasha when she came towards me. She glared at me. I looked at her and smirked. I revealed the wound. It glowed a bright violet. I yelled slightly as the bullet popped out.

“Well that’s new.” Stark commented dryly.

“Yeah, well. You still need this to stop your bleeding or,” Natasha said. I felt a sickening dizziness as I fell to the floor with a thud. “You’ll pass out.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Loki’s POV **

I was unconsciously tapping my feet to the floor. I was so anxious. Fury would not give me any kind of updates about the operation and it had been hours since they had left. I tried to remain calm by eating leftover pancakes for dinner and lunch, reading Gia’s book. I just couldn’t seem to get my mind off of their battle. No. Fury said it wasn’t a battle so there was no way anyone was getting hurt. But then again, Barton gets shot a lot of times and he ends up losing a lot of blood. Their frail human bodies couldn’t handle blood loss like that. I’ve healed Barton before, I know what kind of pain he was in. I was sitting in the living room, reading the last of Gia’s book when the elevator’s bell ringed. In came some of the avengers; Lady Natasha with Barton leaning on her. He groaned, from a weeping grazed bullet wound on his waist. I walked over to the pair and helped Barton sit down. Thor came in as well, with a few grazes across his eyebrow. I saw Stark come in from the back, no injuries in sight. My eyes searched for the Captain and the Witch. Gia was probably carrying one of them. I just knew it. I was healing Barton, and he was groaning. “Thanks.” he panted, once he had healed a little bit. Lady Natasha smiled at him as she dragged him to the infirmary. “Brother,” I said, as Thor was leaving. “Where is Lady Gia?” I asked.

“She must be in the healing ward. She encountered her first wound in a battle. I thought you would know…” Thor triled off. But my feet already found their way towards the infirmary. I heard him follow me through the elevator. He ran in before the doors closed. I repeatedly pressed the button; I thought the elevator would go faster. Thor glanced at me, but remained silent. I guess he saw the worry in my eyes. “Why are you so worried about her, only, brother?”

“What? No. I’m going to the infirmary to check on the Witch as well. Last time she had an arrow sticking out her back. By the norns, we would be lucky if the Captain returns uninjured just once in his life.” I lied.

“Alright, brother. Just so you know, Lady Gia fainted.” he paused and turned to me. I whipped my head at him, my heart beating loudly against my chest. “A bullet penetrated her ribs. She -uh- popped it out.” He finished. My eyebrows furrowed at his last statement. He gestured his rib but couldn’t quite explain it. I was too tired to understand it from him too. The elevator bell ringed and I rushed out. I signed in and went towards the normal ward. There stood the Captain, a small bandage wrapped around his mighty bicep. The Witch was sitting in front of Gia, smiling. Gia was laid back on her cot. She seemed fine but my heart wouldn’t stop racing.

I pushed the glass door open, “Gia! What happened? What did you do?” I asked exasperated, standing behind the Captain.

“I took a bullet. Nothing much. I just lost a little blood on the way. Don’t worry.” She said, in a small voice.

“A little blood,” Wanda chuckled, “Sestra, the whole white bandage had turned red.” she laughed. I glared at Gia. Gia proceeded to glare at Wanda, “I’m sorry.” she quickly added.

“Hey. Let her rest, will ya? She did a lot today.” The captain said, stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. My eyebrow raised unconsciously. “You should be proud, Gia. Because all of us definitely are. You took a bullet on your first operation.”

“Oh come on, Cap. I bet you and Wanda have done that even before you started working with SHIELD.” Gia laughed. I smiled.

“You’re right, in a way. But I was always in the army. We would take grenades for the whole team.” The captain stood next to me. He looked to me, “As much as I would love to stay here and argue with her, you may want to fix her. If you can.” he told me. I smiled and nodded.

“Hey guys?” A nurse interrupted. “You’re free to go to your room. Ms. Carmen you too.” she said.

“Come on, let’s go to your room, Sestra.” Wanda told Gia. She let her lean on herself, but they both groaned. They glared at me. “Hey, metal head. Want to help?” the witch’s words wounded me. I chuckled slightly as I slipped between the two ladies. We walked into the elevator and I realized that I would have to fix both of them. It would take a little less energy on Lady Maximoff because bullets had lightly grazed her shoulders but also her neck. She was silent until, “Vin zminyvsya. Meni tse podobayetʹsya” she said. My allspeak was only translating English right now and Lady Maximoff speaking in her language out of the blue caused me to flinch. But whatever she said made Gia chuckle, her beautiful smile.

I sat them both down onto Gia’s bed. She groaned as she just laid back onto the soft mattress. I sat down next to her. “No-no-no. Fix her first. She needs something from me.” she said.

“Needs something from you? Needs what from you?” I asked.

“Whenever she calls me sister in Ukrainian, she definitely needs something.” She explained.

“You don’t need to say that to everyone. Maybe I just like calling you that.” Wanda complained. I smiled and obliged with Gia’s command. I placed my hand on Wanda’s neck and it glowed a bright green. Her shoulder wound took a little more time and energy. But obviously, after her healing she was tired as well. She yawned, “Ahh Do I need to stay, Sestra?” she asked.

“No. Just rest well. Don’t sleep on your injured side. You know, the usual.” Gia replied. Wanda smiled. She blew her a kiss before disappearing behind the door. “You look exhausted. Don’t worry. I’ll heal by myself.” She told me.

“Do you truly think, after healing everyone else, I’m going to leave my best companion unattended?” I scoffed.

“I’m your best frined?” She asked, appalled.

“Uh- That is if you want to be. I know your relationship with Lady Maximoff, but I’ve never really had a- companion.” I shifted her blankets to the side.

“Oh come on, you’ve had friends on Asgard. You’re a prince. And a beautiful one too.” she slurred. Her eyes widened for a moment once I looked up at her, eyebrows raised. She thought I was beautiful?

I sighed and smiled, “No. I haven't had any friends. Most of the people I was around, were Thor’s friends,” I pulled her closer, “Mostly kept me around for laughs and pranks. I wasn’t exactly the ideological prince.” She was so close to me. I could just lean in. Her eyes were glancing over mine. I looked at her bandage, “You - uh- want to lift your shirt up?”

She smiled and lifted up slightly to revel the bandage. I placed my hand carefully on her wound, which would bleed if anyone else touched it. She hissed and laid her head in the crook of my neck. She held onto the back of my neck, “I’m okay.” she whispered. I sighed as I was healing her, exhausted as well. But I healed her completely, draining out my own energy. I didn't want her in pain. My fingers trailed over her smooth skin as I lowered her shirt. She opened her eyes; her beautiful hazel-honey eyes hovering over mine. I loved her eyes. They were so beautiful. “Loki…” she whispered, tiredly.

Before I knew it, she closed the gap between us, placing her lips upon mine.

I returned her kiss dearly. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist.

It was like diving into a wonderful dream, until I was shaken awake, when she broke the kiss.

I was breathing fast, my eyes widened. I looked down at my hands, holding her waist. I looked up at her. She was just as surprised. She let go of my neck and shifted backwards. “I- uh- I should go.” I said softly. I watched her shut her eyes tightly. I wanted her to tell to me to stay. But I figured she would be frazzled as well. Or not. I wish I had just read her mind. But- we were both busy.

“Uh- Yeah- Yeah. You should go.” she replied. I nodded, slightly hurt, and stood up. I put the blankets the way they were and walked towards the door. “Loki,” she called out before I shut her door completely. “Thank you.” she added. I watched her smile. I smiled myself before closing the door behind me.

I walked back to my chambers, frazzled and tired. I was taken away by her kiss. I didn’t expect it at all. I wondered if it was her first. I was smiling widely for some reason, unlike my usual demeanor. She was intoxicating. She was smitten by me as well. I was sure by that kiss she bestowed upon me. But then again, who could like the God of Lies? My thoughts wiped away my smile. She could have leaned in accidently, because of exhaustion. She was tired and in pain. That could’ve been the reason she just fell into my arms.

We needed to talk about it. Because a monster like me didn’t deserve love. I walked out of the elevator towards my room. I cursed Stark for putting the bracelet back on me. I couldn’t teleport anywhere. My mind was racing with thoughts as I saw Thor and Bruce standing in front of his room. They were staring at a phone screen. Bruce was probably teaching Thor how it worked. I really hoped they wouldn’t see me. I tried. I tried to walk right past them. “Brother! Where have you been?” Thor asked. His voice was slightly lower, considering all the slumbering avengers.

I turned around, agitated, “Healing your broken teammates.” I answered bluntly.

“Ah,” he smirked, “You were with Lady Gia. Brother, you rather not fear your emotions when it comes to her. She--”

“Thor. Just, stop. Please. For the first time, it would be better if you stayed silent.”

“Why, I was only trying to sid your situation. Bruce? Did I mean any harm?”

“Don’t drag me into this, man. I didn’t even know Loki liked her.” Bruce said shrugging.

I glared at Thor, “Do you really think that telling everyone this, insolent lie, would change anything? She is nothing more than a friend.” I hissed. Thor had his jaw clenched. “Now, if you’ll allow me, I would like to return to my dormancy. As should the two of you.” I added. I swiveled past the two of them.

*****************************************************************************************

I awoke the next day, realizing that I had fell asleep another night. I was glad that the nightmares no longer troubled me, but life in reality was no greater than a nightmare. Frankly, I didn’t know if it was the most beautiful dream or my worst nightmare. Not yet. I stood up and readied myself, for the daily activities. The team would be in the tower for a few weeks at the most. I had hoped that she would go on some kind of mission. I knew it was not ‘good’ of me to wish such a thing upon her but I didn’t want to have that conversation with her. But when I came downstairs, there she was.

Her beautiful long, dark ash brown hair gliding across her back. She was laughing and conversing with the Captain like nothing had happened. It shot a flash of rage and jealousy through my veins. Of course she would like the virtuous, the good Captain. Her saviour. It wasn’t him who got her out of that cell. She seemed so happy. It was like last night didn’t even happen for her. I wondered if she still remembered it. She was so tired and high on pain.

It would be normal for her to forget it. But for me? Not so much. I stood there, leaning on the doorframe watching them talk. She looked around while laughed and caught her gaze with mine. I expected her to turn away quickly, but she smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows as I made my way towards her. I stood behind the pair, hands behind my back. The Captain gave me a nod, and I returned it. She turned back towards him, “Steve? Do you mind if I talk to Loki? It’ll take just a minute.” she said. I hated the fact that she was giving him a reason. He smiled and got up. I raised my eyebrows once more before taking his seat. “I think we should talk.”

I chuckled. I knew this was coming, “Indeed, we should. Look about last night--”

“Last night. Was a mistake.” she interrupted quickly. My heart sank. A mistake? “We were both tired. But at the end of the day we both need to put our focus on the team.” she paused and placed her hand on mine. “Don’t you think?” she added in a whisper.

I could tell she was covering something up. She was lying about something. But the words she said, rendered through my mind. “Yes, of course. Nothing that could come in the way of the team.” I lied, smiling.

“Good.” She smiled and shook her head, “Good. I really thought this was going to be hard, but you’re so easy to talk to for me.” She was smiling widely. She got up and gave me a hug. I felt my heart break. “Thank you, Loki.”

I smiled at her, “You are absolutely welcome, Gia.”


	15. Chapter 15

** Gia’s POV **

I was shaking. The pain in my side was gone but my heart was beating so fast. It was still kind of dark outside. The alarm clock beside me read ‘5:21AM’. I sighed. I couldn’t believe how stupid I was. It would create so many unnecessary problems that the team didn't need. I sat upright in bed, head held in my hands. I needed some air. The team wasn’t supposed to go on any kinds of missions for three weeks since this operation was so huge. I put on some leggings and running shoes.

“Hey Friday? I’m going for a jog in the backyard!” I called to the AI. The backyard to Stark tower was almost as good as Central Park. There were jogging tracks and people used them too. I put my headphones in and took in the morning air. It felt good. The thoughts in my head were pounding against my head. Everytime I thought about… the kiss, I sped up. I didn’t mean to make him feel uncomfortable. The weird fact to me was that he didn’t seem uncomfortable. He returned it so dearly. Plus, it was my first kiss. These were the thoughts in my head so you can guess how fast I was going. I didn’t know how he could even like a killer like me.

I rested my hands on my knees, panting for air. I felt my heart still beating fast. This wasn’t first love jitters or my running. This was anxiety. It kicked in again. When I got close to someone, especially those who were vulnerable enough to consider me family, they got hurt. Wanda was strong enough to protect herself. So was Pietro, but look what happened. Fortune. My mother and father. My unseen family. The team was so important to me and I was so scared now. This was the first time in years I was this scared. I couldn’t let my enemies harm any one on the team. Especially him. Especially Loki. I had feelings for him and there was no denying it now. I knew I needed to tell someone on the team but I needed to talk to Loki before. He wouldn’t like me anyway. He’s a god. I’m a mistake.

He’s from Asgard.

I’m from Earth.

The distance there is huge. His whole world, is so much more dense than mine.

I was so engrossed in my thinking. Heavy footsteps startled me and I raised my arms, a violet glow prominent. “HEY! Whoa! It’s me!” Steve yelled. I rolled my eyes, and returned to my panting state. The pit in my stomach growing larger. “Gia. Are you alright?” Steve asked, coming over to me and putting a light hand on my back.

I shook my head, “Just… came out… for… a… run…”

“Doesn’t sound like you had a good run. This sounds like Tony’s anxiety attack.”

“Oh…” I stood up straight, hands on my hips; still panting, “Yeah… Yeah… That too. I - uh- …”

“Okay. First a fall, calm down.” Steve said. His hand moving up and down with my breaths. His other hand was still on my back, trying to calm me down. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head. “Okay, then. How about we take a nice slow walk, get your mind off of things.” He smiled. I gave him a tired smile and chugged some water. We started walking slowly across the grass and I saw the sun starting to rise. We sat down on a bench and watched cars starting to roll into the parking. “Stark has the most wonderful things.” Steve said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah. He really does. Who would’ve seen such a huge backyard?”

“I thought this was a park. In the,” he chuckled, “olden days, this part of town was filled with smaller buildings or bootmakers. Bucky and I would come here all the time. Then go back because I would start coughing because of the contaminated city air. It would spark my Asthma. Peggy would try to knock me out if my asthma struck during her training sessions” He shrugged. I laughed a little bit. We got up and started walking towards the tower.

“You miss them… don’t you?” I asked. Slightly panting, but to a rhythm.

“Yeah. He’s my best bud and she’s my love.” He smiled.

I returned his smile dearly. I looked back at the grass, “Must be so hard for you. Being away from them. They love you for you and not your powers. Not because you can… take a bullet. Not because you’re just some other magician. Me? It’s different. I haven’t been through all of the things you guys have been through. You guys have this bond, but it’s different with me.”

Steve sighed, “We have been through a lot together. But so have you Gia. Wanda was with you through all that.”

“Wanda was. But she was lucky enough to escape before all the killing. She became a hero. I became a murderer, a villain. I could’ve fought my way through.”

“Think about it this way. If you never worked for him then we would’ve never found you. And yes. Me and the team have been through a lot together. But we’ve also had our own unique troubles that nobody else in the world can even think of. We understood that about each other. We still try to understand each other. And we’ve just started to understand you.” He patted my back.

I smiled weakly. I wondered what would happen if I told him about what happened last night. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows. “Steve,” I started. “I kissed him.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he straightened up, “...Kissed… Who?”

“Loki.” I answered plainly. Steve looked at me for a second. I felt like I had made a mistake. I should’ve told Wanda first. I looked away from him. The elevator we got into chimed as it closed its doors. But then I heard him snort out a laugh. A small laugh, but it made me whip my head in his direction. Soon he was laughing. “Cap! Why are you laughing? I’m dying internally here!”

He was still chuckling, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeated before laughing again. I rolled my eyes and stood up. He followed close behind. “I mean we all saw you two had something. We were all wondering when you’d realize it.”

I stopped in my tracks, making Steve bump into me. “Even Wanda?” I asked, shyly.

“She was the first ones to notice. You can’t expect your best friend to not know about your… crush…”

“So, you’re not mad?” I asked, sitting down on of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

“Why would I be mad? I am a little concerned because he’s the god of mischief, but at the end of the day, it’s your choice.”

“But what if I don’t, Steve? What if this messes things up? We’re such good friends--”

“Do you actually like him though? Do you have feelings for him?”

His question lingered in my mind for a minute before I answered, “Yes. But what if this thing… Ruins what we already have? What if puts the team in jeopardy?”

Steve seemed to ponder on that thought. “Look, my best advice to you is don’t wait for him to come to you. If you feel like your feelings might distract you on missions then talk to him.” he shrugged, “I don’t know! I’ve never really given anyone relationship advice!” We both laughed. I turned my head to see Loki leaning quietly on the doorframe. My heart started beating fast again, but I smiled at him. Steve saw him come over, “Here he comes” He whispered, coming close to my ear. I gave him a chuckle.

  
  


Steve gave him a nod, and he returned it. I turned back towards him, “Steve? Do you mind if I talk to Loki? It’ll take just a minute.” I said. He smiled and got up. Loki raised his eyebrows before taking his seat. “I think we should talk.”

He chuckled. He knew this was coming, “Indeed, we should. Look about last night--”

“Last night. Was a mistake.” I interrupted quickly. I knew I didn't mean that but I was scared. I’ve never felt this way before. And I couldn’t get close to him. I don’t him to be tortured if they ever find me. “We were both tired. But at the end of the day we both need to put our focus on the team.” I paused and placed my hand on his. I felt the need to cry. “Don’t you think?” I added in a whisper.

His face didn’t move an inch. His eyes showed a bit of disappointment. But he smiled, “Yes, of course. Nothing that could come in the way of the team.”

“Good.” I smiled and shook my head, “Good. I really thought this was going to be hard, but you’re so easy to talk to for me.” I was smiling widely. I got up and gave him a hug. I felt my heart break. Maybe I could never tell him I have feelings for him, but I can always protect him. If he ended up like Fortune, I would kill myself. “Thank you, Loki.”

He smiled at me, “You are absolutely welcome, Gia.” he replied. I wanted to turn around and say that I was being stupid. But he didn’t stop me. Maybe he didn’t want anything other than friendship. I was right. How could anyone like me. “Gia?” his voice was calm and soothing. I turned around. “Are we still friends?” his words burned in the back of my head. That’s when I realized that I don’t want to be his friend.

I want to be something more.

“Yes.” I answered with a smile. I turned around and felt the tears pricking my eyes. I felt my stomach churn and subconsciously headed towards Wanda’s room. I stood in front of her room, my hands slightly shaking. I wouldn’t dare let my tears fall. I knocked on her door slightly. I figured she would still be sleeping, since it was a Sunday and it was nine AM.

I knocked again and I was greeted by a groggy and sleepy Wanda. “ _Bozhe miy,_ why did you wake me up so early?” She looked up at me and probably saw how flustered I was. “ _Sestra,_ What’s wrong?” she asked, putting a hand on my back and letting me enter her room. We both sat down on her bed and I started to tell her everything. Everything since last night and then what Steve told me. She was listening quietly, “So you do like him?” she asked. I looked around her room and nodded.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to have someone. I’m a **killer**. You have Vision. And he’s amazing. Nat has Bruce, Thor has Jane, Tony has Pepper, Steve has Peggy…” I paused, “But you’re all good people; people who have done good for the world. Me? I have just started. People might not even know me for the good that I do.”

Wanda smirked. “Sis. Let me show you something real quick.” she said as she pulled out her phone. There was a thirty-five second clip of Wanda and me lifting the ship and taking bullets. One of the many hostages had taken a video of the Avengers, busting through the HYDRA base. I looked up at Wanda who took her phone from me. She pursed her lips as she showed me multiple reposts of the clip. The people actually liked what I did. They thought that I was brave. One comment struck out to me. I looked up at her again, “They call you Violaceous. You have a superhero name, _Sestra_.” I dropped my head and squeezed her hand. “Whether you believe it or not, Gia, you are good.” she paused. “And we could sit here for another three hours of you depreciating yourself, but you were always good. I always believed in you and I still do.”

I smiled, tears blurring my vision. “Thank you, Wanda.”

“You’re absolutely welcome.” She paused as she levitated us both and let us onto our feet. She led us to the kitchen, “And if you actually like this certain god, then why not just tell him?”

“I just told him that I don’t like him. Remember? I told him that whatever I felt was because I was TiReD.”

“Oh pish posh.” she said, opening up a jar of Nutella. “Just go for it.”

“Like you’re going for it, with Vision?” I asked, arching my brow.

Her eyes widened, “That is different. His cerebellum is synthetic and he keeps going for it, with me.”

I chuckled, “Yeah right.”

“Wassup pretty ladies?” I heard a voice say. Sam came into view, keeping his pad aside. James (Rhodes. I don’t think I’ve been upgraded to Rhodey, just yet) was right behind him

“Hey, Carmen. Tones wants you down in his lab. I don’t know why he won’t just come up here.” James said. I rolled my eyes and Wanda gave me a shrug.

I waltzed my way down to Tony’s lab. He had given me my own pin code number since i kept sneaking in. The door opened with a hiss and I saw Steve, Tony and Thor conversing while Tony continuously tinkered. “Hey guys… James said you needed me, Tony?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “Who? Lordy, nobody calls him James. It’s always been Rhodey. In fact I don’t --”

“Tony,” Thor growled, “The point.”

“Ah yes. So,” Tony stopped tinkering and made his way in front of me. The three guys now standing in a triangular formation. “So you’ve been noticed. By the people, themselves. And for some reason, they love you.” he said. I chuckled. Thor was smiling widely in the background.

“So we thought, and obviously want, you to join the team. Publically. There would be a press conference and everything.” Steve added.

My mind was racing, “What about Loki? Wasn’t he supposed to join the team as well?”

“My brother has done his fair share. He hath convinced thy mind to adhere to our cause! But as all things end, he must return to Asgard as well. As per to the Allfather’s wishes.” Thor rhymed

“Hold on, Hold on. Loki has to go back? He was only here for me?” I asked, pointing to myself. Now I felt like an idiot.

“Nay! He was here to redeem himself of his previous crimes. But I see he has found companionship in you, Lady Gia.”

“He never told me he had to go back to Asgard? If he did, maybe I wouldn’t have…”

“Wouldn’t have what?” Thor asked, squinting his eyes looking for an answer. I shook my head. I eyed Steve and he did the same. I realized he hadn’t told anyone. _Good. I found a secret keeper._

“Hey kiddo,” I heard a voice over the coms. Of course it was Natasha. That woman would still call me a child even though I’m a few years younger to her. “Just say yes. I know what you’re talking about.”

“What’s for dinner?” Clint quickly chimed in.

“So,” Tony stepped in. “Like Point Break said. Ursula, would you please join the Avengers?”

I had a wide smile on my face. The happiness and excitement hitting me all at once.

But that smile faded slowly, and I uttered something only _a godless travesty_ would. “No…”


	16. Chapter 16

** Loki’s POV **

A few days had passed and Gia has been acting very strangely. The Avengers had asked her to join them, but would not tell me the reason why she said no. In fact, I believed no one knew her reason to say no. I asked her a few times, but she has a silver tongue as good as mine. “Oh Loki,” she would chuckle and change the subject. We had all tried talking her out of her decision but she wouldn't alter. She was already a part of team, but not officially. Not for the people. “Do you not want people to shower you with the appreciation they give our Avenging comrades?” I asked, resting against the kitchen counter. It had become our favorite place to chat.

“Ours? Glad to know you’re part the team, don’t you think?” she questioned, arching her brow. She closed the lid to what I now knew as a grinder.

“Answer him. You can’t keep changing the subject all the time.” Wanda said. These past few weeks, we had all upgraded ourselves to a first name basis. I looked back at Gia and smirked.

She dropped her head and smiled, that beautiful smile, “I-” but she was cut off by Tony’s unnecessary squabbling with the Captain. I still couldn’t stand the Captain but I had to act like an adult. “Hey guys! Want a smoothie? It’s strawberries!” she yelled. Both the men looked in her direction with admiration. The captain slid his way through the kitchen. He gripped Gia’s waist and stole her berries. “Steve!’ She laughed. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that they had some kind of chemistry that Gia didn’t feel with me.

“I will be taking my drink upstairs, thank you very much.” I said, getting up. I couldn’t bear to watch them even on the same side of the room.

“Oh no, Stay, Trickster. You make quite the jokes.” The captain said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes at him once more.

“Please?” Gia asked, scrunching her nose and a small smirk playing on her lips. I smiled and shook my head, taking my former seat. “Eat, Reindeer Games.” she said placing a plate in front of me.

“Hey… I’m so proud. You used one of my nicknames.” Anthony slurred.

“It is quite amusing for her, Anthony.” I mimicked my thoughts.

“God. No one except you calls me that. Even my dad called me Tony.”

“Well if you have made a habit to call me by your stupid nicknames, I shall call you Anthony.”

“That sounds good, brother! I shall do that as well. Just because it riles our fellow man of Iron.” Thor chuckled.

“Does it sound like we went back into the Shakespearean Era anyone?” Gia voiced. Everybody raised their eyebrows. She wasn’t the one to make jokes like Stark. She would rather threaten.

“Ooh. Look who’s catching on~ I think I actually deserve the chocolate pancakes next morning” Stark stated. I growled. “Okay, Okay. We know she only makes them for you.” Stark smirked.

I felt like by now, everyone knew about the kiss. Gia seemed to have told the Captain, and he seemed to have ‘spilled the beans’. No one hassled us about it though. I wondered what she thought about it. I wondered if she ever thought about it. I knew I did. Every time I saw her I felt the need to pull her close. To tell her that she meant a lot to me. But she could never have feelings for a monster like me. She didn’t know what I was. I wish she never does. She would disregard our companionship as well. “Loki? Where are you lost?” Lady Romanoff asked.

I smiled, “I was just… thinking. Do you know when your next mission is?” I asked, changing the subject.

“Not really. Fury gave us another week off. SHIELD is still trying to pinpoint the location of the next HYDRA base. It’s possible it’s in the United States.” Gia said, pouring out, everyone’s drinks. “Why? In a hurry to kick us out of here, my prince?”

My heart skipped a beat, “No. I was just asking. So when will you be joining the team publically?”

“Nice try, Loki.” She chuckled, sliding my drink across the counter to me. I drank it as she moved swiftly to hand out everyone’s drink. She turned back towards me, smiling and shaking her head.

“So what movie are we watching?” Vision questioned. Wanda slapped his arm. “What? She clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“We’re watching The Proposal.” Natasha answered from the other side of the room.

Tony groaned, “I HATE romantic comedies. They’re unrealistic.”

“Are they?” Pepper voiced, pinching her man on the waist. Only she had the power to control him. I have been noticing that for the past… seven eight months. We all let out a laugh. Me, however, a dark chuckle sufficed. 

We all made our way to the ‘movie theater’, a floor below all of our chambers. Nobody wanted to take the stairs. So a few went, leaving behind me and Gia. “You can go. I’ll be right there.” I told her as we were about to get into the elevator.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Loki~ Come on! Natasha says it's a good movie. You always say you never get to see enough of Midgardian culture.” She dragged me into the elevator and moved her gaze to the closing doors of the elevator, sighing. We remained quiet for a while, leaning against the metal wall of the elevator, stealing glances.

“So-” I started, interrupting the silence. “Why won’t you join the team? Publically?” I asked

She laughed, “Oh my god! You’re relentless! I can’t believe you.”

“Maybe then you can answer me? Come on. If you tell me the reason, I will come watch the movie with all of you.”

“You and your silver-tongue.” she chuckled. I smiled. “Promise not to tell anyone, God of mischief?” We got off the elevator and stood in the dark hallway before the theater.

“My lips are sealed, gracious Lady Gia.” I said, taking a bow.

“When they asked me if I wanted to join the avengers, I said no. They told me that the people were extremely happy to see my… ‘skill set’ but I just…”

“You just what? Why did you say no, Gia?” I asked, when she trailed off.

“Thor told me you’ll have to go back to Asgard once I’m in the team.” She said, leaning against a wall. My eyes widened. She didn’t join the team because she didn’t want me to leave? “I told Steve-”

“I bet he will find this reason ridiculous.” I scoffed, turning around to leave, as my anger rose.

“Why are you so hostile towards him?” she asked, whirling me back around. “He’s nothing but sweet, cool ranch, dorito.” I furrowed my eyebrows, “Midgardian type of food.”

“You seem to like him the best, so I just thought that-” I was cut off by her, snorting out a laugh, leaning against my chest. I chuckled.

“So what? You thought that we had some kind of chemistry? I mean, he’s a good-looking guy, but too righteous.” she said, still laughing. “Loki,” she continued, “Remember when I told you that- nothing should come before the team? I play by that rule.” she leaned back on the wall, “This hostility could create problems with the team… Don’t you think?”

I remained tongue-tied, eyes widened. “Uh- Yes. Of course.” I lied. She started to leave again but I gripped her wrists, “I still wanted to ask you something.” I whispered. I looked into her gleaming hazel eyes, and fell apart. “Uh- Nothing. Let’s go watch the movie.” I said. She smiled weakly, avoiding my gaze. I followed her into the dark theater and took my seat beside her.

“Oh come on Nat! That looks so cheesy!” Tony whined while Lady Romanoff turned on the Midgardian contraption, called the television. A big television. A very, very big television.

“You don’t even like cheesy.” Dr. Banner added. He was shot a look by Natasha and he sank into their seat.

“Oh come on, Bruce!” Thor patted him on the shoulder, after entering the dark theater with a huge, HUGE, bucket of popcorn. 

“Hey Buddy. You - uh- You planning on sharing that?” Clint asked, his arm protectively draped over the Falcon. Thor shook his head. Gia laughed beside me and once more, my heart skipped a beat. I wish it would stop doing that, every time she smiles. It was going to be so hard to contain myself around her. Thor plopped down next to me and his popcorn landed in our laps. My face showed heavy agitation and disgust.

“I’m sorry, Brother.” he said with his mouth full. My face scrunched up in disgust while Gia reached over and grabbed some of his popcorn.

“HEY! Why does she get popcorn from your tub?” Tony whined.

“Cause I’m special.” she replied with a wink. ‘That you are.’ i thought to myself.

“If you all don’t stop talking after the movie starts playing I will stab everyone of you and then myself.” Natasha hissed.

I smirked, impressed, “I believe we have found a common liking, Lady Romanoff.” I said.

She smirked, “As we have, God of mischief.” she replied in a purr.

I felt popcorn being thrown into my face. “Sorry, I just needed more. Maybe I can sit in the middle.” Gia offered, arching her brow. I shook my head.

Movies, can be my secret pleasure. My entertainment isn't in analysis, but purely the joy of being sucked into the story, riding along on the crest of a literary or cinematic wave until the climax before unwinding and returning to normal life. Even in a book. Gia, was the complete opposite. She prefers to soak in the novel first and then her fun is in dissecting and comparing the plot, analyzing the characterization and bemoaning casting errors.

But as always, she enjoys literature and works of art. Being a beautiful piece of art herself. She started analyzing this movie as well, but quivered when she realized that there wasn’t a book that went with the movie. Thor threw popcorn at her face, trying to shut her up. But I enjoyed articulating. It was a good movie indeed. The woman wanted to stay in the country and hence decided to marry a fellow citizen; who was working under her.

I found it odd that humans were willing to marry, just for the sake of citizenship. Well, in Asgard it could be rendered as an alliance. Gia’s beautiful eyes were glazed with tears as the man told the woman about his tragic past. I looked around the room. Natasha, Wanda, Barton even Stark had tears in their eyes. I looked beside me and that stupid brother of mine was balling. I rolled my eyes. I was about to leave because all the scenes were extremely cringey.

I felt Gia’s hand grip my shoulder as the couple in the movie shared a kiss. I relaxed into my seat and consciously put my hand over her. I heard sniffles here and there. She wrapped her arms around my chest, and I asked her what they were doing. “They’re getting married. But, she refuses because she realizes that what she’s doing is wrong. She really loves the guy. Oh my god.” she replied sniffling. I smiled at her silly tears, although she looked beautiful in it’s haze. Midgardian weddings looked different than Asgardian weddings. The bride had not been wearing the groom’s color. Who wears black on their wedding day? I mean, I know I would, but my color is green.

Her grip on me grew tighter and she laid her head on my chest. I just hoped she wouldn’t hear the sound of my heart throbbing inside my chest. I just wanted to place a kiss in her hair so bad. “If this gets weird for you, just tell me, okay?” she whispered, her face so close to mine. I brushed her hair out of her face and nodded. She laid her head back on my chest and almost shed tears as the movie ended. She was very still as the others shifted and sniffled as the lights turned on. It was one am in the morning and they were ready to watch another movie.

But when Barton, Wilson, Vision and Wanda refused, Lady Romanoff had no choice but to surrender. She dragged Dr. Banner to his feet but he decided to go to the lab instead. Pepper had to pinch Tony’s ear to get him to bed. He truly never rests. I looked at Gia’s sleeping form and then to Thor, who was softly snoring on my shoulder. I shook them both gently and Thor woke up in a startle. His eyes widened and he scurried off.

I called after him in a whisper since Gia was fast asleep on my chest. I looked down at her. She looked peaceful. I smiled at her soft breaths and turned the lights off when her eyes squinted sleepily. How could I, a cold, heartless monster, fall for a mortal woman like her. “Gia?” I asked softly but she proceeded to wrap her arms around me, even more tightly. My magic was still bound by Stark’s contraption so I couldn’t levitate her to her chambers. I hated wanting to wake her up. I shook her ever so slightly, “Do you not want to head to bed?” I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, rubbing her eyes, “It sucks that you don’t have your magic. You could’ve just levitated me.”

“I know. Now go to your chambers before the sun rises.” I pulled her off her feet. We walked to the elevator and got off on my floor. “It would be easier with my powers. I would’ve levitated myself to my chambers.”

She smiled and her hands glowed a bright violet. Her hazel eyes turned into a violet as well. Soon she was up in the air, levitating herself, “I never said I was going to walk to my room.”

“I thought you didn’t like your powers, Lady Carmen.” I replied, my hands pinned behind my back. She looked at me and smirked. I felt my feet levitate off the ground and I let out a gasp. She pushed us both into my chambers. “Gia! Let me down!”

“Say the magic words, Reindeer Games. It’s not nice to order people.”

“Gia! By Odin’s beard! Put me down!” I let out a growl as I tried to maintain a straight level.

“Ooh,” she put her finger to her chin, “I still don’t hear the magic words~”

I let out another ‘whoa’ as I tried to balance myself, “Oh Lady Carmen. I beg of you. Please. Put. Me. Down.” She carefully let me to my feet. I put a hand over my chest and let out a sigh. She was smirking all the way through and broke out in a laughter. She laughs. It’s a sound I hadn’t heard in a long time and it’s a sound I would wait a thousand years to hear. She leans close, our breaths mingling. She stopped laughing and a smile plastered over her lips. Her smile was slowly fading away. I let my arms loose along my sides, staring into her eyes. She leaned in, and wrapped her arms around me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. Our grip on one another grew tighter.

“Would it be that hard, to be more than friends?” I whispered. She let go of me, inches away from my lips, “I promised myself. I wouldn’t think of you. About us. But everytime you go out on missions, I cannot help but pace around because my heart beats faster than ever in fear. Gia, I can’t take my mind off of you. And I know you could never fall for a monster like me but--”

“A monster? Loki. You are not a monster. The people have forgiven you for your crimes. You were not the reason for all those deaths.” She cupped my cheeks. “I don’t hold you responsible for what happened in my past anymore.”

“Thank you for that. But,” I took her hand off my cheek. I strode past her and shut the door. My heart was beating fast and I couldn’t believe I was doing this. “I am a true monster. One that hunts you. Children are scared of my kind.”

“Your kind?” she questioned. Her smile completely gone.

I felt my Aesir form fall through and my skin grow colder. I had my eyes shut close. I heard a small gasp. My heightened hearing let me hear her heart beat faster. ‘She really thinks of me as a monster.’ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes, my vision a blurred red. She raised her hand and I backed away. “Don’t touch me. I will only hurt you.”

She smiled, her heartbeat relaxing.

“You’re no more of a monster than I am.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7up in my red cup  
> tears pouring down in your makeup

** Gia’s POV **

Loki and I had become even closer, if that was possible, after he showed me his Jotun form. I was taken aback by his blue skin and the markings on it. I wanted to touch him, but I could feel the cold radiating off of him. He thought of himself as a monster. When I told him that he was no more of a monster than he was, his blue skin and red eyes melted away. I engulfed him in a hug, and went my way. We started hanging out in the library, just reading. He started teaching me Asgardian spells. He would make silly jokes. Me and him would finish Thor’s poptarts and leave him to figure that out. The week flew by fast with the tricks, reading and studying. The time came when Fury told us about our next mission. We were supposed to retrieve hostages from a boat that was captured by pirates. Loki was right behind me, following me around my room as I gathered my things. “I just- don’t want you to get hurt.” he told me.

“Loki, move out of the way! And don’t worry about me. I’m gonna be just fine. Wanda is going to be there with me.” I said, resting a hand on his chest and pushing him out of my room.

“But,” he twirled around, his back leaning against the doorframe. “You know how Fury gets. He never tells me anything about you missions. No report, no updates, nothing.”

“Like I said. For the hundredth time. I’m going to be fine. So stay put, Trickster.” I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall next to him. He hovered over me.

“You truly don’t believe me to stay put, do you? Because I will probably send an illusion with you, which isn’t visible to the eye.” he cooed.

“Loki- You- You can’t do that. You can’t just send an-”

“Yes, you’re right I can’t do that. But I CAN become invisible and follow you.”

“Please don’t do that. Fury would be furious.”

“Haha. I see what you did there. Fury -Furious. That’s amusing.”

“Right, Play on words is so much fun.”

“Hey lovebirds,” we heard a voice. It was Wanda, leaning on the doorframe, smirking. “Gia. We gotta go.” she said. I nodded and started to follow her.

“Lady Maximoff,” Loki interrupted, holding onto my arm. His emerald eyes shifted to mine and then looked back at Wanda. “Please keep her safe.”

“She is strong. I should be asking her to keep me safe.” Wanda scoffed. Loki and me passed a chuckle.

“Please. Please. Please. Do not get hurt.” Loki whispered.

“She will not get hurt, Loverboy.” Wanda rolled her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. She shrugged.

“First- a- fall, Wanda, stop calling him that. And second, I’m coming. And third,” I turned towards Loki, “I’m. Not. Going. To get. Hurt.”

“I really hope so.” Loki whispered. I smiled.

I leaned in, giving him a quick hug, “Bye, Trickster. Stay outta trouble.” I patted him on the shoulder and followed Wanda out. I looked up at her and she chuckled and shook her head. “What?” I chuckled. “Why’d you do that?”

“It’s amazing how much the he likes you. And he tried to kill everyone one the team.” She said, getting onto the quinjet.

“Okay. He was under mind control. And… yeah. Its- we- I mean-”

“Leave it to me, _Sestra_. Don’t fret.” She laughed. Her laugh got the attention of the people on the jet. But I didn’t notice Tony or Bruce anywhere. “Hey, where is the iron man? And the Hulk?” she asked.

“They’re not joining us on this mission. They have stuff to do in the lab. Fury said it would be fine.” Steve answered. “Alright gather up. Clint, get us in the air.”

“Roger that, Captain.” Clint said. The quinjet was in the air in seconds.

“All right. So, we have seven people. Nat, Me, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Vision and Gia.” Steve started. “We will have teams: Me, Nat and Sam will infiltrate the boat first and check out the security. We’ll take them out and give you the signal when we see the hostages. Then, Wanda and Gia will come in, freeing the hostages. They will carry them to safety in the lower level of our quinjet. Just so you know, there are kids on that ship, so check everywhere. Sam, you’ll fly over the ship and take out their tower, so they have no way of communicating to other ships. Nat, you know your mission?”

“Of course. While I get the data from their computers, Gia will keep them off my back. Steve, please leave right after your job is done. I don’t wanna tell Bucky you did something stupid again.” Nat said. Me and Wanda tried to hold in our laugh.

“Natasha.” Steve splayed out his arms, raising his eyebrows.

“Alright. Just trying to lighten the mood. Dang, I’m sorry.”

“Anyway,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Once Nat is done, Gia, get her out of there. Don’t wait another second. Because by that time, everyone else would be on the jet. And we’re not killing the security, just disabling and disarming them. Clint would come in right after we’ve disabled security and set up a bomb below the control center of the ship. Vision would set up the timer and help us route the ship. So he would stay here and control the comms.”

“Sounds good captain.” Vision said, his human form present. “And please. Do not call me Jarvis. It’s awkward.”

“We’ll keep it in mind” Wanda replied. I looked at her and back at Vision, smirking. I knew something was going on between them. She looked towards me and widened her eyes and I shrugged.

“How many hostages are there? In total?” I asked, quickly.

“Twenty four.” Nat answered. She looked towards me and Wanda, “Think you can do it?”

“We can do it. I’ll take twelve and Wanda can take twelve. Right?” I asked. Wanda nodded.

“Captain? We’re here.” we heard Clint’s voice say.

We gathered up our weapons and I stuffed two guns in my holsters. Natasha told me it’s better to have guns even if we have powers. We watched the door of the quinjet open, letting in heavy air. Natasha and Steve jumped off, but had parachutes. This time. We watched as Same took out their tower and Natasha take out all the security guards on the front deck. Steve was face to face with a brute. He knocked the guy out in just minutes and nodded towards Natasha. We heard a few more gunshots and Steve’s shield being thrown around. “Alright. We’re in. Wanda? Lead the way in.” We heard Steve’s voice say.

Me and Wanda nodded towards each other and she jumped out of the jet, her hands glowing in a bright red light. I watched her throw more security guards overboard. “Wanda, don’t- throw people- off this- ship.” Steve addressed, throwing punches between his words. I chuckled and let out a sigh. I stepped back and jumped out of the jet. My hands and legs gave out immense amount of violet energy as I braced myself to land on the ship.

While Wanda took out the rest of the guards inside the ship, I quickly slipped inside and took a look at the hostages. There were guards with guns, surrounding the hostages. I used my gaze to block the guards’ airway and they all fell to the ground. Wanda looked at me and smirked. We both rushed inside and saw the hostages thanking and praying god that we were there to save them. They called Wanda’s superhero name as she lifted the first twelve into the air. I levitated the next twelve. We rose to the sky and the air started to get colder. We sat the hostages inside the ship and I jumped back down to help Natasha.

I came inside the ship’s control center and saw Clint setting up the bomb. I gave him a nod and he returned it. “Almost done, _Rebenok_.” she said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at her calling me a child again. I was twenty- four not two. I heard rushed footsteps coming our way. My eyes glowed a bright violet as I saw guards rushing in. Clint aimed his bow and took them out while I levitated them into the air and blocked their airways, enough to completely knock them out. “Okay. All done. Gia?” I gripped Natasha's arm and Clint held onto my shoulder. I came back to the jet, heaving and panting.

We were all panting and sweating. Steve chuckled and shook his head good job guys. Mission accomplished.” Just then, I looked down at the ship.

“Sir? Should I send a signal to the bomb? We can take out the ship.” Vision added.

I saw some movement on the ship. “Oh my god. They have a child.” I felt myself jump out of the jet.

“GIA! No! Vision! HOLD THAT BOMB!” Steve yelled.

“I cannot, sir! The signal has already been sent!” Vision retorted. Steve was ready to jump out of the jet when the ship exploded.

The ship.

It was in fumes.

I couldn’t see anything.

I had the child in my arms, covering him up from the heat. I knew I took three bullets.

After the bomb went off, I couldn’t hear or see anything.

It was a blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...  
> I think it's gonna be fine
> 
> if you're here from wattpad, shhhh
> 
> GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM  
> @imaginesloki


	18. Chapter 18

Loki was pacing back and forth, once again. His heart was beating fast. He couldn’t help but feel anxious. Gia and the other avengers had still not returned from their mission, and he couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. He looked at the bracelet on his hand, which was restricting his powers. He growled as he picked at it. Who knew Midgardian contraptions could be so efficient? Suddenly he heard a roar through the city sky. He sprinted through the living room, watching the quinjet land on the helipad. He saw the team getting off, one by one. The Captain looked hurt. Everyone looked hurt.

They were all panting and heaving. He saw Lady Romanoff and Barton getting off the ship, conversing with the Captain. He saw Vision and Sam get off the jet and rush inside. Wanda stood at the door, wide eyed. The three, Captain, Natasha and Barton, looked up at her and said something Loki couldn’t hear over the jet. He squinted his eyes and saw Wanda shedding small tears. His heart stopped beating. Tears? Where was Gia? Why couldn’t he see her? Wanda came down from the jet and they came in through the doors. Loki rushed through the living room, standing in front of the elevator. It chimed as the avengers pooled through it.

He waited again. He waited for Gia to come into the room, screaming his name. Steve saw Loki and the hope in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to utter the words. She wasn’t dead. No. Loki stepped back, “Gia! You have to stop this! Please! Come out of there!” Loki yelled.

Steve put his hands on Loki’s shoulder, only to be whisked away. “Loki. She’s not here. She was left behind but-”

“LEFT BEHIND?!? THE AVENGERS LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER! WHY WERE YOU NOT LOOKING OUT FOR HER?”

“You don’t even know what happened. We all need to be calm for this.” Natasha told him.

“Calm. Alright. I’ll be CALM once I have Gia in my sight!” Loki yelled in reply. He was scared. He couldn't lose her. Not when he could've saved her.

“Okay, Okay. Hey buddy? You wanna know what happened first. She isn't dead. But she needs our help.” Clint chimed in. He understood what it was like to be under mind control. Once he knew the reasons why Loki did what he did, he had started to forgive. Especially after seeing him care for someone other than himself.

“Help? W- What happened? Is she hurt? She couldn’t be. She’s too strong.” Loki said. Trying to convince himself that she was alright.

“When we were leaving the site of the operation,” Steve started, “Gia saw movement on the ship. She saw a child being taken hostage by a guard on the ship. She didn’t think twice and jumped back onto the ship. The bomb we had set on the ship-”

“THE BOMB?!? You left a BOMB on the ship WHILE SHE WAS ON IT?!?” Loki interrupted

.

“She jumped right after. She couldn’t help it. I saw it in her eyes. She jumped to save the child. The ship exploded but--” Wanda stopped and dropped her head to hide her tears.

“But? But what?” Loki asked, gripping her arms, “Wanda please-” he hissed

“She was captured. There was a submarine under the ship that SHIELD hadn’t notified us of. The guards got to her. They took her into the submarine and now there in some island near the coast of Africa. According to Gia’s GPS, which turned off there.” Steve explained.

Loki processed all of this. But he still needed to know that she was alright. “The men were HYDRA.” Wanda said. Loki’s head whipped in her direction. “Strucker’s men. SHIELD didn’t know they were on the ship.” she added. Loki’s head was spinning. He held Wanda’s gaze for a long time. Only if he had been on the mission with her. Why couldn’t they trust him? She did. She was the only one who did.

Loki let out a sigh, calming himself. “Where is Stark? Where is Thor? Where is the beast?” he asked.

“They’re all in Germany. They had some kind of issue they needed to address. They should be coming back tomorrow.” Natasha replied.

“They have to be here now. Captain, make us a plan. We have to go to her right now. Lady Romanoff, find a way to take this blasted contraption off my hands. Agent Barton? Would you find a way to keep Fury off our tail?” Loki subconsciously did Steve’s job. Everybody was smirking. He cared about Gia so much, that he was ready to get into trouble with the people who were after him. They all looked towards one another, really thinking if they were going to trust Loki. Loki watched all their expression alter into a smirk. He had never led before; not when Thor was around. He smiled back towards them and went down with Natasha to Stark’s Lab.

She fiddled with the lock and soon there was a holographic image of Tony hovering over the tab. “Guys!? What the hell!?” his voice roared.

“Stark, I don’t have time for your stupid comments. Gia has been captured and I need this stupid contraption off of me.” Loki replied.

“Well then stay there. I have a few things for you and I’m literally in the elevator.”

“Quickly, Stark. How did you get here so fast?”

“Fire jets,” Tony’s voice came from behind the two. “Now’s not the time to explain. Do we have Gia’s location?”

“We do. She’s on an island off the coast of Africa. It’s called Brava. It will take us forty minutes for us to get there with the fire jets.” Natasha implied. Tony looked back at Loki, scowling in worry. He entered the code and rushed inside. He quickly eyed a vile of violet liquid and went towards his suits.

“Alright.” Tony said. He got into his suit and stepped towards Loki. “Special people take special precautions.” he said. One finger of the Iron Man suit turned into a key. Tony inserted that small key into Loki’s bracelet and it fell right off. Loki closed his eyes as he felt his power rush through his veins.

He darted back towards Natasha. A green glow took over him as he changed into his armor. They all rushed back into the living room. He smirked as the quinjet was brought back onto the helipad. He smirked, “Lady Romanoff, lead the way.”

“She will not be leading the way to anywhere.” they whisked around towards the voice. It was Fury. “You. Are not going anywhere.”

“I need to. They have taken Gia. Can you not see that?” Loki hissed.

“The Avengers will take care of that. They will bring her back, but you are not going anywhere until the WSC says so.”

“Fury. I do not give a damn about what those ludicrous superiors of yours think. I’m going to save her.”

“How do you know she needs saving in the first place? She was always a part of HYDRA. That’s why she won’t join the team publically. He has been defected-”

“She will NEVER betray her family!” Loki yelled as a scepter glowed into his hands. “She wouldn’t join the team because you plan on sending me back to the dungeons!” Loki sighed, “I’m going to save her. Whether you like it or not.”

“Is this because you have feelings for the girl? You can’t help but trust her?”

“That does not matter! Feelings or not, she is part of the team. Everyone here agrees.”

Fury looked to the side, considering Loki’s reasoning. “Fine. But if the WSC catches you outside, I will raise my hands and said I had no idea what you were doing.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but Gia is SHIELD’s responsibility.” Natasha interrupted. “She was on a mission certified by SHIELD. She went missing on that mission. It’s our responsibility to save her with all the help we can get.”

Fury let out an irritated sigh. “You’re right.” he said. “But wait. Let us give you all the details. Then you can go ahead on this rescue mission.”

“SHE’S WITH STRUCKER! WE NEED TO DO THIS NOW!” Loki yelled.

“Calm down! We’ll get her. But not without the necessary preparations. I cannot afford to lose more of you.” Fury retorted.

Loki sighed. He shifted back into his green sweater and black jeans. “We will wait.” Wanda said, finally finding her voice. She was shaken by the incident. “But you have to be fast.” she added.

“We will. We will save her. We promise.” Fury said. He headed out, leaving the team in a state of worry. They all needed her back.

Especially Loki.

*****************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile, Gia. At the Brava HYDRA base.**

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry. Her head throbbed with pain. She went to grip her head but found herself strapped to a stretcher. _Oh no._ Her heart sped up with fear. She struggled against the straps but had no luck. She let out heavy breaths. She heard footsteps and quickly stopped struggling. She had learnt how to put up a brave front even though she was scared. Five men walked in through the doors. Two were simple guards, holding machine guns. She glared at the bald man. “It is so nice to see you after all these years, Carmen.” he said. Her heartbeat fastened as he put on some gloves. Strucker looked down at her glaring state and smirked. “Or should I call you, Violaceous?” he chuckled darkly. Her gaze shifted to a shadow stepping into the light. It was the Hitman. “You have met… John, right?”

Gia glared at him, “Let. Me. Go. Or did you forget what happened the last time you tried to stop me?”

“Now, Now, Now, Little girl,” the Hitman spoke up. His name was not John. That she knew for sure. “What happened to us? We were so close. But then you broke my heart and ran away from me.” he pouted. Gia wanted to stab him. She wanted to stop his rotten little heart and watch him spasm for air. Her eyes glowed as she tried the tactic. He chuckled, “Oh. That won’t work. You see, I had my friend, Strucker, here, put a small… collar like thing around your neck to keep you from killing us.” he whispered. Gia grunted against the straps.

“You are going to die anyway. I will kill you. I’m not the frail little murderer you used to control.” Gia replied.

“Oh we know.” another voice said. He stood at Gia’s feet and chuckled, “Let me introduce myself. I’m what they call Omega. No-no. Not the wolf kind, don’t worry.” he said. Gia continued to glare at his apathy. “I’m grateful to Strucker here. He made me into what I am.” he said. His face altered into a cheeky smile as his eyes glowed a bright red. _He’s mutated._ Gia mentally remarked.

“Well yes. And you see Ms. Carmen, he didn’t run away.” Strucker said. He held up his scalpel. There were a few minutes of silence as he slowly held the scalpel over her skin. “You turned into a fine young woman, Gia.” he smirked.

“Enough. Now let’s ask her what we actually mean to.” The Hitman stepped forward, face to face with Gia. “You work with the avengers. Right? But HYDRA made you into what you are. Answer our questions and you can go back to your… heroing. The avengers took something from us. Our Chitauri cores, more specifically. I just need you to tell me where they are. Come on, help me. I have helped you in the past...”

“You didn’t help me, you used me. You made me kill people. You turned me into the monster I was afraid of. I will never help a swine like yourself.” Gia spat in his face.

The Hitman’s face distorted into a horribly angry expression. He took the scalpel from Strucker’s hand. “Well. The suffer the consequences of your ungrateful behavior.” he stabbed it straight into Gia’s upper arm. She groaned in pain.She looked over at her arm and saw blood pooling out. “Come on Gia. Help me or I’ll ask your friend. As pleasantly, or even more, as I’m asking you.”

She chuckled, “My friends, will end you. They won’t even think twice. They will come for me.”

“Oh yes. That’s exactly what we want. If you die, in the process of helping us, then we will need another source of information.” He smiled. Gia’s breathing fastened. Truth was, she had no idea where the cores were. She wasn’t a part of the Avengers back then. But now she needed to hold up a brave front, now more than ever. They were threatening her friends. Her family. She didn’t want anyone else in trouble. She would rather suffer and not die. “And how about we start with your sister?” No. They could not harm Wanda. Wanda was too strong. Gia grunted against strap once more, as if to threaten the man in front of her. “Or your closest companion from Asgard?”

“You’ll die before you get to Loki or Wanda. Oh, and it will be a very painful death, you bastard.” Gia chuckled. The Hitman’s face looked angered. He took the scalpel and traced a fine line across her wound, blood slowly pooling out of her skin. Gia held her screams in.

“Well, that’s what you think. Now tell us where to find the cores. Or you, your friends, everything you know and love. I will make everything disappear into thin air.” He stabbed her arm and Gia let out a scream.

Somebody needed to save her from this nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

** NORMAL POV: **

“It’s DAWN, for Christ’s sake!” Steve yelled. It had been hours since Gia was captured. The avengers were waiting for SHIELD to track her down and give them ammunitions. Now, Natasha and Steve were in the dining room, drinking coffee, as a calming therapy. Which wasn’t working. “We were supposed to go after her hours ago!”

“Steve. Fury said it would take them some time to pinpoint her exact location so that we’re not parading the place. And plus, it gave us humans some time to heal.” Natasha replied.

“Natasha, I don’t care. We have to go after her. Now. None of us can function without her around anymore.” Steve replied, taking a long sip from his coffee. He got up to get more. “I’m sorry. I just-” he sighed. “Where’s Loki?”

“In his room. He refuses to step out unless we hear something from SHIELD. He was ready to go to her alone. He can teleport now.” Natasha replied. Steve nodded. Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head. Her heart had filled with guilt. “It’s my fault. I could’ve just asked Sam to whisk me back. _Rebenok_ is gone because of me.”

“No. Nat we’re not blaming anyone. She was the one who jumped. For a good reason too. She wanted to save someone. An innocent child at that.”

“But Steve, I was next to her when she jumped. Her eyes… She looked at the ship, and quickly glanced at me. She expected me to jump with her. And I failed her. Steve I-”

“What Gia did, is on her. You did not fail her, Natasha. You haven’t failed anyone.”

Natasha looked up at Steve, tears prominent in her eyes. But she wouldn’t dare let them fall. “She’s new in the team. But it seems like she was always here. What would do without her?”

“We won’t have to think about that. She’s going to come back. And we’re gonna be okay. Trust me, Nat.”

Natasha chuckled, “How could I not trust you giddy optimism, Captain?” Steve smiled and gave her a hug.

Loki watched through a dark hallway; his eyes had become red and puffy. He had not slept a wink since the team got back. But watching this interaction, made him feel okay. Captain’s optimism was certainly rubbing off on everyone. He was glad to see that Natasha and the other avengers had accepted Gia into the team, like a sister, a daughter, a child and for Loki himself, a friend; or something more.

He smiled to himself slightly. ‘Please. By the norns, let her be okay.’ he silently prayed. Even the gods needed someone to look up to. He entered the room slowly, expecting a harsh glare for not speaking to any of them. But Natasha gave him a small smile, unbeknownst to her normal demeanor. Suddenly there was a familiar roar through the sky. Loki rushed towards the window. Not long after, there was an awaiting Wanda next to him. She looked back at Natasha and she nodded. The jet landed and SHIELD agents stepped out. They disappeared to what seemed to be the elevator and they all stood up to rush to the living room. The elevator chimed and Fury stepped out. “Sir? Any information on Gia? It has been hours.” Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

“Yes, Agent Romanoff. I have the exact coordinates. I also have your ammunitions. Just so you know, we can’t blow anything up on a large scale. The island is pretty small; just the base. So once you get her out of there, get out immediately. No secondary missions attached, Agent Romanoff.” Fury commanded. Natasha smirked, but nodded her head. Steve and Wanda rushed behind her to suit up. Loki turned to leave as well but he was stopped. “Are you really going to leave without this?” Fury asked. Loki eyed the scepter in his hand. He whipped his head back at Fury, “Now I know it does have he stone, but at least it’s a scepter.”

Loki looked down at it. He clenched his jaw, “Destroy it.”

“Excuse me? I worked hard getting this back for you.”

“This is the thing that controlled me. I don’t want it and you shouldn’t have it. The stone’s power was magnificent. It still lingers on the scepter. You see how it made you angry in a second?” Loki replied.

Fury looked at him and shrugged, “Well okay then. Good choice.” he turned around to leave.

“Fury. Was this supposed to be a test?” Loki asked, slightly smirking, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Preciously,” he paused, “Now go save Gia.”

**Meanwhile at the HYDRA base…**

She couldn’t feel anything. Her entire body was shaking in either pain or cold, she didn’t know. Gia’s eyes barely remained open. But she fought. She didn’t utter a word. Her arm had open wounds and crusty blood. She was surprised she hadn’t run out of blood by now. She had stopped trying to fight the men that came in her room. The Omega was even more dangerous than she though. He had claws and teeth that carried venom. One bite and it could kill someone. One scratch and it could knock someone out cold. They hadn’t used him on her just yet. But Gia was scared. She always has been.

Even when she was in those damp cells, Wanda used to be the brave one. Gia used cower in fear and hide from Strucker and his men. Oh how she missed Fortune dearly at this moment. He could’ve gotten her out of this situation. She had silently let out a few tears by then. But she had no more water in her system for tears. She was hurt, cold, hungry and extremely afraid. But still, everytime she thought about giving up and telling the men what they want, an image flashed before her eyes. It was Natasha telling her she was stronger than she thought she was. It was Wanda, calling her Sestra. It was Steve, giving her useful advice. It was Tony, teaching her mechanics. It was Thor, asking her to make coffee. It was Bruce, talking about sappy romantic movies. It was Sam, flying around her for the first time. It was Vision, asking her not to call him Jarvis. It was Rhodey, giving her a PB&J sandwich. It was Clint, ruffling her hair.

It was Loki, giving her the sweetest kiss.

She missed him, so much. She smiled at all these images flashing through her mind. She heard a door open and slam shut. But her body was already shutting down. She let out a sigh. She closed her eyes, a smile still prominent on her face.

**At the Avengers tower, In New York:**

Loki looked out at the agents getting the quinjet ready for the rescue mission. He soaked the morning sun in and an illusion covered his sleep deprived eyes. He craned his neck, preparing to fight. He smirked as he went through the window glass. His armor appeared slowly; golden horns and all, completed with a large sword. If given a peek inside his mind, everybody would’ve seen the anger. “Brother! We do not plan on killing anyone today!” Thor yelled over the hovering sound of the jet.

“You don’t at least. If I see one scrape on her; everyone who lay their filthy hands on her is dying!” Loki yelled back. Thor huffed.

Soon they were in the air. Loki stood straight, ready for a fight. Steve looked at Wanda stepping back from the window. She knew this place. She knew it all too well. Steve was about to brief everyone when Wanda interrupted, “Captain, may I say something?” Steve nodded. “When it comes to this fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and they take nothing for granted. These people will not hesitate to kill. If we make a small mistake Gia’s life is at stake. But at the same time, so is ours.” She looked out the window again, turning back to the avengers, “I know this place all too well. We grew up here. There are tunnels underneath this base where children are being experimented on. If we can, we have to save them too. Can we?”

“If we can, we will. We won’t leave them this time. We’ll take the children.” Steve replied. Everyone nodded. “Gia’s on the top floor, below the roof. The roof is heavily fortified so we can’t get in without anyone seeing us.”

“They will not see me coming.” Loki interrupted.

“Brother, how will we know where you are? You might get in but you will surely need help later.” Thor said.

“You can… track, my heat signature.”

“You don’t have one, Loki.” Steve said, his arms crossed.

“Yes, but everyone else does. My frost giant heat signature would be enough to track me through the building would it not?”

“That could work. How would we know when you’re with Gia?” Natasha asked.

“You would receive a signal. Would a green flame be alright?”

“Quite.” Thor said, smiling widely, patting his younger brother on the shoulder, proudly.

Everyone, except the two Asgardian brothers, headed towards the pilot, Clint, who had started descending towards the base roof. “Brother,” Loki started. Thor turned around, slightly surprised by Loki’s use of this word. He was happy but scared at the same time. “Lady Carmen knows of my true heritage. I have told her. Did I make a mistake?”

“Nay, Brother. I believe her to be lucky” Thor replied, smiling back at Loki. He turned around towards the others but turned back around. “Tell me the truth brother. Do you fancy her?”

Loki smiled slightly, “I guess? I don’t really know…”

“Well you have certainly adapted the Midgardian ways of denial, Loki. Now let us save thy lady.”

The jet hovered quietly over the roof. Stark looked over at Loki and he nodded. Loki turned himself invisible and the others held their breath. Stark quickly pulled up his holographic computer and tracked Loki’s cold signature, “We got him.” he told them. He was quieter than usual. He didn’t like losing his favorite pupil like that. Loki wandered around the HYDRA base, a hand secured on his sword. He saw the security get tighter and tighter as he proceeded towards the one specific room. He stood in front of a white, wooden door. He slowly tugged at the door but it was locked. Suddenly heard footsteps coming his way.

“Come on, Loki.” Stark muttered under his breath. The man was a tall blonde, surrounded with guards with weapons. He entered the room behind him. The room had red walls and single yellow tube lights. It was hideous. Loki’s eyes went wide as he saw Gia, strapped down onto a stretcher, covered in blood. It took everything within him to not blow up and murder everyone in that room. He saw Strucker, as per Wanda’s descriptions, raising his sharp knife like thing and give it to the tall blonde. He pulled Gia’s long, brown hair, and forced her to look up. Loki let out steam that came as a green flame on Stark’s holographic computer. “Let’s go.”

“I’ve told you before. I don’t know anything. Let me go…” Gia coughed.

“Oh we will, Little girl. After you finally give up this act and give us what we want.” The man said. He slowly pierced the scalpel into her already bleeding wound and she screamed. Loki couldn't’ hold back anymore. He screamed as he jumped out towards the man, knocking him to the floor. The avengers came flooding in and took down all the guards. Strucker managed to get Gia to her feet and drag her out. But she resisted him. Her agile movement was far too slow. Six pairs of rough hands tried to seize her. Gia's right hand shot out. With a little gurgle, a HYDRA agent in uniform staggered backward to crumple in the sawdust. Another, leaping like a panther, landed on Gia's back. Dropping abruptly, Gia laid flat on the ground. She heard someone screaming her name, but she was too weak to answer. It was the Omega. Loki glared and huffed at the man.

“Leave her be. She knew nothing of the Avengers until months ago. She does not have what you seek.” Loki reasoned.

“I’m not the one you should be reasoning with, Asgardian. I’m only supposed to **_tame_** this bitch.” the omega hissed. Loki lost all his cool and drew out his sword. He hurled towards the man, knocking him off of Gia. She groaned in pain. Natasha took this chance and helped her up. Stark carried the two women to safety.

Their weapons gleamed in the hot sun light. Loki knew that only one would walk away from this. Omega's claws were stained with venom. Loki shuffled to the side and awaited in attack. His opponent charged with a mighty cry. Loki dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable. Omega thrust his claws forward, only to be met by Loki's sword. Both weapons met in the air with a resounding 'clang'. The man was a master swordsman. Slowly, Omega was tiring. He fell to the ground, “I should just kill you.” Loki hissed. The Omega glared at the god. Loki took his sword and sliced the Omega’s claws off. The man screamed in pain. “Lay your filthy hands on my lady again and I will not spare you again. And not just you, the ones who made you as well.” Loki hissed. He cleared his sword off the Omega’s blood. He walked away and teleported to the jet.

His armor disappeared as worry infused his eyes. He kneeled beside the seat Gia was placed in. She was sleeping, her breath shaky and in pain. Loki raised his hands to heal her but she held his hands. “No...Please… Thank You…” she groaned tiredly.

“Lady Gia, you need healing. Do not stop me. This will help.” Loki replied, putting a soft, cold hand on her forehead. She was burning up. “You have acquired a fever…” he muttered.

Bruce and Tony kneeled beside her and checked her pulse. It was weak and thready. “She has lost too much blood. We need to get her to the tower. Quickly.” Bruce directed. Loki held her hand, as gently as possible. “Can’t you heal her?”

“She told me not to. But I do not why.” Loki whispered, his eyes fixed on her heaving state.

“I might,” Tony said. He looked at her wounds and sighed, “We need to get her to the infirmary.” he muttered

Clint nodded and somehow managed to speed up through the cold air. They were all worried. Gia kept drifting between sleep and pain. Natasha contacted the tower infirmary to be ready and to have people on the helipad before they arrive. They were there. Loki had to let go of her hand as they hauled her to the infirmary. They were all told to relax and grab something to eat by the head doctor. She told them that Gia had lost a lot of blood but something in her system kept her from going overboard. Tony Stark was the first one to rush into her room and have a chat with the doctors. He knew what kept her from going overboard.

The others would worry if they knew. Tony was assured that they would find a solution for her condition, but it seemed impossible. He sighed, “Yeah well. Just keep Ursula safe.” he told them. He might seem cold and narcissistic on the outside but he cared. He cared too much for his own good. He had become Gia’s elder brother. He missed her so much.

After a while, and grabbing a PB&J sandwich, Natasha slipped into her room. She smiled as she looked over Gia’s sleeping state. Her heart was calm now that her _Rebenok_ was in front of her. Wanda saw this from the clear window. She hadn’t left her spot from in front of Gia’s room. Vision had brought her food. He tried to convince the girl to go and change into something comfortable but she had refused to leave her side. She wasn’t going anywhere; not now, not ever. Natasha, on the other hand, couldn’t wait for her to leave. Not because she didn’t like Gia. She loved Gia like her own sister. This incident made her feel fear for the first time.

She never wanted this girl to be in sort of danger. But here she was, lying on an infirmary bed, after almost bleeding to death. But still the team needed her. She was a good, powerful hero. She leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, “I’m sorry, _Rebenok._ ” she whispered.

Loki paced around in his room. He wanted to go see her but he knew people were there. Not that he was embarrassed about anything; he was self-conscious. He watched the clock closely. It struck twelve, and he left for Gia.


	20. Chapter 20

** LOKI’S POV: **

She looked so peaceful. I was almost afraid to disturb her. I felt like stepping into her healing chambers, would disrupt the peaceful slumber she rested in. But I couldn’t stop myself. I needed to see her. Lady Maximoff was still outside the door, sleeping uncomfortably in a metal chair. I walked up her, waking her up and told her to go upstairs and rest. “Do not fret, I shall stay here with her.” I told her confidently. Wanda looked worried. She kept looking at her friend through the glass window. She smiled and patted me on the shoulder, “Thank you.” she said, and slowly walked towards the elevator. She didn’t want to leave, but she trusted me. I looked back at Gia, sleeping peacefully in her bed. I took a chair and sat down beside her. I hesitated as I looked at her hand. Her upper arm was badly damaged from all the stabbing. Every time I saw the image, rage shot through me. I opened my eyes and sighed. She was here; safe; in front of my eyes. I carefully placed my hand over hers, careful enough not to hurt her. I laid my head beside our hands, watching her closely. For the first time in days, I felt sleep linger through my mind. My fingers traced hers and my eyes closed. Her soft breathing was like music to my ears. So peaceful.

_I was running far away. Thanos’ barren planet was larger than I thought. My weak and bruised legs were a liability. “STOP!” I heard the Other’s voice loud and clear. But I kept running. As well as I could. I needed someone to take me away from here. I looked back and saw the Chitauri racing my way. I stumbled over a rock, falling onto the ground. The army kept coming towards me. I shut my eyes to accept my defeat when I heard running behind me. It was her. Gia. Her eyes were blazing violet and she levitated herself to the clouds. The first line of the raging army fell to its knees, “You are not to hurt him!” she screamed as another line of soldiers fell to their knees. She turned around to face me, a smirk prominent on her face, and held her hand out. I slowly took her hand and she hauled me to my feet. “Don’t worry,” she smiled, her eyes returning to her beautiful hazel brown, “I’ll protect you.” I smiled down at her. I leaned down to kiss her but she screamed in pain. “NO!” I screamed as she writhed to the floor. I went down with her, holding her back and head. I looked up, my eyes bloodshot in anger. I was shocked. It was me. My horned helmet rest coldly upon my head as my face was covered in a smug smirk. My scepter was covered in Gia’s blood. I looked back down at her and she had closed her eyes. “No...Please-Please… No…” I shed a few tears as I caressed her smooth cheek and rocked back and forth. “What do you mean, no?” the man in the helmet asked. His eyes were a blazing blue, unlike my green ones. I was hideous. He raised his scepter and cleared her blood off of it. He laughed, “Why are you so surprised, Prince of Asgard? You were the one who killed her. You. Killed. Gia. Carmen.”_

I woke up spasming; my heart beating terribly fast. It was another nightmare. It was almost dawn outside. I was heaving and sweating. I calmed down once I saw Gia sleeping peacefully beside me. I let out a relieved sigh. I looked down at our hands, her fingers interlocked in mine. I furrowed my eyebrows at that. I looked up at her, ‘ _Had she woken up?’_ I smiled softly, my breathing finally returned to normal. I picked up our hands and she stirred. Her grip on my hand grew tighter as she slowly opened her eyes. “Hey…” I said as I brushed some of her hair out of her face. She smiled but cringed in pain. She looked down at our hands and I quickly released it.

She smiled and put her hand back into mine, “What were you dreaming about, silly Trickster?” her voice sounded tired and raspy. I still couldn’t help but smile.

My smile disappeared, “How could you?” I whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows. “How could you just jump? Did you not think of anything else? What were you even thinking, Gia?” I whisper yelled. “I told you to come back without getting hurt. What do you do? You don’t return at all! It's obviously not your fault. You get captured, and I can’t believe those bastards hurt you. If any of those mewling quims even look in your direction I will end them--” She sat up, hissing in pain, which made me jump to my feet. I put my hands out, in case she slips or loses balance. I sat down in front of her, on her bed. I placed my hand on her cheeks, as lightly as I could and avoided the small scrapes on her face. She held my arm and tilted her head into my hand. I sighed, “I was so worried. I have never been so worried. You literally gave me nightmares, Carmen.” I paused, her hazel-brown eyes glazed with a small smile, “I was afraid.”

“Hey…” she interrupted. “Look at me, Loki. I’m right here. Right in front of you.” she smiled. Dawn had come and there was a tint of light outside her window. “...Did you save the children?”

I laughed and dropped my head, “Yes. We took them into our custody. The Captain took care of that. He knew how important it was to you. We all did.”

“Thank you, Loki. That means a lot.” She pulled me closer to her, “Thank you for taking care of me.” she whispered.

I glanced down at her lips, forcing my gaze up to her eyes once more, “Wanda was here all night before I forced her up to her chambers.” she chuckled. I smiled, “ _Du overrasker meg_ ”

She furrowed her eyebrows and chuckled, “What is that supposed to mean”

“You amaze me, Gia Carmen.”

She smiled. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled away and opened my eyes. She still had her eyes closed, but a warm smile on her face. “That… was wonderful…” she whispered. I laughed. I looked back into her eyes once she opened them. She wrapped her arm around me, the one that wasn’t hurt, and leaned in, “You amaze me as well, Trickster.”

I placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled away, “As much as I love spending this peaceful time with you, Dove, I have to tell Stark you’re awake. He worries. We all do.” I said, tucking her soft brown hair behind her ear and getting up. I called a ‘nurse’ over to stay with her. My smile disappeared as I walked towards the living room. I didn’t like talking to the artificial intelligence in the tower but I wasn’t going to roam around the tower looking for people. I rolled my eyes, “Hey Friday? Can you please ask Stark and the others to come into the living room?”

“Of course, Mr. Reindeer Games.” the intelligence replied. I let out a groan, ‘Stark’ I muttered. Soon there were footsteps into the living room and groggy sleepy groans. I could understand; these mortals weren’t used to waking up before the sun was out. “Okay this better be good because the cock hasn’t even cock-a-doodle-dooed.” Stark said. This human was probably the bane of everyone’s existence. But, we needed his armor. He was the strongest and smartest of these Midgardian heroes.

“Stark, you need to wake up because Gia surely has.” I said, coming straight to the point.

Everyone’s eyes were wide open after that, “When did she wake up?” Wanda asked, rushing towards the elevator. We all followed her and got in.

“Well about twenty minutes ago but we,” I paused. Lady Romanoff raised her eyebrow at me and I cleared my throat, “I was sleeping. But I was right beside her. She woke me up.”

“Right. So what did she say?” The captain asked as we all walked towards her healing chambers.

“She did not say… anything to me. She only asked if we have saved the children. To which I answered yes.”

“Good. But is she alright? Does she have any kind of pain?” Thor asked

I stood in front of her door, “She does. Her arm has been stabbed way too many times. She can’t seem to move it. Also, do not ask her to move or sit up. Don’t ask her too many questions. She doesn’t really--”

“Hey. Reindeer games? We got this. We care about her just as much as you do.” Stark interrupted. I nodded. He entered her chambers and she looked up, her face brightening with her smile. “Ursula! How you been?”

“Tony~ I hope you didn’t mind Loki waking you up before ten. I know you rarely ever… sleep.” she retorted. I smiled. Thor looked at me and I wiped the smile off my face.

“Sestra,” Wanda went forward and sat beside her legs. Gia pulled her into a hug. We could see Wanda shaking, “I was so worried.”

“ _YA v poryadku…_ ” Gia whispered, which made Wanda smile. Stark and the captain raised their eyebrows. “I’m okay…” she clarified. I had upgraded my allspeak so I could understand all midgardian languages when she spoke. I didn’t want to miss one bit of her wisdom.

“Glad you’re okay, _Rebenok_.” Lady Natasha said. She stood beside her. We could see something troubled her. Lady Natasha was a strong force but when something troubled her; she would not tell a soul. This time, however, it was different. She swallowed what would have been tears, “Gia, did you expect me to jump with you? Did I fail you?”

“Oh my god. No. Natasha. You can never fail me. Ever. You’re like my older sister.” she said, holding onto her hand. “I stole that glance from you to see if you thought what I was doing was right. I’ve never really been… good. In my eyes, you’ve been the kind of woman I want to be. Natasha--”

“Its Nat. To you. To everyone of my friends. Family.” Natasha replied. She smiled at Gia and placed a small kiss in her hair. “Also now that we have the sappy stuff out of the way… If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass myself.”

“To think that you actually had a full range of human emotions, for once!” Barton interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air. Natasha chuckled.

Gia looked around the crowded room, her hand still in Natasha’s, “Where’s Steve?” she asked. I lowered my gaze. Even though we had shared our moment, I still couldn’t help but think this way. She wanted to see him when everyone who saved HER was right in front of her. I shook my head. I cannot let jealousy conceive me. This was why I couldn’t have nice things. “He is with the children. He knows you’re awake. He will be here.” I answered. She smiled.

“Alright. Ursula now that you’re awake, we’re gonna need a few things from you.” Tony interrupted.

“Stark.” Thor directed coldly. “Let us not forget that she has been through so much. We need to give her time.”

“And for the first time, I agree with my oaf of a brother-” I said quickly. Everyone looked towards me. Thor smiled widely. I realized I had called him brother and I rolled my eyes.

“Okay…” Stark chuckled. “Once you’re ready, just come over to my lab. I just wanna talk.” he said.

She nodded, “Of course, Tony. Maybe then you can teach me how trim the C3PU on the bot I made.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure, if this boyfriend of yours let’s you out of bed.”

“Boyfriend!?” Gia and me both exclaimed. “We- We aren’t- Stark, this isn’t-” for the first time, I was tongue tied.

Everyone was smirking and walking out the door, “Calm down, Reindeer Games.” Tony said, almost at the door. He turned around, smirking, “Besides, how did you know I was referring to you?” he asked. My eyes widened as Gia snorted out a laugh. “Peace out Ursula!”

I turned around to face Gia who was leaning back on her bed and laughing silently. I shook my head, “I cannot believe him.” I said, sitting in front of her.

“He managed to trick the trickster. You have to give that to him, silly Trickster.” she replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Dove, I know you like Stark, but he has not managed to trick me.”

She pursed her lips, “Have you found a new nickname for me? Dove?”

“You’re changing the subject. Dove. And to answer your question, yes. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” she said, slithering into my embrace and resting her head on my chest. I kissed her temple, “But Loki?” she pulled away, “I want to tell you the real reason why I said we can’t be together.”

“I knew you were hiding something but I did not want to push you. After all. I am the god of lies.”

“I know,” she placed her hand on my cheek. “Years ago, when I was working with the Hitman, I was scared that he would kill me. I’ve always been afraid of death, Loki. But after all the things that have happened in the past year, I’m not as afraid. But,” she paused, sitting up, hissing in pain. My hands glowed as I levitated her a little bit and positioned her to her will. She smiled, “When they had… captured me, they told me that if I don’t give them what they want, they would hurt Wanda.” she paused, I nodded. “And you.” she finished. “They told me they would hurt my new… family. I know you guys are strong enough without me, and you don’t really need me… but I need you. All of you. I have a new fear. Losing all of you. And they wouldn’t even have thought about you if they hadn’t known. That is exactly why I didn’t- I-I” she leaned into my chest again.

“You took all of their torture; to protect me? To protect the avengers?” I asked, stroking her head. She nodded. “Is this also why you won’t join the team publically?” she nodded. I closed my eyes, “I’m sorry” I remembered my nightmare. “You don’t have to protect me, Gia. I’m the god. I shall protect you.” I said.

She chuckled, “Alright, silly Trickster. Besides, I’m too tired to protect you right now anyways.”

“Well is there anything this dove needs from her Trickster?”

“How about… We get out of this ...depressing infirmary room and you give me one of your capes? And you have your powers back so you can finally just levitate me back to my room.”

I chuckled, “Alright,” I snapped my fingers and one of my large green capes was in my hands. Her eyes brightened as I put it over her shoulders. “And how are you going to repay me, Dove?”

She smirked, “Since we already did this before,” she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back dearly. She chuckled and pulled away, “How about so?”

“I would take it into my careful consideration after I’ve received many more.”

“Silly Trickster,”

“Giddy little dove,”

We smiled and she pecked my lips once more. I held her close to me. I promised myself I would never let her go. I had wished to call her mine for so long. And now, I finally can.


	21. Chapter 21

** Loki’s POV **

She was doing alright. I had expected, and wanted, her to stay in bed for a few days longer. But she wouldn't listen. She would threaten me that she would use her powers on me. She would need help getting up to her feet. She still wouldn’t let anyone touch her bruised arm. Except for Stark; he was running some tests on it. I asked her why she wouldn’t let ME touch her arm but she answered with, “They used to sterilize the scalpels with a poison. It wouldn’t harm me or Wanda since we have these powers. But I don’t know what it would do to humans or Asgardians.” she chuckled.

Gia has been all I’ve been thinking about. We hadn’t told everyone what we… were… but it was mostly because we didn’t know ourselves. But I knew this. When she looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke. She wasn’t afraid of me. For once, someone liked to rely on me. She had made me forget that every part of me was just an illusion to cover up my secrets. She liked me for me. And I couldn’t thank her more for that. She would spend some of her day in Stark’s lab, but she got better. She didn’t need support to walk. We soon returned to our usual routine of reading in Stark’s library. We would get one book and she would sit beside me on the lounge and rest her head on my shoulder. She would turn the pages when she would finish reading the pages.

I would just look at her face, memorizing every line. Her beautiful hazel-eyes wandered over the words and it would just make me smile. Since we were still figuring out what we were, we would still act as companions in front of the Avengers. I was less hostile towards the Captain now. He knew, obviously, what was going on between me and Gia. It had been three months since Gia had been captured. It was almost an year since she came into my life. She had changed it for good.

When the avengers would leave for missions, she felt left out. Her arm was completely healed by now, leaving me to wonder how she healed so fast. But I was glad. Fury still wouldn’t let her go on missions, but had a few small missions for me here and there. Thor had told me the things Gia would tell him about me. I knew it was wrong of him to betray her trust that way, but he was helping. I knew how to make her happy. She wasn’t sappy or needy like all these midgardian women. But she still adored it when I would ask her for a dance spontaneously. She had changed. From the silly midgardian girl, who couldn’t read a situation to a wise, young woman. And I was falling hard for her. Although I would never admit it to anyone but her. We were lying on the tower roof, one night, our fingers intertwined. She sat in between my legs, leaning against my chest, in my embrace, “Why do you like me, Trickster?” she asked.

I kissed her temple, “Because you’re the only one in my life who I can trust.”

She chuckled, “What about Thor? He’s your brother.”

“Yes. He can be trusted if you bribe him with his favorite Midgardian treats.”

“Oh Loki,” she laughed, “I hope you know how much you mean to me.” she paused and turned to face me. The night sky disappeared in her eyes, “Would you like to go out on a date with me? An official one.”

“A date? As in start courting? Tell the Avengers we’re courting ?” I asked, confused. Why in the nine realms would she want to be seen with me?

Her eyes widened. She looked frazzled, “I mean- we don’t have to- I just thought- because we’re--”

“Dove,” I held her face between my hands. Her face was so small. “I would love to. But- Aren’t you scared? What would people think? You, courting a murderer like me.”

“If you won’t forget all the things you did under mind control, then let’s not forget all the crimes I committed while I WASN’T under anyone’s control…” she paused dropping her head. She looked back up, “And I don’t care what other people think, as long as it’s the ones that make us happy.”

“So if Wanda, Natasha or Stark say that you are out of your mind to court me then…”

She chuckled, “Okay first-a-fall, Wanda is dating VISION. So she can’t say anything. But also she won’t, cause she knows how much you like me and I like you. For Natasha, she’ll understand. Clint might try to talk me out of it but he’s not unreasonable. Tony has been rooting for us--”

“You prove your point, Dove. I feel like my skills in diplomacy have rubbed off on you.”

“Hmm, How do you know if I didn’t already have a silvertongue? Maybe I had one all along and you never noticed.” she said, booping my nose. I gripped her waist and pulled her close, “LOKI!”

“Your silvertongue is no match for mine, little Dove.”

“Little?” she replied, hitting my chest, “I’m almost twenty-five! I’m not a child!

“You sure act like one.” I replied, chuckling. She wrinkled her nose and started getting up. I pulled her back down, “I’m sorry. But I’m a thousand and almost fifty.”

“Talk about an age gap, am I right? A thousand fifty? Really?”

I nodded, “Does it bother your mortal soul? The age between us?”

She chuckled, resting her head in the crook of my neck, “No. Do you ever think about how you’re almost… eighteen years old? On Earth that is.”

“Eighteen! My, that is equivalent to a mere toddler on Asgard!”

“It is not! Thor told me that you would be like… a preschooler more than a toddler.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Older than a toddler.”

“So am I supposed to be a, what was it, older than a toddler? According to Midgard?”

“No… You’re supposed to be a whiny teenager. And you fit the role perfectly.”

“Do I?” I questioned as my hands went up to her stomach and gave tickles to her side. She held my arm and laughed. I relished her laughs. She tried to move away from me but I held her close. Suddenly she hissed in pain. I stopped tickling her and she looked at me, grazing her forearm. I gazed at her arm, worriedly, and she smiled. She let out a small chortle, and scooted away. She stood up and stepped backwards. I smirked as I understood what she was doing. “My, My. Look who’s being the mischievous little one.” I ran after her as she sprinted across the rooftop. She turned around and faced me. She kept backing up. She almost tripped off of the ledge when I caught her waist. Her arms gripped my torso tightly, heaving and panting. I laughed, “Darling, please do not fall off of Stark’s roof.” I said, between laughs. She smiled and tightened her grip on me. I took in a deep breath, “Oof-” her grip kept getting tighter, “You’re grip- feels like mjolnir -is resting” she chuckled and let go of me, “on my chest.” I heaved. She smiled and pecked my lips.

She nuzzled my nose with hers, “Alright Trickster. We should go downstairs before people start asking questions.”. She took my hand into hers and led me to the elevator. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and teleported us both down to the living room. She whirled, almost ready to barf. I forgot that it takes that toll on humans. “You- should’ve warned me- before doing that. Oh I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Rebenok, what’s wrong?” it was Lady Natasha. I raised my hands up in surrender when she glared at me. Gia was clutching her stomach and heaving. “What did he do this time?”

“Nothing,” she answered, straightening up, “He just teleported us without any warning. He still doesn’t realize that magic isn’t normal for us.”

“Oh please. Your powers consist of Midgardian magic. So don’t give me that.” I hissed.

“Her ‘magic’ is not really magic. It’s telekinesis. Be careful with the two telekinetics before you piss them off and they panst you in the middle of times square.” Natasha directed.

Gia’s face lit up, “Hey~ That’s not such a bad idea. Let me ask Wanda what she thinks about it.”

“What? No. I’m a god. You’ll have to face my wrath if you do that.”

“And you’re gonna do what, God of Mischief? Prank me? Go ahead. I have allies.” Gia retorted. Something in me sparked. She was sweet and caring but at the same time, threatening and thrilling. Something about her was different. Her willingness to bring on adventure and thrill, brought me some kind of peace. Her love of chaos was even more exciting.

I stood in front of her, arms crossed, “Do you want to star a prank war, Dove?” I furrowed my eyebrows and smirked at her. She raised her eyebrow. “Fine. You, and your fellow ladies versus me and whoever wants to accompany me.”

“First- a- fall,” Lady Natasha interrupted, “He calls you ‘Dove’?” Gia shrugged. “And also, you’re on. If you want to so desperately make it a girls versus boys thing…. FRIDAY! Tell all the boys to come down here! Stat! It’s an emergency.” she yelled to the AI. Suddenly there were blue lights and a blaring alarm. We heard Stark fly up to the living in his suit of armor. The captain was down, with his shield and the falcon ready to fly. Barton had his bows and arrows ready. Banner was in the living room but I was glad his green friend wasn’t. I heard rumbling from Thor swinging his hammer in the air and I subconsciously rolled my eyes. There was red glow behind me and Wanda and Vision were in thier fighting stance.

“Nat, What happened? What’s the emergency? Is Ursula okay?” Stark questioned in a robotic voice.

“She’s fine. It seems Lady Natasha hath started quite the delirium.” I chuckled.

“Say another word, Romeo, and I will stab your little Asgardian heart out.” Natasha threatened. “Anyway. This Reindeer wants to star a prank war with us.” she nodded to Wanda. Her eyes sparked as she came over to the two ladies. “And he wants it to be the ladies… versus the boys.” she added. There were a few offended ‘whoa’s going up into the air. “So it’s me, Wanda, Gia and Pepper… if she wants to be on the team… Against whoever wishes to partner up with him.” she stated. Lady Potts smiled and walked over beside the ladies. Great, now I’ve pissed off four midgardian women. Norns help me. Gia looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

I squinted back in her direction. Barton jumped to his feet, “Well I don’t wanna be going against Tasha. She’s vicious when she has the right to prank someone. So… Sorry buddy.” he patted me on the shoulder. Too bad, he could’ve been of use as a spy.

“Well, I shall accompany you Brother! Let us show them what Asgardian gods are truly made of!” Thor said, clapping my back. I needed someone on my team and that wickless oaf was too nice but strong.

“Chance to prank Pep without getting kicked out of bed for being annoying? Count me in, Reindeer Games.” Stark said. I smiled and nodded. He is of great use since this is his home and he would know every ins and outs for this place. He is also a mastermind, according to Midgardians and one prankster helping another could always bring chaos. “Steve? What about you?” he asked

The Captain shook his head, “Fine.” he said. Everyone in the room gasped.

“But, Captain. Your streak of condemning the righteous way could be tormented. As you know, I am no fair player.” I warned.

He chuckled, “Yeah, I know. But I know Nat and Wanda. They aren’t fair players either. You need all the help you can get, Buddy.” he kept his shield down. I nodded. Of course the women wouldn’t be disastrous enough to prank the Captain. Would they?

“I’m telling Bucky you’re about to do something stupid again! I ain’t going against the women of the house man. I’ll admit I’m scared.” The falcon was retracing his steps, back towards the door. _Coward_.

“I’ll join.” Vision chimed in. We all saw Wanda glare at him. “What? I can be fun if I want to be. And I have the whole internet in my palms so…” he trailed off, looking at me unsurely. I raised my eyebrow and nodded. He smiled widely and walked over to us.

“That’s not fair! Vision can’t be on Loki’s team!” Wanda argued, looking over at Natasha. “I can’t prank him!” she added. Everybody raised their eyebrows. “We-We can’t prank him.”. Vision smirked beside me. I rolled my eyes.

“Uhhhh Why the heck not?” Lady Potts asked. Natasha let out a chuckle.

“Because~ his cerebrum is completely synthetic! We can’t use water against him, and,” she smacked Gia’s unhurt arm, which still caused me to jerk a step forward, “We can’t use telekinesis against him!”

“I assure you, it would be fine.” I interrupted. I looked over at Vision and he shrugged. He could of be of use if Wanda refuses to prank him. “Lady Maximoff, you need not worry. We shall take care of him.”

“Puff-” she scoffed nervously, “I’m not worried about him. I am so not worried about…” she looked to Vision who raised his eyebrow. His human form was quite appealing to the eye. Wanda cleared her throat, “Okay.” she muttered.

“Now that THAT’s out of the way,” Stark chuckled. He stepped out of his armor, “Maybe we can start thinking about some strategies? What do you say, Reindeer Games?”

I smirked at Gia and squinted my eyes, “To put it in Midgardian terms,” I stepped closer to her. She was quite short in front of me. Towering above her was an easy task. “You’re on, Carmen.” she let out a heavy breath after I stepped away. I hope she didn’t hear my heart beating so fast, trying to be smooth. I winked and followed all the men on my team into the elevator. The last thing I saw was her eyes widening and a blush creeping across her cheeks. We all broke out into a laugh once we were in the elevator. “Alright. I don’t want her to lose but at the same time, I wish to reclaim my title as the God of Mischief.”

“How is that I’ve never heard you talk except when you’re planning some kind of prank?” Vision spoke up.

“Brother thinks he has no reason to speak unless Mischief, lies or chaos is involved. Although, he sparked this war with his lady.”

“His Lady?” The captain retorted. “Wow! You guys finally got together?”

My eyes widened. Stark snorted out a laugh as the elevator doors opened, followed by me rolling my eyes. We all headed to Banner’s lab and started fishing around. Vision found some dye while Stark tinkered with electronics. The Captain and Thor stood back and watched us work. I saw a vile of a black- violet chemical stored away, and furrowed my eyebrows. It wasn’t alike the other chemicals in the lab. We spent at least two hours collecting possible mischief makers. We heard the AI turn on abruptly, “Mr. Stark, you have a message from Agent Romanoff.” the AI paused and we heard static. “Boys~ Dinner’s ready…” Lady Romanoff’s voice cooed. We all looked to each other. We were hungry but we didn’t trust the women one bit now.

“Hey Friday? Can you ask Pep if she has poisoned my pasta? Or my wine?” Stark retorted.

“No! Stark! Don’t do that!” I jumped in, “You cannot just outright ask your lady if she hath poisoned your food!”

“Hey, Reindeer games. Believe it or not, I’ve played a lot of pranks on people. And I asked, because Pepper would never mess with food. And Nat is always asking me to eat, so let’s go!” Stark raved. I rolled my eyes and followed


	22. Chapter 22

** Loki’s POV: **

I imagined the prank war to be more amusing. Although seeing Lady Maximoff and my dear Gia, fall into a chocolate river was fun. They liked the prank more than hating me for doing it after a serious meeting with Fury. After we came back from the meeting, I went straight towards the living room to ‘make some tea.’ Gia was already tugging on my sweater to her some of my healing tea since she was feeling a little under the weather. I told her to wait on the couch with Wanda and made some ‘tea’, (it was really a potion that would start overflowing with chocolate after the tea in it is gone) and soon gave the two ladies the cups. Wanda looked at me skeptically as I handed her the tea but Gia started gulping it down. I smiled. This woman really trusted me. Wanda shrugged and drank it as well. As soon as the tea was finished, it started filling up with chocolate. Wanda looked up at me and glared. They both dropped their cups as they started creating a pool of chocolate. “LOKI! WHAT WAS THAT!?” Gia shrieked.

“Jump in it!” I managed to say over my laughs, “Trust me it’ll be fun!”

“TRUST YOU!? We are not going to trust you after this!” Wanda yelled. I rolled my eyes and magically teleported myself behind her. I pushed her in and she sank into the chocolate pond that was now starting to look much more like a river. Her scream brought in a lot of people into the living room. Thor’s roaring laughter filled the room with a lot of cheers for the chocolate river. Wanda came back up and I felt my feet go up into the air. It was worth it. Her face was covered in chocolate. I looked over at Gia and she was laughing hard. Wanda put me down and pulled Gia into the river. She shrieked and splashed her with the chocolate.

“Well this is going to be hell for the clean up!” Sam chimed in, followed by his laughter. “Ooh. I wish I had joined your team!”

“You were offered to do so, Sam. But now it’s too late. Its one to none.” The captain clarified.

“We’ll see about that. You won’t know when or how we strike. Am I right ladies?” Pepper asked, leaning her hand on Stark’s shoulder.

“Aw Pep, you’re gonna make me cry. But you love me right?” Stark cooed. I had the urge to roll my eyes until I understood what he was doing. I smirked and looked back at Gia, almost chest deep in the chocolate river. She had closed her eyes and stuck her face in the chocolate. I let out a laugh as she licked her lips. I went over to her and sat on the edge of the river. Her chocolate covered looked up at me and I just wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute~ I did not think I could find a grown woman to be so adorable. I raised my eyebrows at her and she cupped both her hands, pooling chocolate in her hands. I wrinkled my nose as she placed it in my hands. “Yeah. We have to go before Ursula diverts the God of Mischief’s attention.” Stark raved in the background. I only saw Gia fiddling with the chocolate. “Reindeer games?” She smiled and handed me another handful of chocolate which made me scrunch my face up in disgust. “Hey! Loki!” I whipped my head towards Stark who had his eyebrows raised.

Lady Potts was laughing as was Lady Romanoff. Thor looked at me and shrugged while everyone continued to smirk. “What?” I snapped.

I looked back at Gia and she smirked. “Consider his attention diverted.” she replied. Just then, Pepper moved away from Stark and Natasha took a step back. All of us looked at him horrified.

“What did you guys do?” Stark asked, looking around frantically.

“FRIDAY! COME THROUGH!” Gia yelled as she levitated out of the chocolate river. Wanda did the same. There were iron man suits flying across them. The Captain ducked, in order to avoid the suit from crashing into him. I started to make the river disappear, since I know what it may do to Stark’s armor and Vision, but I felt my hand being restricted. I saw a violet glow around it and I turned to Gi, who was smirking. Her eyes were glowing a bright violet. Stark’s suit latched onto him and Wanda levitated the man of Iron into the air. With her other hand, she lifted Thor off his feet. Gia yanked my arm, levitating me up into the air. Natasha and Pepper were dying of laughter. “Oh boys,” Gia chuckled, “You had no idea, did you?”

“What is the meaning of this!? Lady Maximoff, PuT Me DoWn!” Thor yelled as Wanda twirled him. She looked at Gia and smirked.

“Dip ‘em.” We heard Natasha order.

“Gia! Gia, please! No-no-no. Look at my hair! My hair would be destroyed! You cannot! Dove, please-” I heard Stark and Thor fall into the river. Stark’s armor retracted on itself. Thor hadn’t come up out of the river yet. The river was flowing out to the helipad by now. It was huge. I looked back at Gia and gave her ‘puppy dog eyes’, begging her not to let me go. I saw Wanda roll her eyes and use her powers. I fell into the deep chocolate river. It was everywhere. I never knew this would backfire on me. I had only told the people on my team about this plan. I floated up, unamused. I tried to remain as calm as possible but I couldn’t help but be angry. I splashed chocolate at Thor, whose perfect blonde hair was covered with it. Gia was laughing and wiping her hair with a towel. Her face was almost cleaned up. I looked back at Stark, whose suit had popped him out, releasing him into the chocolate. I looked back at the ladies. I levitated myself and the other men out of the river, and making it disappear completely. The only traces it was leaving behind was on our bodies. I smirked at her and splayed out my arms, “Well that was quick thinking.” I said, plainly, making my way towards her.

“Oh no… We planned it. We knew you were going to do this, so I programmed Friday into following my commands.” Gia replied, swatting the towel in the air.

“Yeah, remind me to change your password to my lab later, Ursula.” Stark chimed in.

“That’s great. I think you deserve a reward for that.” I stood towering above her. A radiant blush spread across her cheeks. Just then we heard Pepper squeal in disgust as Stark hugged from behind. Gia realized what I was doing, but before she could go anywhere, I gripped her waist, pulling her into me.

“AHH! Loki! No-no-no! I just cleaned up!” she squealed. I rubbed my chocolate covered sweater in her back, while my arms rubbed against hers. The one that wasn’t hurt anyway.

“Thor,” we heard Natasha say, “I swear to god. You and your chocolate covered ass might just get stabbed if you touch me.” Thor raised his hands and stepped away.

“And this… is why I stay the hell away from prank wars.” Banner interrupted.

“Bruce, I think you made the right decision not taking a part in of this.” The captain laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, “How come the Captain wasn’t dipped in the river?”

“Honestly- Steve is just so… righteous. We just couldn’t. He’s so sweet to all of us.” Natasha replied, leaning on Banner’s shoulder.

“And I am not? Why. I feel quite offended.” Thor retorted. I rolled my eyes and Gia poked me in the stomach.

“You’re just as sweet, Thor, but you’ve been known to create mischief with your brother.” Gia replied.

“Isn’t that what you like though?” he asked back. Her eyes widened as she released her arm around my chest.

“Shut it, you oaf.” I snapped, but calmed down once I felt Gia’s arms wrap around my chest again.

“Alright- Alright! Sheesh.” Stark interrupted. “Let’s go get cleaned up. Then we can order some pizza. Sound good?” He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. We all went our ways and I headed straight towards the restroom.

I heard the doors to my chambers open and close. I smiled, “Gia?” I called. No answer. I furrowed my eyebrows. I turned the doorknob with my chocolate covered hands. I heard a noise behind me and I whipped around, my hands emitting a green glow. Gia raised her hands up in the air and laughed. “Ever since you got your powers back, you’ve been nothing but fiesty.”

“Is that so?” I asked, placing my hands on her waist, “You know, you could’ve let me take off this chocolate off of my hands.” she shook her head and smiled. “How did you know we were going to prank you?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded, “Bruce is Thor’s best friend. But Bruce is also charmed by our darling, Natasha.” she said. I raised my eyebrows. She smiled, “I thought you would be the first one figure out. Not everyone can see through charm.”

“What do you think about my charm? Do you find me charming?” I asked, leaning in. She blushed, her eyes widening. “That color on your cheek gives me my answer, Dove.”

“You and your silver tongue, my darling prince charming” she chuckled, squirming against the wall. I leaned in again but she ruffled my hair which caused chocolate to sprinkle out. We both let out a chuckle.

“Maybe I should go take a shower. Get this thing off of me.” I smirked, “Would you like to join?” Her eyes widened almost immediately and she hid her face in her hands. “I was only joking, Dove. Tell me one thing, tough.” I paused and she nodded, “Did you actually like swimming in a chocolate river?”

“I loved it. It was truly a dream true.” she smiled, leaning up to kiss my cheek, “I can’t believe you remembered though. Is it weird that I actually liked this prank?”

I sighed, looking into her hazel-brown eyes, “No. I’m glad you liked it.” I smiled, “May I have a reward?”

“Um… Maybe after you have that shower. And I have my own.” she suggested. I rolled my eyes. I nodded and stepped away from her to go to the restroom. She gripped my wrist and whirled me around, placing her lips on mine. I chuckled into her kiss, as she cupped my cheeks. She took my arms and placed them on her waist, while her arms went across my neck. Something so sweet had turned into something passionate and… rewarding. She pulled away, resting her forehead on mine. I chuckled. “What?” she asked, “I felt like giving you your reward. ”

“And I loved it. Every second of it. I wish I get more of it though.” I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Me too. But for now, I’m going to go take a shower and so are you. And before your cheeky little arse asks, No. Not in the same shower.” she replied. She kissed my cheek and made her way out of my chamber doors. “Oh and by the way, you still taste like chocolate.” I stood there, for a minute, contemplating what just happened. I had just found this amazing person. My skin tingled where she touched me and my heart beat erratically in my chest so hard that I thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in my chest, but it felt good. I finally admitted to myself what I knew all along, but was too afraid to admit it:

I liked him. A lot. A LOT, a lot. And I wanted to be with her. Tell the whole world that she was mine and only mine. She was beautiful, smart, kind, brave and so many more things. I took a quick shower and tried to tame it with the midgardian gel but it’s worthless. I take a hair tie that Thor provided and put it in a man bun. I walked out of my room and teleported in front of Gia’s. It was nice to have my Seidr, my powers, back. I knocked on her door, since I didn’t hear the water running. I knocked again and she opened the door. She looked pale.

“Darling, are you alright?” I asked, cupping her cheeks. She smiled and nodded. My eyes still showed worry. Did she exert too much energy? Did I tire her out? “You look pale.”

“I’m fine, Trickster. I did tell you that I was feeling a little under the weather.” she chuckled.

“Well, I thought that was part of the plan.” I admitted. She shook her head.

“Or~ I might just be hungry. I want pizza. And preferably some pepperoni so I can tease Tony and Pepper.” she said. She held my hands and started to lead us out of her room.

“Wait Gia, before we leave and go out to the imbeciles outside,” she raised her eyebrows at the sound of her own name, “I have a very Midgardian curiosity and I feel very strange asking for this answer.” She pulled me back into her room and I closed the door. “I’ve read Midgardian literature as have you. So allow me to ask you out. On a date. Somewhere Midgardian. Maybe we can go ‘watch a movie and grab pizza’?” She listened quietly. Until she snorted out a laugh. I suddenly felt stupid. So stupid. I had made a fool of myself. “Don’t laugh! Did I say something wrong? I apologize for my apathy. We can forget about this encounter--” She held my face in her palms. “I’m sorry.”

“Do NOT apologize, Trickster. You’re cute when you’re curious. And you seemed somewhat nervous. Do I make you nervous?”

I sighed, “I moments like these, you give me anxiety, my darling Dove.”

“See? I don’t know why you’re nervous when you already call me things like darling and Dove.”

“But you are the only one, after my mother, to make me nervous. No one else does that.”

“Uh-huh. I bet your mom thought you were a handful.” she said, her arms snaking around my neck.

“I know what you’re doing here. You still haven’t answered my question. I would love an answer.”

She put her finger to her chin and smiled, “I have a question for you too. We’re both people on the most famous team on Earth. We’ve both been murderers in our past, no offense to the both of us, and we were on house arrest for the first six months we were here…” I opened my mouth to say something but she continued, “So we can’t go anywhere since we don’t know the place and there would be a hoard of people trying to kill us.”

I frowned, “You could’ve just said no, Darling.” I huffed.

She smiled widely and chuckled, burying her head in my chest. “I’m kidding~ I would love to go out on a date with you, Trickster.”

“I’m glad, Dove.”


	23. Chapter 23

** GIA’s POV **

‘First date jitters.’ Now I understand the term. I had never felt this way before. Just looking at him gave me butterflies. I had told Wanda and Tony about us. Tony was adamant about taking me on a shopping spree once he learnt that Loki asked me out on a date. But all we did was sit down and order stuff online. Natasha pestered Tony until he bought me a forest green, floor length dress that I told him not too because it was too expensive. Sure being an Avenger paid, but not as much as Tony Stark. Everyone living in the tower and in the future, the Avengers compound, are basically his children. He literally pays for everything. But we’re all thankful to him. He spends a large amount of his time doing some type of diagnosis on me.

I don’t know why he’s o worried when he told me I wasn't going to die because of the core any time soon. “Ursula, sit still!” he would tell me when I would keep squirming underneath his twelve leads. He was like a big brother to me. Whenever Tony would ruffle my hair, I would sometimes remember Pietro. But he was always helping people. He was extremely self less. Pepper worried about him because of that fact. He would be the one to bring the party but at the same time, be the serious one. He took care of us. All of us. No matter how many arguments Steve and him had. They were the old, married couple of the tower. But yeah. In conclusion, he bought me that dress. Natasha and Wanda helped me get ready. I tried to question them both about their ‘love lives’ but that was shut down by Nat in a second. “Today’s your day, Sestra.” Wanda said, applying a little makeup on me. They both let out a laugh. “Hold on,” Wanda gestured at the door. “Clint wanted to do your hair.”

“Clint can do hair?” I asked, appalled and cautiously stroking my hair. “Since when?”

“Since Nat here, wanted to look presentable in front of the SHIELD agents on her first day, and didn’t know how to do her hair.” Clint replied, looking at me through the mirror; examining my hair.

Nat slapped his arm, “You know that’s not true. I wanted to look good for myself.”

“Yeah right. Okay. Keep telling yourself that. But it’s also because Laura had her hands full with the baby boy, Cooper, and I had to do Lila’s, my daughter’s hair.” he chuckled.

“Aw. You’re such a great dad. I would love to meet them sometime. Your children. I heard they’re really close to their auntie Nat.” I looked at Nat and raised my eyebrow.

“They are indeed. Especially Lila. She’s my favorite.”

“You can’t really have favourites, Nat. Cooper would be sad.”

“I was told he was going to be a Charlotte. I have a reason to be mad. Same thing with Nathaniel.” Nat argued.

Clint chuckled, “Well you tell him that yourself. As for you, Gia, is this good enough?” he asked. I looked at the updo and perfect curls beside my ear. It was wonder how he did this without trimming a single piece of hair.

“Clint… This is beautiful… Wow… I didn’t know I could--”

“Look good with your hair in anything but a ponytail?” Wanda interrupted, “Told you so, _Sestra_.” she patted my shoulder.

“Uh- In my defence, I didn’t know how to do hair because I was stuck in cell my whole life.” I chuckled. Everybody looked at me through the mirror, a saddened expressions on their face. “It’s a joke. Guys.”

“Right~” they cooed. “Of course. A joke. Haha. Funny.” they chuckled awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrow, “You should get the dark humor by now. You guys have hanging around Loki just as much as I have.”

“Um, not really. You two are always somewhere else doing _boh znaye shcho_ ” Wanda walked to the door which was knocked on.

“What she just say?” Clint whispered. “Doing god knows what.” Nat whispered back.

“LOKI!” we heard Wanda yell. “She’s not ready yet! Get out! I thought you were going to wait by the car!”

“I was, I just wanted to see her.” I heard Loki argue. A smile crept up my face. I watched through the mirror as she used her powers to keep him out. “Alright! Alright! Could you… Give her this please?”

Wanda looked up at him, judging him. “It’s just a thin silver noodle.”

He chuckled, “Yes. It goes around her neck. Plus, it has magic.”

“Alright.” she said. Slamming the door on his face. “Wanda!” I scolded. “What? He came here to give you this. I don’t know what it is, but he said it’s magic and it goes around your neck.”

“Talk about cheap gifts, am I right?” Nat laughed, “Besides. It doesn’t go on her forest green dress. It’s weird. You’ll barely be able to see it. ” I carefully took the thin necklace from Wanda’s hand and clasped it around my neck. Our eyes widened as the thin necklace grew thicker into beautiful patterns. It extended itself and at its middle sat a beautiful emerald, which had a frame border of hazel-brown stone. “I- uh… Stand corrected.” Nat interrupted the surprised silence.

“Alright. So do I look ready?” I asked, standing up and straightening my dress. Nat raised her eyebrow and gave me a nod. Clint gave me a thumbs up. “Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm guys.”

“Hey. You still be careful, alright? It’s still Loki we’re talking about.” Clint instructed.

“Oh it’s going to be fine. Loki almost killed people when I was captured. I’m not scared of him.”

“Yeah, I know. But I was just saying. Cause you… never know. I mean, you have to understand my side. Why I can’t trust the guy so easily. And I hope that doesn’t get between our friendship.”

“I understand, Clint. And I know it would take you some time to trust him, but you two have more in common than you think.” I smiled. He patted my hair. “Ah. Don’t ruin your art.” Everybody let out a laugh.

Nat took my hand and we all went outside. “Don’t trip. My heels are expensive.” she paused and leaned closer to my ear, “And if he tries anything, take them off and take his eye out.”

“Natasha!” I scolded, my mouth wide open. She laughed. I tried my best not to stumble in those heels. Nat had perfect posture and she looked like a gazelle in those heels. Me? Not so much. We walked into the living room and Thor, Bruce, Sam and Steve were fiddling around in the kitchen. “Boys!” Nat yelled.

They all looked up and oohed. “Look who actually managed to look nice!” Steve said. “Oh. Brings a tear to this old man’s eyes.” he faked an action that would be wiping tears. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

“If you are looking for my brother, he is in the garage with the man of Iron.” Thor finally spoke up. I smiled and thanked him. I rushed into the elevator and went straight to the garage. My heels clicked as I walked into the huge garage. I looked for Loki and finally heard his voice. I went towards the voice.

There he was. An all black suit, that would blend perfectly into the night. I chuckled. “But, Stark. I know not how to use thing contraption.”

“Oh my god. Hey. Reindeer games. If it’s too hard, ask Ursula. It’s a phone. Look, just so you know, I put a tracking device on it, so I know exactly where you are. It’s for her safety and--”

“And the fact that you still cannot bring yourself to trust me. It’s one night. And I would love to spend it with JUST Carmen.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” I interrupted. I went up to the two men, “Thanks for the necklace. It’s beautiful.” placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, I’m gonna puke.” Tony faked. “Ursula could you two be sappy later? Like maybe on your date?” he asked.

“Aw. Of course. Anything for you Tony. Besides. How do I look? Clint did my hair.”

“Clint does hair?” he looked surprised. I raised my eyebrow. “You look amazing. Now come on. You wanna go, Reindeer Games?”

“Uh… No-no. Tony, you are not coming with us.” I interrupted.

“Okay. Let me get this straight. The restaurant is about twenty-five miles out of town. You two can’t teleport or fly there, because then people would recognise you and probably try to kill your boyfriend. And last I checked, none of you can drive.” I huffed and rolled my eyes. He spread his arms, “So here I am. Your shofer. Get in the car. I’m only dropping you off.” I opened the car door, “You talk a lot.” I complained. I was so surprised that Loki hadn’t said a word till now. Not even on how I looked. That set me off a bit. It’s not that I needed validation; I had gotten enough. But, I needed it from HIM. He was my date. He isn't this awkward otherwise. Maybe it’s because Tony was around. It wasn’t a long car ride as I had expected. We were finally there and Loki got out first, opening my door. At least he wasn't shy in showing off his chivalry. “Alright, freaks. I’m out. Happy might pick you later. Don’t turn that phone off. Eh- I’m not worried. You don’t know how.” Tony smirked and whirled away.

“God, Pepper must have her hands full with that man.” I chuckled. Loki smiled at me. “What?”

“You look marvelous, my Dove.” he said, placing a kiss on my hand. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, now, you tell me. What’s the use if you tell me now, Trickster?” I laughed.

“I did not wish to show any sort of emotions in front of Stark. He thinks I do not have any.” He held out his arm, and I hooked mine in his.

“Well wouldn’t you like to prove him wrong? I mean you proved me wrong.”

“No. I’m okay with you, darling, but I just… It’s a thing I have. Mother used to tell me how perceptive I am of everyone but myself.”

“Well. She was totally right, Trickster.” I chuckled as he kissed my cheek. “Alright Prince charming. Lead the way.” the expensive restaurant; its entrance was lined with a red carpet. “Loki this is too much…” you whispered.

“It is our first ‘date’. I want it to be special.” he said. “Reservations for two.” Loki said at the front desk. “Name?” the attendant asked with a wide smile, “Stark” he replied. I looked at him and he gave me a smile. “Come with me.” The attendant gave us a table near the window from where we could see the restaurant's gorgeous garden. “So?” Loki finally said. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it. Its so fancy but,” I trailed off. He put his hand on mine, “Its so expensive.” you added.

“Its fine. We won't have a first date ever again would we? Besides. Stark is paying for everything.” he said cheekily. I chuckled. We laughed and talked all night. The meal was delicious and everything looked super extra. We even had some wine to add that extra touch. The waitress put down the check in front of Loki and he opened his wallet and I saw small pictures. I didn’t even know he had a wallet. I smiled at the sight.

“You know, I still want to have a walk with you.” I placed my head on his shoulder as we casually strolled along the sidewalk. It was surprisingly empty. It was getting late and the people on the roads were being shady. Loki kept glaring at everyone who walked by us. “Stop worrying, Trickster. How about you teleport us somewhere quiet?”

“Stark said not to. Besides, I can’t do anything when he’s tracing my every step with this blasted contraption.”

“Well that’s good then. He knows exactly where we are. Come on. It’ll just be you. And me. The stars. Not even Heimdall will be able to see us.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “How do you know about Heimdall?”

“You’ve mentioned him in your stories about Asgard before. But I’m trying to make a point here.”

“I do like your idea, Dove.” He purred, leaning downwards and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I melted into his sweet, soft, short kiss. Before I knew it, his eyes were glowing a bright green. He gripped my wasit and soon we were’nt in New York anymore. I felt a cool breeze across my face. I looked around and it was almost dark. The moon had already rose but the sun left it’s imprints across the sky. I took a step back from Loki, to realize we’re on a cliff. The grass was so soft that Natasha’s heels kept sinking in it. I took a deep breath in. “Do you like it?”

“It’s just like the pictures. In my books. We’re in Norway, aren’t we?” I took his hand and my eyes glowed as I used my powers. I levitated us both down to the sand on the beach. The wind whooshing past our ears was amazing. “Darling, your dress.” he said between laughs.

“Don’t worry about that.” I laughed. I looked past him to the ocean. I sighed. He sat down on the sand and pulled me into him. I sat in front of him; his legs tangled with mine. He wrapped his arms around as I leaned back into him; resting against his chest. He interlocked his fingers with mine. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled, “Trickster, why are we in Norway?”

Placing kisses across shoulder, “Mother brought us here when there were small villages around. Those mortals prayed to us. Not me, of course. But Thor had the time of life.” I looked back at him and smiled. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he chuckled and continued. “When mortals would pray to the Asgardian gods, we would get their prayers in forms of letters. Heimdall and the prophets would send them to us. Thor, God of Thunder, got so many prayers. Odin would have heaps. My mother would have a considerable amount. Me? Mortals would pray to me when they were planning something evil. It was pleasing in the beginning but, I realized they’re not good people. Eventually, the prayers stopped coming. I remember I was eight centuries old when I got my last letter.” he paused. “Am I talking too much darling?”

“Oh my darling Trickster. Please, Please continue. I love your stories so much. I love listening to your voice. Plus, it’s a ringer for reality. I can’t believe I’m dating a god. But continue.” I placed a kiss on his neck.

“I may not be able to concentrate if you do that, Dove. I chuckled. He looked into my eyes; his emerald eyes shifting between mine. He leaned down and pecked my lips. Slow, at first. But then deepening the kiss. Quite like making our lips dance a different kind of waltz. And then slow again. I opened my eyes; my gaze laying upon his divine form. I bit my lip. He was and is so beautiful. “Do you still want me to continue?” he whispered.

“Yes.”


	24. Chapter 25

** LOKI’S POV **

She was everything I expected her to be and more. It had been three weeks since our date and she has been nothing but wonderful. The good thing is, Fury is letting me go out on missions with the team; so I keep a close watch on her. And obviously, the others. The team has gotten less injuries since I’ve been on the team. I didn’t mean to boast, but they watch seem to watch each other closely since I’m on the team. I know they think if they tell me that they trust me, I’ll believe them. But, alas. I am the God of lies. I see right through theirs’. Natasha (I think I’ve enhanced to her actual name) has started to trust me because of constant pestering by my silly Dove. Barton; not so much. Thor was ecstatic that I’ve found someone of my own, but I know he fears that I will break her heart. There is a huge chance that she might break mine, but I would never do that to her. I’ve never had such strong feelings for anyone in the past before. Well, I haven't had anyone in the past. They all swooned over Thor.

She was different.

She related to me in a way. We understood each other like no one else did. We’ve had conversations about her past. But they mostly included a cell and a man named Fortune. I told her about mother and how she taught me to do everything. “Well maybe she should’ve taught you to be a little more… romantic?” she had said one day, lying in her bed.

“Romantic? Why. This is as romantic a god can get. This isn’t one of your novels, my lady.”

“You’re right. We just lie on my bed and talk about our day. Occasionally makeout. But Tony took Pepper on a spontaneous vacation to the Maldives.”

“Might I remind you, that I took you to Norway on our first date. So you have nothing to complain about.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” she sighed. She smirked and turned on her her side, placing her head on my chest, “You’re just not spontaneous enough, Trickster.”

“In that case, I accept my defeat. As you may have guessed, I have never been in a … ‘relationship’ before.”

“Yeah right.” she scoffed. I looked at at her, eyebrows raised, and her eyes widened, “You can’t be serious. You’re a pRiNcE!”

“A denounced prince. Nobody found it right to be swooned by me. I am still baffled why you are.”

She traced my light green sweater with her finger, and shrugged. “Because I can tell you things that no one else would understand. Not even Wanda.” I smiled, sitting up. “We should probably head downstairs before the team gets back.”

We walked towards the elevator. The living room was just a staircase below but the elevator was nice. “Are Lady Maximoff and Vision not in the tower? Because I could swear that I heard-”

“Yes. They are.” she quickly interrupted. We both let out a chuckle. The elevator’s doors opened and we stepped out. Captain, Natasha, Barton and Sam were out on a small ‘data gathering’ mission, while Stark, Thor and Banner were managing business with Fury. Wanda and Vision were strictly off of ‘dinner duty’ after the… paprika episode. Gia cooks marvelously; hence, she cooks for all of us. I tend to help her. “What do you want for dinner, Trickster?” she asked.

I lead her into the kitchen, “Have you ever heard about Fårikål?”

“Fa- What? Is it an Asgardian dish that I’ve never heard of? Because I can’t make stuff I haven’t even heard about.”

“How about I cook dinner?” I asked. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll cook for all twelve of us and not just the two of us like last time.” I rolled my eyes. She chuckled. I gathered up the white cabbage and told Friday to get the lamb meat. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of raw meat. “Alright. You know I don’t like joking about this, but we can’t be disgusted by… meat. If you know what I mean.”

She placed her hand on her hip, “Please enlighten me in your wisdom, because I don’t know what you mean.” she hissed.

I raised my hands, holding the knife tightly, in defeat, “I do not wish to make my lady angry.” I pecked her cheek, “Especially when she is helping me make my favorite dish.”

She blushed and stroked her cheek, “You are too much, Trickster. Now focus before you chop your fingers off.” I chuckled. After we were done with the chopping, we put all of the peppercorn and salt into the mix. She thought it would be funny to drench me with water from the sink. I gave her a playful warning until she threw flour at me and it started sticking to my sweater. I stood there. Not knowing how to go forward with this. Her mouth fell agape. She was slightly smiling, “I’m soo sorry, Loki.” she cooed.

“Oh no-” I said, standing straight up. “It’s fine, my darling Dove. Here. Let me forgive you with a hug.”

“No-no-no” she said backing away. I engulfed her into my flour covered self and she squealed. “Trickster! Look what you’ve done!” she squawked, pointing to her black clothes now covered with a mix of flour and water.

“Serves you right. Besides, I had fun taking my revenge.” I laughed.

She smirked, “Oh. So this was revenge then? I thought you said you wished not to make your lady mad- angry.” She wrapped her arms around me. I was just watching her, melting into her hazel-brown eyes. Suddenly there was white flour falling over my head. My black hair had flour in it. I glared at her. She was laughing really hard. I smiled to myself. I looked up and the bag of flour was glowing in a violet aura. I shook my head. I took the water spray from behind me and sprayed her with water. That only made flour bag drop on my head. She slipped, taking me down with her.

We both laid on the floor, laughing our guts out. Soon, we both came to a pause. She turned her head towards me and smiled silently. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. “You look so handsome when you’re laughing.” she whispered. The corners of my lips upturned subconsciously as I watched her. She wasted no time in placing her lips on mine. I kissed her back, gently. I felt like if I apply even a quarter of my force on her, she would break. She looked so fragile. Perfectly crafted like the angel she was. I didn’t want the monster in me to crush her. Her lips were like a puzzle piece to mine. They fit perfectly together. I rested my hand on her lower back as she deepened the kiss, using her own force. She was strong, obviously. With a few more lessons from Lady Romanoff, she would be able to take me down. If she starts training Thor, there would no telling if I would even stand a chance against her. I heard the elevator chime and we both pulled away and hurried to our feet.

The whistle on the boiler blew, indicating that the dish was done. I cleared my throat as I saw the Captain and Stark walk in. Stark smirked. “Dinner’s ready?” Gia finally uttered, making me smile.

“And something else, for that matter.” Stark retorted. Gia blushed heavily. “Anyway~ What’s for dinner, Ursula? Otherwise Pepper would make that awful--”

“Awful what?” we heard lady Potts say. Her heels making a distinct clicking sound.

“--Awfully amazing... thing!” Stark corrected, making the Captain snort out a laugh. Pepper rested her elbow on her man’s shoulder and nodded. “I love you.”

“And you’re lucky I do the same, otherwise, we wouldn’t be here.” She replied. We all chuckled silently under Stark’s glare.

“Stark!” Thor said, coming into the room. I rolled my eyes involuntarily, earning an elbow to my side by Gia. “Do not bother the two new couplet!” he raised an eyebrow at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. I quickly stole a glance from Gia, who was smirking. Thor sniffed, “Brother. Is that- Is that Fårikål?” he strode over to the pot and pointed at it excitedly. “Did you make this?”

“Gia made it.” I quickly added. She slapped my arm. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. _We made it._ I heard her say. _Stay out of my thoughts, Loki._ She added. I backed away. She… scared me when she used my name. “Gia and I made it.” I added.

“BROTHER THANK YOU!!” Thor roared.

“Thor you sound like a squabbling little midgardian adolescent.” I cringed at his sudden hug. Everybody let out a chuckle.

“Hey! So are we going to have dinner or not? It surely smells good. And if Carmen cooked it, it must be good.” The Captain complimented, getting the plates.

“First-a- fall,” I interrupted, getting the bowls, “It is a stew. You would need bowls for this. And second, I helped her. I should get some type of credit.” I knew I was acting out of jealousy, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Everyone needed to be her friend. She glared at me. “I apologize.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. Did reindeer games just apologize? Gia where is the villain we knew and loved and what have you done with him.” Stark retorted. I rolled my eyes. She smirked and went over to him, whispering something in his ear. I furrowed my eyebrows as they laughed and chuckled. She looked back at me and winked. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. That woman will be the death of me. “Alright,” Stark lead his lady to the table, “Since Cap has already set the plates and Thor seems excited about this… stew, let’s get eating, shall we? Friday send the signal.”

The Ai signaled (It’s basically saying: ‘Time to stuff yer face’ which I, as a god, think is extremely preposterous. And the fact that this has been going on since the past six months.) and the rest of the Avenging team came rushing downstairs. “I didn’t even know you guys were even in the building. When did you get back?” Banner asked, once he saw his Lady coming his way.

“Well we got back a long time ago, but I guess Wanda and Ursula were busy with their boyfriends.” she replied.

Gia set the pot down, “How is it that you call Wanda by her name, but you have a silly nickname for me?”

“I mean, ask Tony. He has a nickname for everyone except her. He just calls her...kid.” she paused, “And you only heard that through that statement? Does that mean that you and Reindeer Games--”

“Alright,” i interrupted, setting down the spoons. “Let’s start shall we? We worked very hard.”

“We could see that.” Stark mumbled, earning a playful slap and chuckle from his lady. I rolled my eyes again. I usually do not even converse this much with anyone except my Dove.

“Brother, remember when Mother used to send all her cooks out of the palace cookhouse, just so she could make her special Fårikål?” Thor said. I guess he felt the same feeling when the beautiful smell filled the room.

I smiled, “Of course. She taught the worshipping mortals how to make this divine thing. Me and Gia have tried our best to recreate the taste. So…”

“I have no doubt that it would be just as divine. Besides, you seem to do extremely well if your lady assists you.”

“She has done a very quaint job of keeping me on my toes while we were working.” I said, looking back at the messy kitchen. Thor chuckled. I snapped my fingers as everything cleared up.

“Well that makes life easier.” Stark chimed in. “KID! VISION! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE FINISH EVERYTHING!” he shouted.

“Good god, Tony. We have an AI for a reason.” Natasha complained. I mean, I agreed with hr statement. There were rushing footsteps down the stairs, and then quiet ones. Vision came into our sights first, his human form present. Wanda was right behind him, clearing her throat. “Where were the two of you.”

“Oh my god, Nat. Please don’t ask.” Gia said, rushing past the two of them and helping Thor serve. Yes. Thor likes to serve.

Dinner was elegant. Everyone liked the Fårikål and so did I. I looked over at Gia, sitting beside me and enjoying her bowl of stew. The Fårikål reminded me of mother’s. I smiled into it as everyone kept talking. I felt a hand resting on my leg and I looked over at her, giving me an honest smile. We ate and talked and Stark even brought out some wine. It was a feast, to say as such. Everyone was happy. We had no troubles. No invasions. No captures. No missions. And sitting beside her, I had everything in the world.

“That was amazing, Brother!” Thor boomed, wiping his mouth. At least Lady Foster had taught him some etiquettes before she dumped him. She angered me a little. After all. The oaf is my… brother. “That. was the best and the only Fårikål I’ve tasted in a while.”

“I have to admit. The stew was amazing! Loki where did you learn to cook like that?” The Captain asked as he went in for another helping.

“Between conquering my world and then some of yours.” I smiled. Gia elbowed me again. “My mother taught me. Odin always thought it was a woman’s job to cook but my mother thought different. She taught me everything I know to be good.”

“That sounds nice.” Barton spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows. He was the only one who hadn’t spoken to me as much. I could understand his situation. I would’ve done the same. “Plus, Gia helped you so it had to be good.”

I chuckled, “Well that it true. She did most of the cutting and chopping… and drenching me with water.”

“I did not do THAT on purpose. You were right there and there was flour... I was aiming for the bowl of flour.”

“Sure you were, darling.” I said, giving her a sarcastic smile. She squinted her eyes at me. I felt her hand rest on my leg as the others kept the conversation going. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. She gave me a crooked smirk. I felt her hand travelling towards the hem of my sweater and I swatted her hand away. Everybody’s eyes turned to us, “Who’s doing dishes?” I asked awkwardly. Gia chuckled and tried to hide her smile into her hair.

“I will.” Thor said smiling. “I’ll help the god. Otherwise he would break every plate in here.” Banner said, getting up and picking up the plate in front of Thor. I glanced over at Natasha and she rolled her eyes at the two.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have Steve and Tony. Then we have Banner and Thor. We have Clint and Sam. Anyone else?” Wanda said, slurping on her drink.

“You forgot you and Vision.” Gia chimed in, stealing her cup of an unnatural pink drink.

“Hey! You can’t say that. We were counting the old married couples. If you wanna go that way then should I tell everyone about what you and Loki were do--”

“OoKaYY…” I interrupted picking up the plates in front of Gia and myself. She chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep reading, I promise they'll be okay :)


End file.
